


Reunion - Super SOLDIER Part3 - Final Fantasy VII

by Cloud2367



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud2367/pseuds/Cloud2367
Summary: Years after the events of “The mercenary” and “Super SOLDIER”.  It seems trouble is stirring again for team.  A new threat surfaces in Edge City with a sinister plan.  The Super SOLDIER journey continues in this third instalment.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Jessie & Cloud Strife, Jessie/Cloud Strife, Reno/Yuffie Kisaragi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 19





	1. Looking For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of the super SOLDIER / the mercenary story. If you haven’t read those stories yet then go read them first. As always I enjoy feedback, if you like the story please leave a like and comment, it certainly goes a long way in encouraging me to keep writing if people are enjoying it.

“Line up!”The trainer called out to the room of young men and women.The group stood formally side by side at attention as the trainer paced back and fourth. 

“You’ll address me as Viper, I will be conducting your evaluations along with Rude and Elena here.They are Turks and will be overseeing the first round picks for SOLDIER.Candidates will be scored from this point on, we are looking for hand to hand combat, weapons combat, materia usage and planning, critical thinking, leadership skills and situational awareness.”He said.He was a stern looking man, dressed in full SOLDIER combat gear with two short swords holstered on his back in a cross, and a scar over his left eye.

Rude glared through his dark sunglasses, a sharp suit and hoop earrings in his ear.“First round will be one on one, select your standard issued gear and materia carefully, taking into consideration your plan and battle strategy, gear up.”

The candidates all proceeded to select equipment, weapons and materia from the shelves.A group of young guys on the right chatted together while making their selections and scanning the other candidates in the crowd.

“Man I hope I don’t get Lance in the first round, he’s definitely going through to the end.”One guy said to another as they glanced at Lance across the room prepping.Lance was young eighteen years old with a solid build and fast reflexes, he had been training since he was really young and was a promising candidate.He had dark hair a medium build and was known for being a skilled fighter, cocky attitude, and being a bit of a womanizer.

“Hey check it out Snow, the blonde at 9o’clock!” A second guy send to the third.

Snow was eighteen, average build, specialized in hand to hand.He wore the standard issue candidate uniform and hadshort silver hair with brown eyes.

“Yeah.... she is...” Snow stammered as the three gazed at the blonde girl to the left.She wore the female candidate uniform that was very similar but tighter fitting to the female figure.She placed a massive sword on her back before interlocking her fingers and reaching high above her head into a stretch.Snow couldn’t help but stare as she reached up and her chest puffed out forward and her ass to the back.Her tunic rode up on her stomach as she stretched exposing her slim but toned figure.She had long golden blonde hair tied into a ponytail, a flawless complexion and the bluest baby blue eyes that gave off a glow.

“Snow?”The second guy said.

Snow shook his head, “what?”

“I said I wonder who she is.” The guy said.

“I dunno...” Snow said lightly.

“Check it out, Lance noticed her.” The guy said.

“Hey there, what’s say you and I meet up afterwards, I’ll show you a good time I promise.”Lance said with a wink.

“Not interested.” The blonde replied without even looking at him.

“What? Are you kidding me? Do you know who I am? All the girls want me and your going to blow ME off?”Lance growled.

Snow walked over in a hurry.

“Snow what the hell are you nuts?” His friend chirped.

“I think the lady said no Lance.” Snow said sternly.

“Piss off Snow, this doesn’t concern you!” Lance barked.

Lane raised his hand towards Snow but it was snatched quickly by the blonde girl.She grasped his wrist tightly for a moment not allowing him to pull away before releasing it suddenly.Lance grasped his wrist as he moved it back and fourth.“Your gunna regret that Barbie!” Lance scolded before walking away.

The blonde didn’t flinch, completely unfazed by the threat.

“Sorry about him, he’s kind of a dick.” Snow said.

The girl didn’t respond as she adjusted her sword and tunic.

“Hey I’m Snow.” He said before she turned and walked away.

“Crash and burn eh Snow!” His friend teased.

Snow shot him a glare, unamused by the comment.

“Alright line up!” Viper called.

The candidates took formal stance as the door to the gym opened and Reno stepped in.Sharply dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath that was unbuttoned to the center of his chest. 

“President Reno, the floor is yours.” Viper said.

Reno paced back and fourth, “congratulations for making it here in selection.I’m looking for the best out there, the complete package, nothing less.You need to ask yourself, are you up to the challenge?”Reno said sternly as he scanned the crowd of young hopeful faces before stopping at the Blonde haired, baby blue eyed female.“Hmmm” he mumbled before continuing.“I’m looking for the next Cloud Strife, so if you don’t think you’re that person, leave now.” He said.

Everyone stayed put with determined faces.

“That’s what I was hoping for, the battles will start right away, a barrier will be placed around you so that you can fight to your full strength.Good luck.” Reno said before sitting at the table with Rude and Elena.

Viper pulled out the candidate one on one bracket.“Lance of Midgar vs. Quistis of edge city.”

Lance stepped out with a cocky grin.The blonde girl stepped out across from him.

“Oh shit the hot girl got Lance, that sucks!” The second guy said.

Snow lowered his brows as he gazed intently.

“Hey Barbie, go easy on me will ya!” Lance mocked.

The corner of her mouth curled ever so slightly into a grin as the barrier surrounded them.

“Reno this seems like a mismatch, Lance has a lot of experience, maybe we should change the pairing?” Viper said.

“Boy are you in for a show today...” Reno said with a grin. 

Rude, Elena and Viper all looked confused as Reno yelled “begin!”

Lance took his ready stance with a grin as the girl stood still with a cold stare.

“Nice contacts, going for the mako glare are you?” He mocked.

She remained still and kept the gaze.

“Alright, I guess I’ll start then” He yelled as he dashed in and threw numerous wild punches that the blonde easily dodged every one of.Lance became furious as he threw punch after punch with the girl bobbing and weaving every one of them again.

“Urgh, stop dodging and fight!” He yelled as he drew his sword and slashed violently.The girl again dodged over and over with ease before lance jumped back to create distance as he huffed and puffed.“What’s with you!” He yelled.

The girl folded her arms in front of her chest and closed her eyes.This enraged Lance that she had zero respect for his ability and would close her eyes and act so casually. Lance let out a growl and dashed straight at her.Just before reaching her,she channeled her materia.Lance jumped and lifted his sword high above his head before he slowed to a crawl in mid air, almost suspended in the air. 

Her baby blue eyes opened as she fired off at least ten punches to the chest and torso area of Lance like a machine gun, far too many and too fast for anyone to follow before drawing back for a final heavy smash straight left to the chest that landed with thunderous bang sending Lance flying towards the barrier where he crashed into it back first and dropped to his face on the ground motionless.

The blonde stood with her left still extended as a silence fell on the room.The barrier faded and Reno clapped as both Turks and Viper stood wide eyed in disbelief.

“Holy shit Snow!She took lance out with ease!” One candidate stammered.

“Who is she?” Snow mumbled.

“Excellent job!” Reno said as he approached her.The medic team tended to Lance while Reno approached her.She turned her face away but Reno leaned down close.“Why the fake name?”

The girl sneered.“You know why..”

Reno sighed, “your mother know your here?” 

The girl frowned and looked away.

“Follow me.” Reno said as he walked across the gym.A stunned silence still among the candidates. 

“I’ll be in my office.” Reno said as he walked by Viper and the Turks.

The girl walked passed Reno and headed towards the doors. 

“Reno... that Quistis is incredible, we need her!” Viper said.

Reno chuckled “that’s Claudia Strife!”

The room gasped. 

“Cloud Strife’s daughter....” Snow said to himself.

_________________________________

Jessie was busy around the house, she finished up doing the dishes as her phone rang.

“Hello?” She said as she pinned her phone to her ear with her shoulder.

“Jessie, it’s Reno, how are you girl?” 

“Oh hey Reno, I’m good, what’s up?”She said as she dried her hands with a towel.

“Just checking out the new candidates.” Reno said as he looked across his desk at Claudia sitting in front of him.

“Oh right, that was today, any stand outs?”She asked.

Reno smiled at Claudia, “yeah there was one that caught my eye...” he said with a smirk.

“Well that’s good then.” Jessie said as she leaned against the counter.

“So, I ran into Claudia today...” Reno said.

“Oh?Where?” Jessie asked.

“Guess...” Reno replied.

Jessie sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead.“She there with you now?” 

“Yes, she’s right here.”He said.

“Put her on please.” She said.

Reno pressed speaker phone and leaned back in his chair.“Go ahead Jess.” 

“Claudia?” Jessie said softly.

“Hi mom.” She replied.

“Claudia, we’ve been over this! Why would you go behind my back and try to join SOLDIER, your only seventeen...”. Jessie said.

“I know but, I’m ready!” She said.

“That’s not the point, your only young to be making a choice like that, you know I want better than that for you!”Jessie explained.

“But I’m a fighter mom, you were, dad was, and so am I!”Claudia argued.

Jessie sighed, “your father and I both want you to have a normal life away from the battlefield, you’ve heard the stories, it’s a lot to carry on your conscience, especially at such a young age!” Jessie persisted.

Claudia sighed, “I know mom...”

Jessie stayed silent for a moment before pinching the bridge of her nose between her eyes and then throwing her hand down against her thigh.“I’m going to have to tell your father.”Jessie admitted.

“Hmph...” Claudia huffed.

“Jess hun I can take her home.”Reno said.

“Thank you Reno, I appreciate that.” Jessie said, clearly frustrated.

“No problem, see you soon.” Reno said before hanging up.

“You saw how I kicked that guys ass uncle Reno. I’m ready!” She said.

Reno smiled, “let me talk to her.” 

“Would you?” She beamed.

“Sure, there’s no denying your skill, maybe I can convince her to let you try it and if it doesn’t work out, then at least you’ll know.”He said.

“Thanks Reno!” Claudia said.

Reno picked up his desk phone, “Selphie?Have them bring my car around will you? And clear my afternoon.”

“Sure thing boss!” The secretary said.

“Let’s go kiddo.” Reno said as the two exited the office.

_________________________________

Jessie walked outside the house into the back yard.She looked around for Cloud in the field before spotting him chopping wood.

“Hey hun.” Jessie said as she stepped up to him with her arms folded.

“Hey good lookin.” Cloud said with a grin as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

“So I just got off the phone with Reno..” she began.

“Not interested in any jobs.” Cloud said.

“Claudia is in Midgar.”She said.

“What? Why?” Cloud said.

“She’s at the SOLDIER tryouts.”Jessie said softly.

Cloud slammed the axe down onto a tree stump and sighed.“She hurt anyone?”He asked.

“He didn’t say, but he’s bringing her home now.” Jessie said.

“It was bound to happen.”He replied.

“Cloud, I can’t take the worry, it was bad enough when it was you and I, but I couldn’t handle the worry for her!” Jessie said sternly.

“I know, I hear you.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her.Jessie looked up at him with a pout and a sad look in her eyes. 

“We’ll talk to her.” Cloud said as he leaned in and kissed Jessie softly.

“Midgar is a bit of a drive..... think we got time?” Cloud teased.

Jessie grinned as she grabbed his shirt with both her hands and pulled him in close staring up at him with a mischievous grin.“Mmmm id like that..... but I got supper on so.... tonight?” She said.

“Can’t wait.” He said as he kissed her again.

Jessie started walking back to the house, she purposely swayed her hips to get his attention before turning around quickly to catch him looking.

Cloud grinned as Jessie scrunched her nose up and stuck her tongue out.“You better be ready for me mister.” She teased.

“You’ll see.” Cloud replied.

_________________________________

“I don’t know how you went unnoticed as long as you did today.” Reno chuckled as he drove down the highway.

“How so?” Claudia asked.

“You look exactly like your mother, but with blonde hair and mako eyes.” Reno laughed.

“Yeah I suppose your right.” She said.

Claudia stared out the window of the car quietly. 

Reno glanced over and frowned.“Why do you want to be a SOLDIER anyway?Most girls your age are worried about hair, makeup, boys, cellphones you know?”

“My mom was a fighter, my dad was a fighter, it’s who I am.” She replied.

“I see... well your certainly good at it, no surprise considering who your parents are.” Reno said.

“Yeah.... they cast a pretty big shadow....” Claudia said as she stared out the window.

“Well I’ll do what I can for you, but if your mom hits me I expect you to jump in!” Reno said with a laugh.

Claudia cracked a small grin.“Deal.”

_________________________________

The car pulled into the long driveway of the private lot that Jessie and Cloud had moved into around the outskirts of the city. 

Reno parked the car and turned to Claudia.“Ready?” He asked as Jessie came out the front door and stood on the step with her arms crossed.

Claudia and Reno stepped out of the car as Jessie called out.“Hey Reno, thanks again for this, I know your busy!” 

“All good Jess, hey looking good! I see your keeping fit!” He teased.

It was true, Jessie had aged very well since the baby, she looked like she was still in her late 20’s and still had a beautiful figure.Likely from her training all these years.

“Hi mom.” Claudia said in a low voice.

“Hi baby, go inside and wash up for dinner, Reno would you like to join us?” She asked.

“Don’t gotta tell me twice!” Reno said with a smile.

Cloud caught the eye of Claudia standing about 100feet back in the field.His SOLDIER uniform on and the buster sword stabbed into the ground next to him as he stood staring at Claudia, the gentle breeze blowing his hair as he gave the mako gaze.

Reno smiled, “that’s what I’m talkin about...” as he stared at Cloud in his SOLDIER uniform for the first time in a long time, that hardened fighters look in his eyes.

“Cloud! No!” Jessie yelled. 

Claudia smiled from the corner of her mouth as her knees bent slightly, her back heel came off the ground as she exploded into a dash towards him.

“Arghhh!” She yelled as she threw a heavy left that pounded into Cloud’s palm with a bang that carried through the air like a crack of thunder.

“Yeah... that’s it.” Reno said as he pulled his phone out and began to record a video.

Cloud held Claudia’s fist in his palm as he gave a smile.Claudia stared up at him with a confident grin.

“Ugh, those two.” Jessie pouted.

Reno giggled as he kept filming.

Claudia began throwing punches with lightning speed as Cloud blocked and threw punches of his own that she blocked.They moved with incredible speed, neither one landing anything on the other.They parted and both side dashed as they released waves of fire, ice, and lightning magic at each other.The blasts either collided together or slammed into the ground as the two dashed around the field.

“They’re wrecking the damn yard!” Jessie barked as she placed her hand on her forehead. “Ughhh, damnit Cloud!

Claudia channeled her materia and her speed doubled as she dashed in at Cloud wildly slashing with her sword as he blocked with his but was losing ground to her enhanced speed.

“She likes the time materia, same way she beat Lance today...” Reno said.

“She did what?” Jessie chirped.

Reno gulped, “uhhh nothing...” he stammered.

Colliding blades, Claudia growled as she pressed into Cloud’s sword.“Start taking this serious!” She yelled.

Cloud smiled, “make me.” 

Claudia jumped back and glanced over at Reno and Jessie.She turned back to face her father with a grunt.“Damn, can’t get too crazy...” she said to herself. 

“I said give me your best dad!I mean it!Show me what you got!” She chirped.

Cloud grinned as he spun his sword and slid it onto his back.He took a wider stance and held his elbows at his sides with both fists clenched.His hair began to sway and his eyes changed to a bright green. 

“That’s it, incredible.” Reno said.

“Are you enjoying this?” Jessie snipped.

“Yes.” Reno admitted with a smile.

With a loud scream Cloud exploded into a massive green aura that surrounded his body and flowed from his feet to just above his head. 

Claudia gazed at her fathers legendary super SOLDIER transformation.“That’s it dad.” She said with a grin.

Cloud stood calmly now as the aura became calm and gentle like rippling water.He stared his bright green gaze at Claudia.“Satisfied?” He said.

“We’ll see.” She said as she dashed in and planted a straight left into his stomach.

Cloud didn’t even flinch as he stared sternly down at her.

Claudia growled and began throwing wild punches that seemingly had no effect on Cloud.She jumped back and glanced again at Jessie and Reno before grunting.

“That it?” Cloud said.

“Hell no!” Claudia replied as she channeled her materia. 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Jessie yelled.

Claudia turned her head quickly to her mother who was clearly upset.

Cloud’s aura extinguished and his eyes changed back to baby blue.

“Dinner is getting cold, so enough of this!” Jessie chirped as she stormed into the house.

“Annnnd cut!” Reno said as he stopped the video with a smile.

Cloud wrapped his arm around Claudia and kissed the top of her head.“Good hustle baby girl!” He said with a grin.

“Thank you daddy...” she said softly as the two strolled up to the house.

Jessie placed the four plates down as they began to dig in.She poured wine for her, Reno and Cloud.Claudia has water.

“Claudia I want you to know that I only have your best interests in mind, I can’t bare the thought of you getting hurt or worse, the battlefield can be dangerous in ways you just don’t understand.”Jessie said softly.

“I’m not afraid.” Claudia replied.

“I know your not and that scares the shit out of me!” Jessie said.“Cloud? A little help?” 

Cloud smirked as he took a drink. 

“You know Jessie, we could just put her into the candidate program and see how she does, who knows she might end up not even liking it.” Reno said.

“Doubt that.” Cloud said.

This earned him a glare from Jessie that told him to shut up.

“The candidate program offers great field training and some real life missions, depending on what the client requires.If it’s considered low risk, we use the candidates, provided they are ready.”He continued.“She would stay at the dorms in Midgar and go through intense training each day, as well as classroom work on strategies and tactics and whatnot.If she excels the way I think she would, she would be hired on and given a very generous salary of course.” 

Jessie sighed as she glanced at Cloud.“What do you think?” She asked him.

Cloud looked at his daughter.Her wide eyes staring into his with the same pout her mother used to persuade him.

“Trial period, see how it goes.”He replied.

“Thank you daddy!” She beamed as she ran across and hugged him tightly.

“Hold on!” Jessie said.

The three froze at Jessie’s tone.

“I expect progress reports regularly on her performance and behaviour.And Reno, she’s my baby....”. Jessie said.

“I get it, she will do great.” Reno said.

“Alright, trial period and well see how it goes.”Jessie said giving in.

Claudia hugged her mom tight.“Thank you mom...” she whispered.

Jessie smiled “please be safe baby girl.” 

“You bet!” Claudia beamed.

___________________________________

The next morning Claudia was finishing packing her bag, Jessie helped her making sure she had everything she would need.

Cloud sifted through a closet in his and Jessie’s room before finding what he was looking for.

Jessie walked Claudia to the front door where the car Reno sent was waiting outside. 

Jessie began to tear up as she stared at her daughter.

“Mom Comon...”Claudia whined before giving her a big hug. 

“Be safe baby please, and make sure you call.”Jessie sobbed.

“I will.” Claudia said.

Cloud walked into the room and held out his hand.“Got something for you.” He said as he held out the pink materia.

Claudia smiled, “is that what I think it is?” 

Cloud snapped it into her bracer.“Peace of mind.” He said.

“More like a tracking device....” Claudia snickered.

“Exactly.” Cloud replied before kissing her on the head and hugging her tight.“Be safe. And kick some ass!” Cloud said.

“I will dad, well I guess this is it.” Claudia said as she walked out the door and towards the car.Jessie leaned against the door frame watching with Cloud’s arm around her.

“Bye.” Claudia said as she got into the car with Elena and drove off.

Jessie cried for a moment watching the car drive away as Cloud rubbed her back.

“Our baby isn’t a baby anymore...” she stammered.

“She’ll be fine, she’s strong.” Cloud said. 

The two walked back into the house, it was quiet and Jessie missed her already.

“Did we do the right thing?” She asked.

“Of course, gotta let her chase her dream.” He replied.

“I can’t shake this bad feeling though...” she said.

“Maybe I can help take your mind off it.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her ass before planting a kiss on her lips.

“Mmmm, that could work.” She said with a grin.

Cloud lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him and he walked to the bedroom.He bumped into a wall and a few chairs along the way while the two kissed fiercely, Jessie giggled as they knocked over a few things while Cloud blew in the bedroom carrying her and slammed the door behind them.

____________________________________

Tifa stocked up the fridge at the bar with bottles of beer and different types of coolers.The back doors opened and Aerith brought out a tray of clean glassware and began to place them along the back of the bar. 

“Whew, that should do it.” Tifa said as she wiped her forehead.Aerith smiled at Tifa as she finished placing the glasses.

Tifa stretched her arms out and then above her head.She hadn’t changed a bit, she was truly a goddess, long legs, the body of a supermodel, beautiful soft skin and face with her red eyes that pierced right through you.

Aerith had moved in with Tifa.The two were roommates for some time now, some suggested they were a little more.

“Teamwork!” Aerith said as she and Tifa gave a high five.

The bar doors opened and three shady looking men stepped in.The man on the left was tall and thick, similar to Barret, he had a gauntlet on his arm with two spikes that stuck out passed his fist, short silver hair and green sinister looking eyes.

The man on the right was more of a medium build with long silver hair, the same green eyes, a gun strapped to his side.

The man on the middle who appeared to be the leader was the shorter of the three with shoulder length silver hair and greeneyes also, he had a blackcombat suit on and a katana.

Tifa and Aerith stood up on guard quickly, feeling the negative vibes.

“What do you want?” Aerith chimed.

The leader held his hands out and looked around.“A drink, this is a bar isn’t it?”He said with a sly voice.

“We’re closed...” Tifa said as she stared the leader down.

“That’s too bad, maybe another time then, but for now, I wonder if you could help me find someone.My brother.”He said as he paced the bar looking at the tables and pictures on the walls.

“Don’t know him.” Tifa said abruptly.

“I think you do.” He said as he ran his hand along the photo frames.

“Is that right?”Tifa scoffed.

“Considering there’s photos of him all over your wall. And there’s a statue of him outside your bar...” The silver haired swordsman said.

“Cloud?” Tifa said confused.“Cloud doesn’t have a brother.” 

“Well not of the same parents, but more like a brotherhood, a certain characteristic we share.”The man said.“Oh my, looks like brother is married.” He said as he observed a wedding photo of Cloud and Jessie.

“My, she is remarkable... breathtaking woman.” He said.

Tifa leered at him, watching his every move as he casually observed the photos of the entire team on the wall.

“Oh my.... who is this goddess?” He said as he ran his hand down the picture frame of Cloud and Claudia.She was wearing shorts and a tank top with her hair down and Cloud wore a white tshirt and cargo shorts.He had his arm around her and both were smiling.

Tifa scoffed in disgust as the man fussed over her photo.

“She is his daughter?”He asked.

“What the hell do you want?I don’t know where he is so just leave.” Tifa scolded.

“I thought bartenders were friendly people persons.But this young woman, she is the one...” he said.

Tifa drew her fist back, “stay away from her!” She said as she charged.The bigger man caught her fist and spun her around so she was facing away from him and twisted her arm behind her back before pulling her in close to him, his head over the shoulder of the arm he had behind her back. At the same time the man with the gun grabbed Aerith from behind and held his gun to the side of her head. 

“Don’t move...” the gunman said.

Tifa froze on the spot as she stared into Aerith’s eyes.

The big man leaned down and ran his nose from Tifa’s collarbone up her neck to her earlobe and back down again as he inhaled her scent.Tifa grunted, unable to resist and risk Aerith being shot.The big man then moaned before sticking his tongue out and gently running it up Tifa’s neck to her earlobe before opening his mouth and taking the lobe and earring into his mouth and sucking it once before allowing it to pop out of his mouth. 

“Perfect... he said in a low voice before using his free hand to reach around and run it slowly across her chest, he cupped his hand over her breast and continued to slid it down her stomach before turning it with his fingers pointing down as it arrived at the waistline of her skirt.He swept his fingers into the waist line briefly before beginning to undo the button of her skirt.

Tifa grunted “pig!”

“I will give you mother’s gift....” he whispered in her ear.

The swordman turned from the pictures on the wall.“Not yet brother, but soon... we need to find this golden haired goddess first, and our brother.They are essential to our plan.”He said.

The bigger man groaned as he released Tifas waist and pushed her forward.She staggered a few steps before catching her balance and turning towards him with a disgusted look on her face.She buttoned her skirt quickly as the gunman released Aerith and the three stood in front of the two women.

“I need you to relay a message to Cloud for me, tell him we are having a reunion, and tell him that mother is returning to take what is hers.”The swordsman said coldly.

“We will cleanse this world and start new, we will spread mother’s gift.The swordsman said.

I’ll be starting with you!”The bigger man said to Tifa.

Tifa sneered at him as the three turned around and headed for the door.The leader took down the picture of Cloud and Claudia and smashed the frame before removing the photo and flipping it around.“Cloud and Claudia... age 17.” He read on the back.

“My goddess Claudia, how I long to meet you.” He said as the three exited the bar.

“We need to call Cloud now!” Tifa said sternly. As she hugged Aerith.

“I can’t believe had ran his filthy hands over you...” Aerith said.

Tifa snarled “pig...” as she took out her phone.“Comon Cloud pickup!” 

Cloud’s phone rang in his pants pocket on the bedroom floor.The shower head poured on him with Jessie’s legs wrapped around his waist as he pinned her against the wall of the shower tightly.They kissed fiercely, strands of her wet hair down her face.The sounds of the shower head and Jessie’s panting and moaning with every thrust completely drowning out the ringer.With a firm grip on her ass Cloud held her up effortlessly as he buried himself inside of her.With each powerful stroke, Jessie moaned louder and louder and panted wildly into his ear.

Tifa hung up the phone and placed it in her skirt pocket. “Damn no answer...” she said.

“What do we do?” Aerith said.

“Keep trying him every few minutes.We need to make sure he knows what happened here, and that they are looking for Claudia...”. Tifa said.

“Security cameras !We can get a picture of them!” Aerith beamed.

“Good thinking” Tifa said as she locked the front door and the two went out back to the computer.

________________________________

Claudia walked into her small dorm room, there was a single bed and dresser, a small night table and computer desk in the corner.The opposite wall had a sliding closet door with a mirror on it.

“Well I guess this is home now.” She said before dropping her bag and flopping on the bed.She pulled out her phone and texted her mother.“Hey mom, I made it to my dorm, the SOLDIER academy is bigger than I thought, I can’t wait to get started.Field exercises soon.I guess I’ll text you later.”She laid her phone down and opened her bag, putting stuff away and getting settled in.The intercom system chimed and a voice came over the system.“Candidates assemble in the gym for training exercise briefings.” 

Claudia picked up her sword and placed it on her back.“Time to show them who the best is.”She said as she walked out the door.


	2. Mysterious Trio

In the Edge City public security outpost, operated by Shinra, a man sat in front of his computer in a small office off the main room.As he worked quietly he picked up his coffee cup to take a sip before he was startled by a guard being thrown threw the window of his office, slamming into the wall and falling face down unconscious.The door opened and the same three men from the bar casually walked in. 

The man gasped “what the hell? Who are you? What do you want?” He said nervously.

The bigger man grabbed the back of his neck and his shoulder and held him still as the leader pulled the photo from his pocket of Cloud and Claudia. 

“Do you know this man?” The leader asked.

The bigger man held his gauntlet spike to his neck sternly.

“Th-that’s Cloud Strife...” he stammered.

“Good, tell me where I can find him.” He said

“The man nodded nervously and clicked the keys on his keyboard .Cloud’s i.d. Popped up on the screen showing his picture and information. 

“Perfect.” The leader said before taking a photo of the screen with his phone.“Now take the address listed and do a search based on it.” He said.

The man nervously did what he was asked and three I.d’s popped up as he took another photo. 

“Cloud, Jessica, and Claudia Strife... happy little family.” The leader said with a snicker.

The man winced as he was terrified.The leader turned towards him and stared at him coldly.“Thank you for your cooperation...” the leader said before the bigger man drove his gauntlet spikes through the man’s chest. 

The man screams quickly turned to gurgling as blood poured from his mouth and his head slowly fell forward before he became silent and motionless.

“This isn’t far, let’s find some wheels boys.” The leader said as the three men casually walked out of the office, broken glass crunching under their feet as the crossed the room and exited the building.

________________________________

Cloud and Jessie stepped out of the bathroom together.Cloud dried his hair with a towel and Jessie slipped her robe on. 

“That was amazing...” Jessie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Do the trick?” He asked.

“I’m a lot more relaxed that’s for sure.” Jessie said with a wink.

Cloud kissed her forehead and began putting his clothes on as Jessie put moisturizer on in the dresser mirror.

He fished his phone from his pocket and checked it.“Hmm Tifa called...” he said.

Jessie rubbed the moisturizer in on her legs as she looked up.“Oh? I wonder what she’s up to?” Jessie said.

“It’s a delivery day, she may be looking for help unloading the truck.I’ll take a run over there.” He said as he slid his phone in his pocket and his tunic over his head.

“Gunna wear that?” She asked as he strapped the rest of his SOLDIER gear on.

“Not gunna lie, it felt good.” He admitted as he slid his fingers tightly into the gloves.

“Hmmm, silly boy...” she grinned.

“Alright, I’ll pickup the stuff you need for dinner while I’m out.”He said as he grabbed his bike keys off the dresser. 

“Don’t keep me waiting long, I’m thinking I may need more later now that I see you all sexy in that uniform again.Maybe when you come back I’ll put mine on.” She said with a wink.

“I like the sounds of that.” He said with a smirk. “Be back shortly.” 

“You better!” She smiled.

Cloud left the house and Jessie looked around the quiet room with a huff.“Well, a nap sounds perfect right now.” She said as she laid back on the bed and closed her eyes.

Cloud hopped on the bike and fired it up, cracking the throttle and giving it a loud roar.He looked at the holsters on the side that Jessie had installed to hold his swords and smiled “why not?” He said as he trigger the switch for it to open and slid the buster sword into it before shifting into gear and cracking the throttle.

_________________________________

Cloud pulled up to seventh heaven and shut the bike off.Getting off the bike he retrieved his sword and slid it onto his back.He glanced over at the loading doors. “No truck?” He said.“Must be done already, I’ll go say hi.” 

He proceeded up the stairs and reach for the door handle giving a gentle pull. 

“Locked?That’s weird.” He said as he peered in the window.There was nobody around in sight.

“Did you hear that?” Aerith said suddenly.“The front door!” She said as Tifa clicked the front door camera on the screen.

“Cloud!” Aerith beamed as she ran out of the room and opened the door to the bar before diving into Cloud’s arms. 

Cloud caught her and wrapped his arms around her.“Whoa! Aerith? What’s going on?” He said.

Aerith sobbed, “these men came.... They are looking for you and Claudia... I think one of them was going to rape Tifa...”

Cloud’s eyes widened.He held her tight and cupped his hand behind her head.“It’s ok, I’m here now, slow down and tell me what happened..” he said as she sobbed.

Tifa came out from the back room and joined them. 

“You ok?” Cloud asked.

“Better now.” She said.

“What happened.” He said.

Tifa exhaled hard.“So these three sketchy guys came in, they were looking for you, said you were their brother.”He began.

“I don’t have any brothers.” He said.

“I know, they said it’s a brotherhood, you share a characteristic and to tell you that mother is returning for the reunion and to take what’s hers.” Tifa said.

“Weird...” Cloud replied.

“Then they pulled a gun on Aerith and the bigger guy groped me.” She said.

“He touch you?” Cloud asked.

“Briefly yes, I couldn’t risk Aerith getting shot so I couldn’t fight it.He groped my chest and then slid his fingers inside my skirt....” Tifa said with a disgusted face.

Cloud grit his teeth with a snarl as he took in her words.

“Just before he touched me, the shorter leader guy called him off.Then said he wanted to give me mother’s gift... pig.” She said.

“What did they look like?”He asked.

Tifa handed him the photo from the cameras.Cloud studied the photo before sliding it into his pocket. 

“I’ll handle it.” He said as he turned for the door.

“Cloud, they are looking for Claudia too.”Tifa said.

Cloud stopped in his tracks as he clenched his jaw before turning back to her.

“He took her photo from the wall, called her his goddess.” Tifa stammered.

Cloud’s eyes flashed green as the ground and tables shook for a split second.He closed his eyes and clenched his fists and the rumbling stopped.His eyes opened and revealed his usual baby blue.

“Go home, lock the doors, call Barret and fill him in, have him come over for extra backup.”Cloud said as he made for the door.

“Cloud I told you there’s three of them!” Tifa said.

“Doesn’t matter.” He said.“Jessie is home alone, I need to get to her and find these guys before they find Claudia.” 

“Ok... be safe please.” Tifa said.

“Will do.” He replied.

Aerith looked concerned as Cloud made for the door. 

“Cloud!I have a really bad feeling about this guys.I sensed something dark and disturbing from them, I just can’t shake it.”She said.

“Go home, ill contact you later.” He said as he exited the bar and tore down the road on his bike.

Tifa and Aerith stood silent for a moment.“I don’t like this.” Aerith said breaking the silence.

Tifa’s phone rang and she pulled it out.

“It’s Jessie.” Tifa said softly.

_________________________________

Jessie laid on the bed still in her robe sleeping.It had been an exhausting morning, between the emotional rollercoaster of Claudia leaving, and Her and Cloud’s intimate time afterward.She slept soundly as three bikes pulled up to the front of the house and parked. 

The rumbling of the engine woke Jessie as she began to stir. 

“He’s back already.” She said with a smile as she stretched.

She heard numerous male voices outside and froze for a second before peeking out the window to see.Three men got off the bikes and proceeded to the front door.

Jessie jumped out of bed and ran for the bedroom door as she peeked through the crack.

The men walked into the house and split up, the shorter of the three examined photos on the walls and called to the other two to search the house.

She bolted for the closet and closed the sliding door.She scrambled through the pocket of her robe for her phone before remembering she left it on the kitchen counter.She sifted through the hanging clothes before finding her SOLDIER uniform and quietly began slipping it on.

The shorter of the three examined family photos and sifted throughthe kitchen afterwards.He glanced at the cell phone on the counter and picked it up.He read through text messages intently while smiling.

The two others came out into the kitchen with him.“House is clear.” The bigger man said.

Jessie slipped out of the closet in her SOLDIER gear and crept over to the bed.She carefully slid out a long lock box and opened the buckles before opening the lid and pulling the mythril Sabre quietly from it and placing it on her back.She crept over to the bedroom door and watched through the crack.

“Looks like we just missed them, shower walls are wet and the mirror is steamed up.” The bigger guy said.

“Doesn’t matter, look.” The shorter guy said as he showed Jessie’s phone.“The goddess is at the SOLDIER academy.We need to secure her to establish leverage over brother to ensure his cooperation.” 

“The SOLDIER academy... do you have a plan?” The long haired gunman asked.

“Of course... but first let’s send brother a message.” He said as the three began to trash the house. 

Jessie evaluated her surroundings and chose to stay hidden for now, unsure of what they were after and hoping Cloud would return to back her up.

After breaking a few things and making a mess the three exited the house and hopped on their bikes.With a roar of the engines they tore down the driveway and turned back towards town.Jessie grabbed her phone from the counter and called Cloud. 

“Damnit, he must be carrying stuff in the bar for Tifa...”. She said as she hung up.

“Comon Tifa, pick up.” She stammered.

“Jessie!” Tifa said as she answered.

“Tifa! Quick where’s Cloud?”She said.

“He just left...” Tifa said. “What’s going on?” 

“Three guys just broke into the house and trashed the place.They were armed and all had silver hair.”Jessie said.

Tifa gazed at Aerith, “Jess hun you should probably sit down for this....” Tifa said.

The two exchanged stories about each other’s encounters with the three men.Jessie was repulsed by the man groping Tifa the way he did.Upon hearing about reunion, Cloud and Claudia, Jessie felt that worry set in she had been afraid of from the start. 

_________________________________

“The simulator will create a real scenario based on the protocols put in place.This particular scenario will be a small town overrun with fiends, there will be civilians, monsters, and you.The panic will feel very real, your assignment is to protect the innocent, eliminate the threat.Work together to accomplish the mission.The main threat will enter at a random time, points are awarded for kill and specific decisions made in the heat of the moment.You will lose points if you take damage and your are eliminated if you take what’s considered fatal or near fatal damage.The main enemy is the bandersnatch, a ferocious creature with sharp claws and teeth, a spiked tail and massive power.The creature is very fast despite its large size, special points are awarded if acandidate that is able to kill it, ” Viper said as he briefed the six candidates.

“Team one leader - Claudia. You will lead Snow and Axel.” Viper said.

“Yeah! Let’s get it!” Snow said as he held his fist out to axel and Claudia.Axel obliged and did the same.Claudia glared at Snow. 

“What’s he smiling at?” She wondered.

“Don’t leave me hanging captain!”Snow said with a grin. 

Claudia rolled her eyes with a sigh and gave a quick fist bump before re crossing her arms in front of her.

“Team two leader - Lance, you will lead Locke and Ven”

“Damn right !” Lance said with a proud hands on his hips stance.“Just do as I say lackys and we will win this thing!” Lance boasted.

“Make your final preparations now, the simulator will be activated when you finish and you will enter directly into the battle grounds.Good luck.” Viper said before moving over with Rude, Elena and Reno on the sidelines.

Claudia checked her materia one last time, as she made her final adjustments she found herself with two orbs and one slot left.She gazed at the magnify materia she wanted to pair with her lightning and then back to the pink tracker her father had given her.She stared sternly for a moment before snapping the blue magnify into her bracer and placing the pink orb into her bag.

She stood up and stretched her arms above her headbefore tilting her neck to crack it.Snow stared at her during.

“Man, I get to work with Claudia, she’s so gorgeous...” he thought to himself.He shook his head quickly “gotta focus!” He thought.He checked his materia carefully and stood next to Claudia, ready to go.

“Nervous?” He asked her.

“No.” Claudia said.

“Well I don’t mind admitting I am, this sounds intense, but it’s exciting.” Snow said.

Claudia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Wow... your eyes are incredible.Is that from mako?”He asked.

“Yes.”She replied.

“Because your dad is Cloud Strife?”He added.

“Yes.”She again replied.

“Wow, they are beautiful...” he said.He suddenly felt embarrassed that he had said that to her, he got so lost in her gaze that it slipped out.

“Thanks.” She replied as she turned and faced front again.

“Is Cloud as powerful as they say in the stories?” Snow asked.

“Yes.”She replied.

“Ya know I’m trying really hard to get to know my teammate a little better, maybe you could let me in a little bit?” He said as he held his index finger and thumb out about a centimetre apart.

Claudia sighed.“My dad is Cloud Strife, he is every bit as powerful as they say.My mom was a first class as well, they defeated Hojo 18 years ago outside of Edge City along side of their friends.Happy?”She said.

“A little, I’d really like to learn more about you though...” he said.

“Forget it.” She said.“Focus on the mission.” 

“Yes ma’am.” He said before cracking a coy smile.“How about this, if I score higher than you in the mission, you have to go on a date with me?” 

“What!?” She stammered.

“You heard me, if I score higher than you, we go on one date?What’s wrong? Scared you might lose?” He said playing her competitive nature.

She glared a fierce mako stare at him.“Pfft your on.”She replied.

“Hell yeah!” He said to himself, “gotta focus, there’s a lot more riding on this now than just beating Lance’s team.”He thought.

Viper stood on the sidelines with Rude and Elena, a pedestal with a button on the top of it in front of him.“Candidates, begin.” He said as he pushed the button.

In a haze around them, the simulator burst out a light and after it dimmed seconds later they were seemingly in a small village. 

“Alright let’s move.” Claudia said as they began to move through the village. 

“Where are the fiends?” Snow wondered.

“Stay on your toes.” She replied. 

“Seems quiet.” Axel added.

Axel was a friend of Snow’s , he was about the height of Snow, which was a few inches taller than Claudia, he had red hair and specialized in daggers.

Civilians walked all around them, they seemed so real.

“Hi, how are you?” A woman said to Claudia. 

“Uhhh, good?” Claudia stammered as the woman smiled and kept walking.

“This is freaky real...” Axel said.Just as he finished his sentence, an explosion blew the small home next to them into pieces.They shielded their faces with their forearms as the house rubble burned in a blazing inferno. 

“Holy shit!” Snow yelled. “I can feel the heat from the fire...” 

The towns folk screams filled the air, men, woman, and children ran in all directions for their lives as fiends began to pour into the streets.Similar to insect like creatures but about waist high and sharp teeth and claws.

“Let’s go to work.” Claudia said as they dashed in and began to fight.

With brilliant footwork and movement, Claudia mowed down one after the other with ease.Snow brawled his way into a group, landing heavy strikes and and kicks before slamming his fist into the ground between a group and sending them flying from the force.

Axel flipped his daggers around as he spun circles slashing high and low before flipping and landing a double downward stab on a bloodhound. 

Lance and his team worked the other side of the village, Lance powered through a wave of creatures leaving his team behind.

Claudia triggered a switch on her sword, splitting it into two as she began to dual wield with looping, overhead, side to side slashes, mowing down everything in her path.Snow threw a head kick at a serpent type creature , it crashed to the ground before he dropped an axe kick on it to finish it off.He grinned as he held his thumb up towards his chest, “can’t take this guy easily!” He beamed before crouching suddenly from the sound of ripping flesh behind him as the head of a second serpent dropped next to him.Claudia stood behind him.

“Watch your back.” She said before charging further into the village.

“Damn girl, you just keep finding ways to be more and more attractive.” He said as he charged behind her.

Axel joined the group as they gathered in front of a burning house.A woman in front screamed as she was surrounded.The team ran towards her before she screamed, “my child is in that house!”Pointing to the burning home.

Claudia skidded to a stop.“You two help her.” Before running toward the house. 

“Claudia no! Are you insane?” Snow yelled as Claudia ran into the burning building.Snow and Axel took care of the fiends and ran to the house before flames burst out of the door preventing them from entering.

Claudia kept low as she moved through the burning house, the ceiling was collapsing and the smoke was intense.What an insane simulation, she could feel the smoke squeezing her lungs and the intense heat from the flames.She could hear a child crying in the distance.

“Where are you!” She yelled before coughing.

“Help me!” A voice called from the end of the hall.

Claudia entered the bedroom at the end of the hall.A little boy was curled up in the corner of the room filled with smoke, the flames just outside of the bedroom making their way in quickly. 

Claudia crouched and held her arms out with a smile.“Come with me, I’ll protect you.” She said softly.

The scared little boy cautiously approached her before hugging her tightly.She held her arms around the little boy, using one hand to cup his head and hold his face into her shoulder.Back the way she came wasn’t an option, the flames had engulfed the hallway.She clenched her jaw and searched for another option.

“Claudia!” Snow yelled.“Damnit....”

Claudia moved to the window, she gazed at it before deciding it was time. She closed her eyes briefly before holding her hand out and opening her eyes revealing a glowing green.

Snow paced the house, “Claudia!” He yelled over and over.With a sudden crash the wall surrounding the window exploded and Claudia jumped down from the second floor and landed on her feet with the child in her arms.

She ran over to the woman and gave her the child. “Get out of here, it’s not safe.” She said before turning to her team.

Snow and Axel stood shocked, jaws wide open in disbelieve of what they had just seen.

”what?” Claudia said.

”so are we pretending you didn’t just blow the side of that house off? What materia was that?” Snow asked.

Claudia turned her head and dodged the question. “Let’s hurry.” She said as she ran deeper into the village.

as they rounded the bend and came to the court in the center of the village, Claudia spotted the bandersnach. It was rampaging, smashing into buildings and swinging its long tail at people and vendor stands.

”everyone get back!” She yelled as she drew her sword which she had put back together as one.

The villagers backed up and hid. Claudia whistled and the bandersnatch turned and faced her.   
  


“right here big boy.” She said.   
  


the creature charged at her as she dashed forward, it growled and raged as it got closer. Just as she met the beast she slid like a baseball player under neath the beast and slashed the whole way back. The creature roared in pain as she slid out the back and took a slash at the tail.

Snow and Axel took on the minions surrounding the area while Claudia focused on the big guy.   
  


wounded but not yet done, the creature raged and came at Claudia. She channeled her haste spell and dashed side to side so quickly the beast couldn’t follow her movements before she landed a horizontal slash across the corners of its mouth. The beast staggered as it attempted to collect itself.

”hey ugly! Right here!” Lance called from the side.

”back off, this is my fish!” Claudia sneered.

”looks like he’s still fair game to me.” Lance scoffed.

”Lance! Little help?” Locke and Ven yelled from a ways back. They had encountered a flan and were struggling.

Lance laughed, “hang on boys I got the big guy here for the win!” He said confidently.

Snow grunted, Locke and Ven were in obvious trouble. “Damnit I got a date with Claudia on the line here!” He yelled before dashing towards Locke and Ven to help with Axel behind him.

”think you’ll get the finishing blow?” Lance said with a cocky smile.   
  


“I know I will.” She chirped.

Snow stood in front of the flan with his fists raised. A real ugly creature, it looked like a gooey rubber blob with a Halloween ghost like face and blue rubber like body.

Axel helped Locke and Ven fall back and began healing spells.

The flan was encased in a green sphere almost, Snow was unsure what sort of glass like dome was.

He charged in and threw a heavy punch that dented into the flan hard. He stepped back with a grin. “You like that?” He said as he wiped the tip of his nose with his thumb.

The flan popped out the dent with its rubber like body completely unharmed. Snow growled as he channeled his materia.

Lance laughed “stupid!” He said.

Claudia yelled, “Snow don’t!” But it was too late, he casted lightning that bounced off the green sphere and came right back him with a direct hit. He crashed to the ground at Axel’s feet.   
  


“what do we do?” Axel said nervously.

”Ugh seriously!” Claudia scoffed as she forced herself away from the big score of the bandersnatch and dashed in to face the flan.

”Ugh Claudia be careful this one is tricky...” Snow grunted as he staggered to his feet.

”get back!” She ordered.

the group listened and stay back a few feet as Claudia sized up the flan. She shouldered her sword and held her fists up.

The flan began to move in and close the distance on her.   
  


Claudia dashed in with hand out and materia charged. She whipped her hand out and the flan stopped dead in its tracks. She let out a scream and she wailed rights and lefts into its body, fists pounding into it lightning fast as she pushed it back. She threw her fist back for a final heavy smash but opened her palm in its face with her right hand as the green sphere shattered, she immediately threw her left hand forward and blasted four consecutive lightning blast that turned the flan into a smouldering pile of burnt rubber.   
  


“did you see that?” Reno said.

”I sure did.” Rude said.

”she’s incredible.” Elena added.

”she charged in with the physical attacks not to hurt the flan but to busy it while she channeled two spells at once, dispel with the right to shatter its reflect, then quadra magic lightning with the left. Her battle tactics are far further along than I expected.” Reno said.

Claudia turned back to the bandersnatch to see its body on the ground and Lance standing proud next to it.

“ahh shit...” Snow grumbled.   
  


“mission accomplished.” The simulator automated voice said as village and all suddenly faded away.

”yeah! I’m the best!” Lance bragged.

”pfft Claudia had it half dead before you started on it.” Snow scoffed.

”I finished it, my score!” Lance argued.

”excellent job!” Reno said.   
  


Rude and Elena whispered to each other and Reno listened in.

”damnit...” Claudia scoffed.

”Team one win.” Reno called.

”are you kidding me?” Lance argued.

”Yes you did get the bandersnatch, but you abandoned your crew and failed to help them when they needed it. Team one had more fiend count, saved civilians in danger, a little boy from a burning building and their leader saved your team with an incredible materia and battle plan. The scores don’t lie Lance.” Viper said.

Lance stared daggers at them.

”who scored highest overall?” Snow asked, hoping he did enough to win his date.

”Claudia scores highest overall.” Viper said.

”Aww man, blew it!” Snow said disappointed.

Claudia shrugged at him. “Guess I’m off the hook.” She said.

”yeah.... seems so.” Snow said with a pout.

”alright candidates, that’s all for today, you are dismissed and free to do as you please until tomorrow. Great job!” Reno said as they all began to pack up and leave.

Lance wandered over to the opposite side of the simulator near the locker room doors. He slammed his fist into a few things before leaving the room.

Claudia packed up her things and got ready to go.

Snow and Axel joined her, “hey you wana go check out campus a bit?” Snow asked.

”I have things to do.” She said.

”oh ok...” he replied still upset with himself for missing his chance.

”that sword of yours is awesome, where did you get it?” Axel asked.

Claudia smirked. “My mother made it, it’s called fusion sword, works as a broadsword or dual wield with the release of a trigger.”   
  


“awesome!” Axel said.

”hey Claudia?” Snow stammered.

she turned and gave him a mako glare.

”I know I lost and all but, I’d really like to chat some more and get to know you better...” he said.

Claudia sighed, “alright.”   
  


“huh?” Snow said shocked.

”I said alright, I’ll go with you guys for a walk around campus, but once we get to the dorms I’m done.” She said.

”right on!” Snow beamed. “This is my chance to flirt a little and see if she bites.” He thought. “Man she’s beautiful, can’t screw this up...”


	3. Welcome To SOLDIER

Claudia strolled along the campus grounds with Snow and Axel.Her baby blue glowing eyes moved around the area as she explored her new home away from home.Snow was mesmerized by her, long golden blonde hair, beautiful flawless face with those baby blue glowing eyes.His gaze travelled down her carefully so that we didn’t get caught.She was slim but with a muscle tone, he found himself staring hard unable to help himself.She was shorter than him by a couple inches and he couldn’t help admire her round behind and perky round chest. 

Claudia turned quickly and caught him staring. 

“What?” She said.

Snow blushed fiercely “uhhhh nothing!” He said.

“What are you looking at?” She said with a single raised eyebrow.

“Your fusion sword! Yeah, it’s really cool.”He said. “Nice recovery.” He thought to himself.

Axel smiled holding back a laugh.“I just remembered I need to throw my laundry in.I’ll catch you two later.” Axel said with a wink to Snow.

Snow gave a thumbs up behind Claudia’s back but quickly dropped his arm to his side when she turned to face him.She lowered her brows as she stared at Snow.Snow smiled and giggled as he rubbed the back of his head.

They strolled into the main lobby where most of what they needed could be found, library, cafeteria, and the hallway access for the training simulators similar to the one they used today and the hallway to the dorms.There was also a student lounge area, attached to it was a wide open space used for socials and get togethers.

“That’s where the party planning committee does most of their party’s and socials. “ Snow said.Claudia seemed unamused.

“Oh hey Snow!” A girl called as she ran over.

“Oh hey Sarah! “ Snow said.

Sarah was a third class SOLDIER and a member of party planning committee.She was short with brown hair to her shoulders and a petite figure.She was dressed in the SOLDIER uniform that had a few differences from the candidate uniform that Claudia and Snow wore.

“Hey we are well under way with the party plans for this week!”She beamed.

“That’s awesome!” He said before catching her staring at Claudia and then back to him.

“Oh shit! Sorry, Sarah this is Claudia, Claudia this is Sarah, she’s a third class and helps throw the parties and socials.” He said.

Claudia nodded.

“Wow... your eyes are beautiful...I didn’t think they did mako showering with candidates. Is that what happened to you?She asked.

“No.” Claudia replied.

“Get this, Claudia here is Cloud Strife’s daughter!” Snow said.

Sarah’s face lit up as she blushed.“Wowww, what’s he like? Is he as dreamy in person as they say?” She asked.

Claudia raised her eyebrow. “Are you asking me if I think my father is hot?” She scoffed.

Sarah laughed, “no I guess not eh?”

“So how old are you Claudia?” She asked.

“18 Friday.” She said.

“Oh wow! Birthday girl!That’s awesome, you know we are having the welcoming party for the new recruits this Friday night, maybe Snow will take you for a little birthday date!” She beamed.

“Are we done here?” Claudia scoffed as she folded her arms in front of her.

Sarah frowned unsure why she was seemed irritated by the idea of a party.

“Damnit man your blowing it, say something, flirt with her..” Snow thought to himself.

“Claudia, would you like to-“ he stammered before he was cut off by the chime of the announcement system.

“Candidates Claudia, Snow, Axel, Lance, Locke and Ven, report to Viper’s office.”The system called.

Claudia turned and walked away without saying anything. 

“Umm bye Claudia?” Sarah said as she shrugged at Snow. 

Claudia waved her hand without turning back to face them as she kept walking.

“She seems stern...” Sarah said.

“She’s new, she’ll warm up.” Snow said before jogging behind her to catch up.

____________________________________

The six candidates stood side by side formally in Vipers office.There were certificates hung on the walls, a book shelf and filing cabinets with a large desk and computer on it.Viper sat at the desk filling out paperwork as they stood at attention.

“I’m sure your all wondering why your here.” Viper said without looking up from his papers.

“Yes sir!” They said together.

“I’m sure you’re also wondering why the six of you are here out of the large group we started with.” He added.“You have all been selected as recruits for SOLDIER.You will be issued new uniforms and full time positions as third class SOLDIER.Though your training is incomplete, this merely gets you into the program full time and you will now be paid a salary and respond to jobs based on your experience.There’s a long road ahead, but I feel you six have what it takes, as do the Turks and President Reno.Be proud, you are all now members of SOLDIER.”He said.

They cheered at the accomplishment, knowing that they were in but still had to complete the program before becoming fully trained first class.

Claudia stood emotionless, stern.

“Claudia will remain team one leader with Snow and Axel.Lance with lead team two with Locke and Ven.Nice work out there Claudia, we have high expectations of you.Lance.... you need work on your leadership skills and teamwork, I expect better from you in the future or you will be demoted.” Viper said.

Lance glared at Claudia. “Shoot me down, then steal my spotlight.... I’ll show you.” He thought to himself.

“Your uniforms are here, you will wear those from now on, welcome to SOLDIER.” 

_______________________________

Cloud raced down the road leading out of town, his heart pounding and a lump in his throat, he wasn’t sure if the three knew where to find them or not, but he knew he needed to get to Jessie first.

Only being minutes away, he noticed oncoming bike traffic.A bad feeling swept over him as he got closer and saw it was three bikes, and riding them were the three from the picture.

He triggered the hatch for his sword holster and drew the buster sword in his left hand as he raced forward.

They blew passed each other before all locked up their brakes and pulled a 180. 

Getting off their bikes and standing facing each other there was a silence in the air.

Cloud held his blade in his left hand as he stared down the three.

“I hear your lookin for me.” Cloud said.

“You hear correct.” The leader said as he walked towards Cloud.

“What do you want?” Cloud said sternly.

“You, brother.” He said.

“Wrong person, I don’t have a brother.” Cloud replied.

“Will you be participating in the reunion? Mother is excited to see you, it’s been so long...” he said.

“No idea what your talking about.” Cloud said.

“Mother has missed you, she wants to give this world her gift, she will claim what is rightfully hers and cleanse this world and everyone will become mothers children.”He said.

“Your crazy.” Cloud barked.

“You share the gene, mother’s gift, it sleeps within you, you need to be woken and return to mother.Then we will cleanse the world together.”He said with a grin, his silver hair covering part of his face.

“Not happening.” Cloud answered.

“That’s most unfortunate, I will consult with mother on your punishment for disobeying, until then, our business here is finished.”He said.

Cloud dragged his sword along the ground as he swiped it out in front of him and pointed it at the big guy.“You.” He said sternly.“That woman from the bar is very dear to me, both of them.I’m going to make sure you never touch them again.” He said.

The big man smiled.“You want me little man?Let’s go.” He said taking his ready stance and holding his fists up.Cloud stood with his blade pointed straight out, a fierce gaze in his eyes.

The big man dashed at Cloud and slammed his spike gauntlet against his sword. 

Cloud smiled, “I seriously hope that’s not all you got.” 

The man growled as he threw wild punches that Cloud dodged with ease.He threw a head kick that Cloud blocked with his forearm.A snicker on his face enraged the bigger man as he violently thrashed, far too slow to hit Cloud.He thrusted forward with a fist and Cloud spun to the side with a slash that chopped the man’s hand off in a single swipe. 

The man yelled in a rage as his hand dropped to the ground and he held his wrist with his other hand.

The hand turned into a boiling pile of purple like liquid that sizzled on the ground.

“The hell?” Cloud stammered as the man’s hand grow back before his eyes.

“It seems he’s stronger than we anticipated, brother, jump in an help would you?” The leader said the long haired gunman.

“No!” Cloud barked.“All three of you, let’s go.” 

The men snickered.“So be it.” The leader said with a grin.

The ground began to shake violently as Cloud’s eyes flashed the familiar green glow.

“This is interesting...” the leader said.

With a loud scream, Cloud erupted into a green aura that surrounded him.

“The professors records didn’t say anything about him being able to control his transformed state...” the leader said.

“Professor?” Cloud said sternly.

“Our creator, professor Hojo.” The man said with a sinister grin.

“He’s alive?” Cloud stammered.

“Sadly no, you saw to that.But we were created before that, to eliminate you.Sadly after his death we were left without purpose , doomed to sleep in our chambers , until one day, mother spoke to me.We are going to help mother take this world, she gave us purpose and she will bring us in with her as her children.”He said holding his arms spread out.

Cloud’s aura flowed gently as he stared daggers at them.“Who’s this mother?”

The man smiled.“Jenova...”

Cloud’s eyes widen and he clenched his jaw.“I can’t allow you to do that.” He said.

“You can’t stop us... “ he said as he waved his hand and a black and purple doorway shaped haze appeared.

“Oh and I have a message for you...” he said before glaring his green eyes at Cloud.With a change in his voice to an all too familiar tone “good to see you.... Cloud.” 

Cloud gasped as the three disappeared into the dark doorway before it too disappeared.

“There’s no way...” Cloud said.He looked at his blade with the same purple residue from the hand.“Gross.” He said as he shook the blade sending the liquid to the ground. 

He pulled out his phone and held it to his ear.“Tifa?”

“Cloud, what’s going on? Did you find them?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure did.I think this thing runs deeper than we thought.” He said.

“I was afraid of that.” She stammered.

“I better take a trip to Midgar, make sure Claudia is safe.” He said.

“Ok, anything we can do?” She asked.

“Not right now, let me see what I can dig up.” He said.

“Ok... be safe Cloud, call me when you have Claudia.” She said.

“Will do.” Cloud replied before hanging up. 

_______________________________

Jessie hung up the phone and paced the house, she knew something wasn’t right.She tried waiting for Cloud to return home but the worry was getting to her.He wasn’t answering his phone and she knew those men were out there. 

She left the house and proceeded to the garage where she pulled the tarp off her bike and hopped on it.It had been years since she rode it, her fighting days behind her.She fired up the bike and it started immediately.She grinned as she adjusted her sword and admired her SOLDIER uniform and how it felt. 

Her smile soon dropped when she felt the ground shaking all around her.Her eyes widened and she knew, he transformed.

She cracked the throttle and raced down the road towards town.

As she flew down the road with the throttle pinned she saw a bike come into sight.As she got closer she noticed Cloud standing next to it on his phone, she hit the brakes and parked next to his as he hung up the phone.

“Cloud!” She said as she got off the bike and hugged him.

“Jessie, what’s up? Your in your gear?” He said.

“Long story,” she said before filling him in on what happened.

“So I’m thinking we should go check on Claudia, just in case.”He said.

Jessie took a deep breath.“Cloud I can’t handle this, it’s just like I thought, my baby is in trouble, I know it.” 

Cloud held her tight and kissed her forehead.“It’s gunna be ok, she’s gunna be fine.” He assured her.

“It will be late by the time we get there, the campus will be closed.” She said.

“I’ll call Reno, we’ll stay with Tifa tonight and leave tomorrow morning.” He said.

“Ok.... make sure Reno checks on her.” Jessie said softly.

Cloud pulled his phone out and called him.No answer.

______________________________

Reno and Yuffie sat at a restaurant in Midgar.Reno was sharply dressed as per usual and Yuffie was wearing a beautiful black dress that really showed off her figure.

“It’s just, we’re out on a date and you keep dealing with business, just once I wish it could be about us, like the old days.” Yuffie said as she swirled her glass of wine in her palm.

“I know, Your right, I’m sorry.” He replied before putting his phone on the table face down. “You look good tonight.” He said changing the subject.

“Are you kidding me?” She scoffed. “I look amazing tonight!” She said with a raised eyebrow as she cupped her breasts and pushed them up and then ran her hands down her figure.

Reno smirked, “yeah you sure do!” He said as he took a sip of wine.

The waiters came and took their orders with a smile before returning to the kitchen. 

“Nice place huh?”He said

“Yeah, I feel like dancing, take me dancing afterwards like we used to!” She said as she shot him a bright smile.

“Sure thing babe.” He said.They stared at each other smiling for a moment before his phone vibrated on the table.

Yuffie’s smile quickly turned into a frown as she sighed and crossed her arms, clearly annoyed.

Reno grabbed the phone and muted it before turning it off. “See? Gone.” He said before putting it into his pocket.

Yuffie’s smile returned as she ran her foot up his leg under the table.“Good boy....” she said in a seductive tone.

__________________________________

“Shit... he’s not answering. “ Cloud said as he pocketed his phone.

“Cloud? I don’t like this...” Jessie admitted.

“It’s fine, they don’t know where she is, I’ll text her to stay put until we get there just in case.I mean it’s a school for SOLDIER.It would be almost impossible for three guys to walk in there and get away with anything.” He said.

“True...” Jessie said unconvinced.

“Let’s head to Tifa’s it’s getting late.” He said as the two saddled up and drove down the road.

__________________________________

Claudia woke up and silenced her alarm.She sat up and stretched before getting up and going to the bathroom.After a shower and drying her long golden blonde hair, she tied it up into her signature ponytail with two strands down the sides of her face just like her mother wore it.She walked out of the bathroom in her matching black bra and underwear and picked up her new SOLDIER uniform.She slid the tight fitting Kevlar pants on and buttoned them.As she added the belt she glanced in the mirror and couldn’t help but notice how good she felt she looked in them, especially her butt.

“Hmmm” she hummed to herself as she admired it. Yes she was a fighter and a SOLDIER, but she also still a girl, and she liked girlie things too, and she liked looking good because it made her feel good.She grabbed the tunic and slid it over her head.It was sleeveless and had a zipper on the top that she left zipped down a few inches, it showed a little cleavage on her perky round chest, but not too much.She chuckled as she thought about the time her mother commented about being jealous of her bust.

The bottom of the tunic had a slit in the fabric that came up to her belly button where the material parted and exposed her belly button piercing.She found herself again thinking about her mother and the time she came home with the piercing and how mad her mother was.She chuckled to herself again and thought “am I a little homesick?Maybe I’ll call them later.” 

She strapped on the shoulder guards, they were smaller than the boys, made to fit her frame and not be bulky and hard to move in, then she slid on her gloves before clamping on her bracer.She kept her same materia equipped as she had from the simulator.As she crossed the room she picked up her fusion sword and placed it on her back.Again returning to the mirror she took a look at herself.Black boots, tight pants that she loved the way her butt looked in, a tunic that showed more skin than she was used to along with her belly button and piercing, a little cleavage and her straight golden blonde hair with baby blue glowing eyes.

“Damn...” she said to herself with a chuckle.She gave a quick spray of her favourite fragrance on her neck and crossed the room to pick up her phone.

She signed into the student directory app and pulled up her schedule for the day.Advanced materia with Viper, hand to hand double period with Rude, and leadership with Elena.It sounded like a busy day, but she couldn’t wait.

A small chat bubble with Snow’s face popped up on her screen with a notification on it.She lowered her brows as she clicked on it and a chat window opened.

“Hey Claudia, I see you signed into the directory, isn’t this cool we can message each other through here.”He wrote.

“Great.” Claudia wrote as she rolled her eyes.

“Did you check your schedule? What do you have today?” He asked.

“Advanced materia, Hand to hand double period and leadership.” She wrote back.

“Awesome we do have the same classes!” He wrote.

“Ok.” She wrote.

“Did you try on your uniform yet?Aren’t they sweet?” He wrote with a winky face.

“They are.” She wrote back.

“Ok, I guess I’ll see you soon then!” He wrote with a few smiley faces.

She shoved her phone in her pocket and walked out into the hall, Vipers class was on the other side of campus so she gave herself lots of time to get there.

As she strolled through main lobby area she heard a voice behind her.

“Claudia! Wait up!” Snow called as he jogged over.

He strolled up to her with a big smile, “wow... Claudia you look fantastic!” He beamed.“Like a sexy badass!” 

“Umm thanks?” She said.

“Well, what do ya think?” He said as he posed in his uniform with his hands on his hips very proud.

He hand a more loose boys version of the same pants and boots, a dark sleeveless tunic, two shoulder guards a little bigger than hers.The tunic also had the zipper up top but not the slit on the bottom.His zipper was all the way down to the centre of his chest and exposed his chest muscles.He wore a tight fitting black skull cap style thin touque that his hair stuck out a few inches from and a necklace around his neck with a small pendant and standard issue metal knuckle gloves.

Claudia also noticed he had more muscle mass than she thought.The candidate uniforms were not as revealing as these ones.He had larger arms and chest than she thought and just a light sandpaper scruff on his face.

“Looks good.” She said.

“Really! You think so?”He said excited.

“Sure.” She said before continuing to walk to class. 

“Hey wait up!” He said as he walked with her.

“You know, now that we’re a team I figure we should get to know each other better.” He said.

“Uh huh.” She said sounding uninterested.

“Yeah I mean, this is a partnership, we are gunna travel together, fight together, do all sorts of things together, don’t ya think it would be nice to know a little more about each other?”He said.

“I suppose.” She said.

“Maybe we could go for lunch together and-“ he said before she glared at him.

“Strictly business!” He said as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled as he laughed nervously.

Claudia stared at him for a moment.

“Damn she’s so hard to read sometimes.” Snow thought to himself.

“Well well, every time ya turn around, Claudia and Snow are together.” Lance said as he joined the two.

“What do you want Lance?” Snow huffed.

“I just wana see what all the fuss is about, Barbie here got superstar status around here on the count of her dad is Cloud Strife.” He said.

If looks could kill, Lance would have dropped dead right there as Claudia stared at him.

“Resting bitch face suits you.” He said with a laugh.

“Hey!” Snow suddenly said with an irritated tone.“Watch it Lance!” 

“Or what?” Lance said.

“Or I’ll shove my fist down your throat!” Snow scoffed.

“Stop it.” Claudia ordered.“Lance piss off unless you want me to remind you what I can do.” Claudia said with a fierce mako gaze.

“Ya know it’s a damn crime that they favour you over me because of who your old man is.” Lance said as he walked away.

Claudia stared daggers as he walked away.

“The only crime here is that dumb ass hair cut.” Snow scoffed.

“Pffft” Claudia slightly chuckled out before catching herself.

“Ahhhh is that a smile I think I saw?” Snow said.

“Nope.” Claudia said as she kept walking.

“I’m gunna wear you down Strife! You’ll see, I’ll make you smile eventually.”He teased.

“Doubt it.” She said.

The announcement system chimed, “Third class Claudia, Snow, Axel, Lance, Locke and Ven, gear up and report to the conference room immediately.”

“I wonder what that’s all about.” Snow said.

“It’s time to go to work.” Claudia said as she walked away with Snow chasing after. 


	4. M.I.A.

“Go for Reno.” He said as he answered his phone the next morning in his office.

“Reno, it’s Cloud.”

“Hey man, what’s up?” Reno said.

Cloud filled Reno in on the events that had taken place, about the three men and the potential danger for Claudia.

“Alright, I’m in meetings all morning, but come by the campus this afternoon, trust me when I say that school is the safest place for her right now.Heavy SOLDIER presence and guards.Nobody gets in without an i.d.And the whole building goes on lock down for trespassers.”He said. “I’ll meet you at the campus and we will have Claudia come to the office so that you can see her, but I think she’s in the best place right now while we sort out this problem with these three.”

“That sounds good to me.We can go over a plan to find them and stop them before this gets any worse.” Cloud said.

“Exactly, Claudia has a pretty full schedule today so she will be in good hands until then.”Reno said.

“Ok, see you then.” Cloud said before hanging up.

“So?” Jessie wondered.

“We are going to meet him and Claudia both this afternoon at the campus.It will take us until then to get there anyway.”He said.

“Ok so she’s alright then?” Jessie asked.Tifa and Aerith both sat patiently waiting the answer.

“Yeah she’s fine. She has a full class schedule today.” He assured her.

“Ok good.... my heart!”Jessie said with a chuckle, a sense of relief from the worry at last.

“If we leave now we will be there shortly after lunch.” Cloud said.“Thanks again for the place to crash tonight.” He said to Tifa and Aerith.

“Of course! Anytime!” Tifa said.

“I’m relieved she’s ok.” Aerith said.

“Yeah, but I need to see her to be sure.” Cloud said.

“Yes agreed.” Jessie said.

Cloud and Jessie took their leave of Tifa and Aerith’s place and jumped on their bikes and got ready for the drive.

____________________________________

Viper stood at the front of the conference room, Claudia and her team as well as Lance and his team sat around the table.

“We received a distress call from a small town near Corel.They were attacked by what was reported as some sort of swamp monster type creature.Damages have been reported to the town’s food and water supply.You are being dispatched on a cargo plane with food, water and supplies for the town.They are a small community and require outside support during this difficult time.Your objective is make contact with the client, deliver supplies and eliminate the threat.”Viper said.

“Sounds important!” Snow beamed.

“Sounds boring.” Lance scoffed with his feet on the table.

Viper glared at Lance, “this is the real deal, Claudia will over see the job.” 

“Are you shittin me?” Lance grumbled to himself.

“It’s a straight forward job, you should be back in two days, until then you are excused from classes.Lance I expect you to lead your team and support Claudia’s decisions.”

“So I’m leader of my team but still have to listen to her.” Lance growled.

“If you don’t like it, stay put and let us handle it.”Claudia said with a glare.

Lance stormed out of the room and His team followed.

Viper sighed, “young attitudes....” he said as he shook his head.“Claudia, if he pulls any shit out there, you will take responsibility for his team and bring him in for me to deal with.”

“Yes sir.” She said.

“Alright dismissed, head over to the airstrip immediately, and good luck!” He said.

Claudia and her team exited the room into the hall, Lance was leaning against the wall. 

“Hey Barbie!You can play delivery girl with the rest of meat head mountain over there, but when it comes to the monster.... stay the fuck out of my way!” He said as he got face to face with her before storming off. 

“Dick...” Snow grumbled.“Don’t let him get to you Claudia.” 

“I’m fine.” She replied unfazed by Lance and his attitude.“Let’s go.” 

The cargo plane was loaded when they arrived, the ramp platform in the back still lowered, the team entered the backside of the plane and Claudia inspected the cargo.Snow walked by her and caught the scent of her fragrance as he did.He turned his head to look at her as he kept walking as he did.Everything about her was intoxicating to him.Not watching where he was going he walked face first into a large crate.

“Damnit!” He yelled as his face banged into the wood.

Lance burst out laughing, “dumbass.”

Claudia looked up quickly.“Jeez Snow, be careful!” She said as she continued checking over the cargo.

She bent down to pick up a smaller crate and stack it on another to strap it in.

Snow walked over and bent down on the opposite side of it.“Let me help you with that!” He said as he bent down and banged heads with her. 

“Shit!” He said as he held his own head and looked over at Claudia’s gaze as she held hers.

Lance laughed even harder.“What a goon!” He said as he laughed.

“I’m sorry!” He stammered.

“It’s ok, she said as she stacked the crate and secured the strap.Snow walked by Lance and sat across from him rubbing his head.

“Smooth...” Lance mocked.

“Shut up Lance.” Snow groaned.

Claudia sat down and strapped in, as did the rest of the team.The plane took off minutes later, leading them to their first real assignment as SOLDIER.

The flight was fairly slow, cargo plane wasnot exactly built for speed.Claudia stood at the back of the plane leaning back first against the wall with her eyes closed.Snow paced back and fourth impatiently, the rest sat quietly.Lance has a small knife he spun around between his fingers as he stared at Claudia.

“Look at that cocky bitch, thinks she’s in charge of me.I’ll show her, I’ll show them all, I should be the superstar, not some Barbie girl bimbo with a legend for a father.” He thought to himself.

The plane shook for second startling the team.Seconds later it shook again, this time it was worse.Claudia looked up at the team, a silence among them.

The intercom came on and the pilot came over the speaker.“Claudia we got a bogey on our six, I can’t do any fancy maneuvering in this type of aircraft. Things might get ugly.”

Claudia pushed the button on the speaker.“Open the hatch.” She said as she moved to the back of the plane as the ramp hatch opened and the daylight lit up the interior.

She stood at the edge of the ramp with a hand on the hydraulic cylinder for the ramp to stabilize her.She gazed at the airship behind them as it drew closer.

With a cold mako stare she made eye contact with the shoulder length silver haired swordsman standing with the two others from the bar.

The swordsman stood on the deck of the airship and returned the gaze with his sinister green eyes and a smile on his face.

“Put your parachutes on.” She yelled to the team.

“Why?”Lance scoffed.

Claudia turned around with a stern face. “I said put the fucking thing on! That’s why!” She yelled before turning back to gaze at the swordsman.

The team began strapping on the chutes quickly. 

“Whatever you say Barbie.” Lance mocked as he began to suit up.

The swordsman gazed up at her and smiled, “there she is.... my goddess, even more breathtaking in person.”He said.

“I must have her, she will be most important to our plan and she will receive mother’s gift.”He added as he held his hand out and charged a fire blast.

Claudia’s eyes widened.“Get down!” She yelled as the blast fired and hit the tail of the plane.The aircraft shook violently as fire and smoke erupted from the tail of the plane.The team struggled to stand as the plane began to descend rapidly.

“Shit were going down!”Snow yelled.

Claudia held her hand out and blasted four lightning bolts at the airship missing as the ship maneuvered much better than the cargo plane. 

“She’s feisty .... I like that.” The swordsman said as he blasted an electrical charge that hit the cargo plane and the current ran through it.

The controls began to fail and the plane started to free fall from the sky.

“Shit! We gotta jump!” Snow yelled.He noticed Claudia hanging onto the hydraulics for stability, she didn’t have her chute on.

“Claudia!” He yelled as he grabbed another chute and ran to her. 

Lance scoffed and opened the side door.“Let’s go boys!” He said as he and his team jumped out the door and fell towards the ground before opening their chutes.

Axel staggered as he tried to maneuver to the back. 

“Axel! Jump!” Snow yelled.“I’ll get her!” He added.

Axel nodded and jumped out the side door.

Snow made his way over to Claudia, she was still having a stare down with the swordsman. 

“Claudia Comon! Put this on, we gotta jump!” He yelled as he held the shoulder straps out for her. 

She slipped her arms through the straps and started to buckle the straps around her thighs and between her legs.Snow scrambled to buckle the strap across the front, he held the buckles with both hands and pulled them together.His hands pressed against the sides of her breasts, squishing them together as he struggled to pull the buckles together.

“Damnit Snow!” She yelled.

“Sorry! I’m not trying to! They’rejust big and in the way!” He yelled nervously.

“Just go!” She yelled as she spun him around facing the rear door.

“I’m not leaving you!” He yelled as he turned his head to the side looking back at her. 

“I said go!” She yelled as she kicked him in the ass and he fell forward out of the plane.She secured the buckles across under her bust and dove out behind him.

They fell towards the ground like bullets before pulling their chutes and gliding safely.The plane crashed into the ground just ahead. Flames burst out incinerating the rubble almost immediately. 

Claudia gazed at the plane with a stern look before turning to see the airship that attacked keep going passed them.

“The hell was the point of that?” She wondered before turning her attention to her landing spot in the forest below.She landed on her feet and removed the buckles and dropped the chute to the ground.Snow dropped into the trees and his chute got stuck in the branches as he dangled from them.

“Little help?” He said as he wiggled.

Claudia drew her sword and jumped above snow and slashed the the chute cords with one swipe as Snow crashed to the ground on his ass.

“Damn girl, little rough don’t ya think?” He said as he rubbed his butt.

“Looks like we all got blown off course pretty bad, we’ll have to press on and hope we meet up at the town.”She said as she holstered her sword.

Snow stood up and patted the dust from his pants.“Yeah, sounds good.” He said.“Who were those guys?” He asked.

“No idea.” She said as she adjusted her tunic.

“Listen, about what happened before, I swear I didn’t try that.”Snow began but was cut off.

“It’s fine, let’s not talk about it....ever.” She said with a mako glare at him.

“Yeah that’s probably for the best...” he said as he blushed a little.

“Let’s get moving.” She said as the two made their way through the forest.

____________________________________

Reno opened the office door and stepped inside, Viper was doing paperwork at his desk, he looked up to see Reno come in.

“Mr president sir!” He said surprised to see him.

“Hey viper, do me a favour and page Claudia Strife to come here for a meeting, I have Cloud and Jessie outside waiting to see her.”He said as he crossed the room texting as he leaned on the window ledge.

“Claudia was deployed to the Corel area this morning for a job.” Viper said.

Reno’s face sunk. “Oh shit...” he said.

“Sir?”Viper replied confused.

“We may have a problem here.”Reno said.

The office door opened and Cloud and Jessie stepped in.The face on Reno confirmed Jessie’s fears that something was wrong.

“Guys, you may want to sit down.” Reno stammered.

“Out with it.” Jessie demanded.

“Claudia was deployed to Corel this morning on a job.” He said with hesitation.

Cloud immediately wrapped his arms around Jessie to restrain her as she lounged toward him. 

“Let me go Cloud! Let me go!” She yelled as Cloud hoisted her off the ground as she Kicked and thrashed.

Viper and Reno flinched, “whoa whoa hang on!” Reno said.

Jessie stopped thrashing and her face of rage suddenly dropped into sadness as she turned into Cloud and broke down.He hugged her tight as he rubbed her back.

“Cloud she’s out there, our baby is out there and these creeps are looking for her!” She sobbed.

“It’s gunna be ok Jess.” He said calmly as he comforted her.

Reno explained the situation to Viper, who had no idea.

“Mrs.strife, I’ll order a first class extraction team immediately, they will secure her and bring her back safely.” He said.

“Let’s do that” Reno said.

The intercom on Vipers phone came on and his secretary came through.“Viper, control is on line one.” She said.

“Perfect” he said as he hit speaker phone.“Control, perfect timing, I need a first class team for an extraction on the Corel job, I need Claudia Strife taken back here immediately.”He said.

“Sir, that’s why we are calling.We received a distress call from the cargo plane and minutes later it was shot down.The SOLDIER team is M.I.A.”The voice said.

Silence fell over the room of shocked faces.Jessie felt her heart drop into her stomach.Cloud stood wide eyed, in complete disbelief of what he’d just heard.

“Assemble a rescue team, I want them found immediately!” Viper said.

“I’m going...” Jessie said.

“We both are.” Cloud added as he nodded to his wife.

“Air travel in the area is halted pending the investigation, we’ll have to go by boat.” Viper said.

“Make the preparations.” Reno said. He looked at Jessie with heavy guilt. “We will find her.” He assured her.

Jessie’s face was stern.“Yeah, I will.” She said.

________________________________

Night rolled in as Claudia and Snow made their way through the Forrest.Crickets chirped as they walked along the path carefully through the dark.Snow found himself glancing to Claudia often, her mako glowing eyes were especially bright in the dark.

“It’s getting late.” Snow said, attempting to make conversation.

“We need to find a place to camp for the night.No sense wandering aimlessly in the forest in the dark.” Claudia said.

“Sounds like a plan.” Snow replied.

They came to a small abandoned cottage in the woods, the area around it was grown in with bushes and trees, it must have been empty for a long time.There was a stone fire pit out front and a small chocobo stable on the side of it.The wood was old and it was practically falling down.Snow gathered dry wood from the stable and placed it in the fire pit.Claudia did a perimeter check before searching the house. 

There were sheets over the furniture and everything was fairly dusty.She exited the house as Snow casted fire on the wood in the pit and the fire blazed to life as he sat on a log next to it.

Claudia sat on another log across from him, the two stared into the fire without saying a word.Claudia removed her sword and stabbed it into the ground next to her.

“Hungry?” Snow asked.

“No.” She replied.

“Me either... what a day.” He replied.

“Not the best start to the day” she said.

“I wonder who they were and what they wanted.” He said.

“I’m really not sure. But I plan on finding out.” She replied.

“Ya know, it sucks being stuck out here, but I’m glad I’m with you and not Lance.” Snow said with a chuckle.

“No doubt.” She said.

She removed her ponytail elastic and let her hair down as she ran her fingers through it and put the elastic around her wrist.

Snow gazed at her, her long beautiful blonde hair down made him even more attracted to her, if that was possible at this point.

“Hey Claudia, were friends right?” He asked.

She glared at him for a second.“Yes.” She said.

“I feel comfortable around you.Like I can trust you.” He said.

“Same.” She said

He pulled out his phone and checked the time, it was after midnight and still no service coming in.

“Hey.... it’s passed midnight.... happy birthday Strife.” He said with a smile.

She paused for a second before she looked up and for the first time ever, she flashed Snow a beautiful smile.“Thank you Snow.”She said.

“Wow you should smile more often..” he said almost in a whisper.

Her smile dropped and her eyes brows lowered.“Why?” She said.

“Because it’s beautiful.” He said.

Again she flashed him a smile.“Thank you.”She said.

Snow pulled his phone out and opened his music.He turned on a slow acoustic song and placed it on the log next to him before standing up. 

Claudia looked at him confused.

“Ya know the party was tonight and it sucks we are missing it.But that’s not going to stop me from asking the beautiful birthday girl to dance.” He said as he stood in front of her and held out his hand.

Claudia stared at him for a moment, she gave a mako gaze into his eyes but he stood his ground, he stared back into her beautiful baby blue glowing eyes with a smile on his face and his hand extended.

She kept her eyes on his and then to his surprise, she reached out and took his hand as she stood up.

Snow’s heart slammed into hyper drive as it pounded against his chest and his blood ran hot.Claudia stood up, her hand still in his and her eyes locked on his.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.She stared at him as they began to sway back and fourth slowly, the only sound was the music that played from his phone.She turned her head to the side and slightly leaned in.The top of her head directly under his face, he took in that familiar intoxicating scent from her.He couldn’t believe she actually agreed to this.

His whole body tingled as the two swayed back and fourth together.

“You’re pretty good at this.” He said.

“My dad taught me.” She said softly.

“Cloud Strife dancing?” He said surprised.

“He’s very good to me.” She said.

“I’m just surprised a tough guy like that would do something like this.”Snow replied.

“He started training me at a young age, he said girls should be able to defend themselves, like mom and Tifa.But he knew I was still a little girl.He would have tea parties with me and let me paint his nails and do his hair.My mom has pictures.” She said with a chuckle.

“Wow, never would have thought.” He chuckled. 

“My mom taught me a lot too, and Tifa.They are all great.” She said.

“You know I’m really surprised you didn’t shoot me a cold stare and tell me forget it when I asked you to dance.”Snow said with a chuckle.

“I like the song.” She replied.

“Ahhh now it makes sense.” Snow teased.

“You’re ok too.”She said.

“Ya know what?I’ll take it!” He said with a laugh as the song came to an end.They both pulled their heads back a bit and regained eye contact.Snow felt himself being pulled in for a second before she turned her head to the side and let go while taking a step back.

“Thanks Snow..” 

“Anytime...” he said.

“We should get some rest, we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow.” Claudia said as she walked towards the cabin.

“Yeah.... we do...” he said as he stared at her walking away, completely mesmerized by her.

“Goodnight Claudia... he said to himself.

_____________________________  
  


The next morning Snow woke up sitting against a wall, to the sound of Claudia’s footsteps across the floor.

“Hey, what time is it?” He said with a yawn.

“Time to go.” She said as she exited the cottage and out into the yard.

Snow staggered to his feet, he stretched out a few cramps from the lousy sleep he had before following her.

She finished putting her hair up and holstered the fusion sword on her back before turning her head to Snow.“Common.” She said as she started down the path.

“Right.” Snow said as he jogged to catch up.

They walked quite a ways before coming to the end of the woods and into a large field.They had taken care of a few small time fiends, nothing they couldn’t handle and had made it to the clearing.They could see their destination ahead as they raced towards town hoping to regroup with the others.

The town was small like Viper said, people stopped and took notice of the two as they walked through town.Claudia could hear them whisper to each other. 

“That’s SOLDIER...”

“Why are they here?”

“She seems young to be SOLDIER”

Finally, they came across an older man near a Well next to the inn. 

“Well, if it isn’t a couple of SOLDIERS he said with a smile.

“I’m Claudia, this is Snow.” She said.

“Very nice to meet you both, my name is Ignis, welcome to our little community.”He said.“What can we do for you?” He asked.

“Who’s in charge here.” Claudia asked.

“That would be me my dear.”He said with a smile.

“We must first apologize, we brought supplies from SOLDIER, but our plane was shot down by an unknown airship and they were destroyed.We would like to investigate your monster issue for now and see about getting more supplies shipped over.”She said.

“Supplies? Monster?” Ignis said confused.

Claudia and Snow looked at each other confused.“We were sent to respond to your distress call.” She said.

“Distress call?No I don’t believe we made any such call my dear.I think there’s been some sort of mistake.”He said.

Claudia folded her arms and lowered her brows, “well if you didn’t call for us, then who could it have been.” She said.

“I’m not sure my dear.I thought it was strange to see so many SOLDIER members around here.” He said.

Claudia’s eyes widened, “you saw the others?” 

“Yes about an hour ago four young men dressed the same as you two came through here.They headed towards the swamp on the outskirts of town, said something about a monster.We’ve never seen anything.” He said.

Claudia looked at Snow with a sneer.“There’s something fishy going on here, we better go find the others.” She said.

Snow nodded.

“Thank you Ignis, have a good day.” She said as her and Snow walked towards the marsh area.

“Think those three guys had something to do with it?” Snow wondered.

“Pretty safe bet.” She said.“Anyway we better find them before Lance does something else stupid.” She said.

“Yeah, it’s just a matter of time.” Snow replied.

“We better pick up the pace.” She said as the two ran down the path towards the marsh.


	5. His Name Is Kadaj!

Cloud and Jessie made their way onto the boat in Junon, it was a SOLDIER unit and not a public transportation ship.It would take some time to reach the Corel area and they would have a lot of ground to make up.Viper’s rescue team was on board, their job was to examine the wreckage and search for survivors, for Cloud and Jessie it was simple.Find Claudia and her team, bring them back safely.

Cloud looked at Jessie’s stone face, focused but he knew she was worried. 

“We’ll find her.” He said as he rubbed her shoulders comforting her.

Jessie stood firm as she stared out into the water.She placed her hand over one of his.“Yeah, we will.”She said as the two stood on the departing boat, the wind gently blowing their hair as they gaze out into the ocean over the side railing.

___________________________________

Claudia and Snow made their way into the swamp area, it was gloomy looking with a light fog just above the water.They walked around the perimeter for the most part to avoid stepping in the water and slop. 

“Ugh it stinks!” Claudia grunted as she covered her nose.

“Sure does.” Snow said as he slapped a fly on his arm.“Lots of bugs too.” 

“I don’t see anyone...” she said as they combed the area.

“Maybe they were here and gone?” Snow said as he pulled back a tree branch for her to step through.

“I dunno.Looks like there’s a cave ahead.”She said as they proceeded to check it out.

The entrance to the cave was dark and damp, the smell was fowl and the rock walls were covered in a green moss.

Claudia poked her head in and used her phone as a flashlight to see inside.The ground was uneven and the low spots were filled with water.Water also leaked through the cracks of the ceiling and dropped down almost everywhere.

“Doesn’t exactly look safe.” Snow said as he glanced inside from over her shoulder.

“No, it doesn’t.” She said.

“Ahhh my goddess at last.” A voice behind them said as they turned quickly and faced the three men from the airship.

“You!” Claudia said as she drew her sword with a snarl. 

Snow stood ready with his fists up. “You’re the ones who shot us down!” 

The leader smiled, “my goddess Claudia, I can’t tell you how great it is to finally meet you, your even more breathtaking in person.” He said.

“Who are you?” Claudia growled as she gave a fierce mako stare.

“Ahh where are my manners?My name is Kadaj, these are my brothers, Loz and Yazoo.” He said as he pointed to the bigger man first and then the long haired gunman.

“What do you want?” She added.

“You my dear.” He said as he licked his lips.

“Forget it!” Snow growled.

“Shall I deal with the boy?” Loz asked.

“He sure is rude isn’t he, but no, this won’t take long.” Kadaj said with a grin, not taking his eyes off of Claudia.

“You see my dear, mother is returning, she wants to give the people of this world her gift and then she will take back what’s hers.”He said.

“Why don’t you start making sense?”Claudia said sternly.

“I want you to help me, we will bring mother back together, you will receive her gift and we will restore this world to mother and serve her together.” He said.

“No thanks.” Claudia scoffed.

“How terribly disappointing....” Kadaj groaned.

“Why me? Why are you following me?”She demanded.

“Because you carry a certain characteristic aside from your flawless beauty, the Jenova cells.”He said.“Passed on from your father, the Jenova cells sleep within you, you need to be woken by mother’s gift, then you will see....that you belong with me and with mother.”

“Pass.” She said.“Stop following me, or you’redead.” She said.

“Is it me following you? Or is it you that is drawn to me?Surely you feel it.” He said.

“Enough talk, get stepping or we are doing this!” She said as she triggered her fusion sword into dual wield and spun her left sword in a 360 and her right into a 180 catching it upside down and taking her ready stance.

“This could prove most amusing, and a chance to get to know you better.” He said as he drew his katana.“No interruptions.” Kadaj ordered.

His men nodded before yazoo turned to Snow, “don’t move!” He said with a stern look.

“Fuck that!” Snow barked.

“Stay out of it Snow.” Claudia said.

“Claudia?” He stammered. 

“I got this!” She said as she and Kadaj stared each other down.

Claudia burst forward into a dash and collided blades with him.With back and fourth slashes from both blades she pushed him back as he defended the assault.She side dashed twice seemingly disappearing with incredible speed before slashing to the side with Kadaj barely dodging it.She stabbed the two swords into the ground and charged head on with fists.Opening her hand in front of him, he slowed to a crawl before her speed doubled seemingly and she unleashed a flurry into his chest and torso.Kadaj groaned and winced with every lightning fast blow before she back flipped and caught him under the chin with the toe of her boot as she flipped.She landed on her feet but crouched between her two swords as she grabbed the handles and dashed forward.Kadaj staggered back a few steps from the flurry and then the kick to the chin as Claudia overlapped her swords and stopped them around his neck like a pair of scissors.Kadaj gasped as she grinned with a cold mako star before she snipped them together.Kadaj turned into a cloud of black smoke before the smoke manifested next to Loz and Yazoo and he appeared there.

Claudia stood upright and flashed her gaze at him.“Had enough?”She scoffed.

“For now, this has been most educational.Your very fast.” He said.

Claudia gave a small grin, “Hmph”

In a flash Kadaj was directly behind her as he leaned his face into her ear. 

“But not fast enough.”He whispered as her eyes shot open wide.She didn’t even see him move and he somehow got behind her without her noticing.

He inhaled her scent briefly before he was suddenly in front of her again.“Perfect.” He whispered.

Claudia snarled.“Pig.”

“Claudia my dear I must take my leave of you for now.I have somewhere to be, but please continue to follow the breadcrumbs my goddess, for at the end of the trail you will have your answers and you will see you were destined to be by my side.”He said as a black and dark purple doorway appear and they stepped through it.Just before he disappear, Kadaj blew Claudia a kiss.

“Is this guy serious!” Snow yelled. “Damnit I should have jumped in.”

Claudia reconnected the fusion sword and holstered it on her back.“He thinks that was fast, just wait... I’ll show him fast.” She said as she gazed out into the swamp.

“You really kicked his ass!” Snow said with a smile.

“He mentioned Jenova cells, that me and dad have them.... what is he talking about?” She wondered.

“Who knows, he seems crazy...” Snow said as he put his hands behind his head.

“We should keep moving.” Claudia said before smoke caught her eye from back at the town. 

“Is that smoke?” Snow said before he realized Claudia was already running back toward the village.“Claudia, wait up!” 

As they got closer they could hear the people screaming, they ran into the main dirt road and there it was, their monster.

A demonic looking creature, tentacles sprouted from it and out of the ground. It was a dark purple and black in colour with a ghoulish face and sharp teeth.The creature had blasted a house with fire which had caused the smoke. 

The panic was madness people frantically ran for their lives, screaming people ran in all directions, several bodies were on the ground around the creature and then there was Axel, his blades in hand in front of the creature.

“Get behind me!” Axel yelled to the surrounding civilians.

“Axel!” Snow yelled as he and Claudia ran towards him.

“Claudia ! Snow! Man I’m glad to see you two!” He said.

“Where are the others?” Claudia said as she drew her blade.

Axel clenched his jaw tight and snarled.“Locke and Ven are dead....” he said as he winced.

“What?What do you mean? Dead?” Snow yelled.

“One of these things got them,then it absorbed their bodies into a purple goop and they were gone!”Axel said.

“No....damn this thing!” Snow growled as he raised his fists.

“Je.....no......va.....” it hissed 

Claudia’s heart pounded, her grip tightened, she clenched her teeth tight.

“Kadaj...” she growled.

“Think this thing is his doing?” Snow grunted.

“Yeah.... and I’m gunna deliver a message to him.Here’s a little trick my father taught me!” She said as she dashed in. 

“Claudia! Let’s fight it together!” Snow yelled but before he could move he gasped as Claudia unleashed the cross slash technique made famous by Cloud.She slammed down hard with the final strike before jumping back and holstering her sword as the creature raged.She held her hands out, her index fingers and her thumbs touching each other and with a snarl her eyes flashed green and a massive blast of yellow energy blasted from her and hit the creature.The blastengulfed the creature as purple slime splashed all over the ground, and the surrounding houses, leaving a crater about a meter deep where the creature was.

Claudia stood in the same position she fired the blast in.Breathing heavy and a snarl on her face.

“There..... how... do ya ...like me now!” She huffed between breaths.

Snow and Axel stood wide eyed, they couldn’t believe their eyes. 

“What the hell was that?Cloud taught her that?But how?How is it possible to use your strength as a projectile without the use of materia....” snow thought as he stared at the beautiful blonde.

The towns folk began to slowly walk toward the team, including Ignis. 

“My dear Claudia, thank you for saving us, how can we ever repay you?” Ignis beamed.

“No charge.Just doing my job.” She said.

“There must be something we can do!” Ignis insisted.

“We need to go, we have a lot of ground to cover if we are going to find our other team member and Kadaj’s gang.”She said as she looked to her team.

Snow and Axel nodded.“Right!”

“Maybe there is a way I can help with that.” Ignis said.“There’s a truck on the edge of town, we don’t use it, your welcome to it to get you around quicker.” He said.

Claudia nodded.“Thanks Ignis.”

Above the town in the high hills, Lance stood watching.A snarl on his face as he grasped his sword tight.

“Seems she’s bested you again.” A voice behind him said. 

Lance turned quickly and faced Kadaj.

“Who are you?”Lane said sternly.

“Seems like they aren’t even looking for you, some team....my name is Kadaj.And you are Lance?”

“How do you know that?” He said.

“Mother knows all, she told me of your troubles, how your talents have been overlooked because of this girl.And now, she’s stolen your glory once again and left you alone.”Kadaj said.

“She’s not better than me.” Lance growled.

“Perhaps, but with mothers power, definitely not.”He said.

“I could have this power? Stronger than what she just did?”Lance said.

“Far stronger, beyond your wildest imagination.”Kadaj said.

Lance holstered his sword and looked up at Kadaj.“What do I do?”

Kadaj opened a black and dark purple doorway.“It’s simple really.” He said as he held his hand out to the doorway.“Just give yourself to mother, she will grant you incredible strength.” 

Lance hesitated briefly as he looked down at Claudia before stepping through the door and vanishing. 

Kadaj snickered as he stared down at Claudia.“Follow the bread crumbs my goddess.”He said before stepping into the dark doorway and vanishing.

____________________________________

Ignis knocked on the engine hood with his fist.“She’s nothing fancy, but she runs great, just needs a battery charge and a few new plugs, could have her ready for you by morning.” He said.

Claudia folded her arms, “Morning?” She said.She hadn’t planned on staying that long, but even if she left now on foot, she would still lose time compared to having the truck in the long run.

“Alright, thanks Ignis, we’ll setup camp over there out of your way.” She said as she pointed towards a big barn off the side of the dirt path.

“You’ll do no such thing, come with me!” He said as he walked towards the building next door.

Snow shrugged as he began to follow him, Axel did the same, Claudia right behind them.

“This here inn has two rooms, your welcome to them for the night, also, my wife makes the breakfast in the morning and believe me when I say you don’t want to miss that!” He said with a smile.

“Thank you Ignis, we appreciate all your generosity.” She said.

“It’s the least we can do for you after your help here with that creature.”He beamed.

“Two rooms you said?” Snow asked.

“Yeah, it’s not a very big place.” Ignis said with a chuckle.

“It’s fine, thanks again, good night Ignis.” Claudia said as she entered the inn.

Snow and Axel stared at each other.“So how’s this gunna work?” Axel said.

Snow shrugged with a grin as he walked inside.

“Here you go my dear the keys.” The older woman said as she passed Claudia the keys. 

“Thank you.” She said as she proceeded down the hall and stood in front of the two side by side doors for the rooms.

Snow and Axel followed, “so what’s the plan?” Snow said. 

Claudia tossed a key to Snow, “don’t ask stupid questions !” She said as she opened the door with her key and closed it behind her.

“Haha, you should see your face right now Snow!” Axel teased.

“Maaaan shut up!” Snow said as he pushed axel into the room with a laugh.

Shortly after, Snow and Axel were laying in the two single beds across from each other.Snow laid on his back with his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.His bed was up against the wall that separated his room from Claudia’s.He could hear her moving around in there, the walls weren’t very thick and he found himself wondering what she was up to as he listened.

“Hey man, about Locke and Ven.... I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to save them.”Axel said.

“It’s not your fault, they knew the risks when they joined up, same as us.”Snow said. “They weren’t bad guys, even though I didn’t know them really well at all.” 

“They has a great sense of humour, they did funny impressions of Lance being a dick... it was funny.”Axel said.

“Sounds it, and yeah Lance is a dick.”Snow chuckled.

Axel smiled, “they had a little bet going on you too.” 

“About what?”Snow asked.

“What it would take for Claudia to knock you out for making a pass on her!” Axel said with a chuckle.

“Heyyy man what the hell!” Snow said.

“Locke said you would ask her out and Ven said your cheesey pickup lines.” Axel said with a laugh.

“Yeah yeah...”. Snow laughed. 

“You do have a thing for her though don’t you?We could all tell.”Axel admitted.

“That obvious?” Snow said.

“Yeah...” Axel said.

“It’s more than just her looks.I mean yes she is absolutely stunning, and has the most beautiful eyes and figure.But it’s the way she looks at me, gestures, talks, walks, smells, she just drives me wild, ya know?”Snow said.

The room was silent for a moment before Snow turned his head, “Axel?” 

He was sound asleep.

Snow smiled and turned facing the ceiling again.He sighed to himself.”Claudia...”

His eyes suddenly widened and his heart skipped a beat as he heard the shower head in her room turn on.The bathroom must have been right on the other side of the wall from him.He could hear the water beating on the base of the tub before the sound changed slightly and he knew she had stepped into the water. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.“Don’t be weird...” he thought to himself.With that he listened to the sound of the water pounding like rain on the rooftop almost and thought of her smile she flashed him and the dance they shared.He smiled at the memory and before long fell asleep.

Snow opened his eyes slowly the next morning, he had completely slept through the night, given the day they had before he wasn’t surprised.He got up and got dressed into his SOLDIER uniform before putting on his thin black touque and adjusting it in place. Axel began to stir before sitting up and stretching.

“Good sleep?” Snow asked.

“Yeah, needed that.” Axel said before getting up and changing himself.

“I’m gunna go find Claudia and check on the truck.I’ll meet you down there.” Snow said as he exited the room.

He knocked on Claudia’s door lightly but there was no answer. 

“She’s already gone into town.” The lady at the desk said with a smile.

“Thanks.” Snow said as he proceeded out the doors.

The sunlight was strong and blinded him a little until his eyes adjusted.There were people all around, shops were opening and he decided to look for Claudia.

Ignis made a few final adjustments under the hood.“Ok try it!” He said as Claudia was in the drivers seat with the window down and her arm out the window.She turned the key over and the engine roared to life.

Ignis closed the hood and flashed Claudia a smile.“Purring like a kitten!”He beamed.

“Thanks again Ignis we really appreciate it.”She said as she exited the truck.

“No problem !” He said with a smile.

Claudia suddenly turned her head as she noticed a dark figure in the alleyway. 

“Excuse me.” She said to Ignis as she stormed toward the alley.

The figure turned the corner out of her sight as she drew her blade and carefully crept towards the turn in the alley.

She peeked around the corner and the figure tucked in behind a stack of crates.

“Show yourself!” She demanded.

“Make me.”The voice said.

“Why are you spying on me!” She growled.

“I’m wondering how it’s possible you were picked to run this team...” he said as he stepped out from his cover, twirling a knife around his fingers.It was Lance.

He was dressed in a strange black combat suit, similar to Kadaj and had a dark lining around his eyes.

“Lance! Where have you been!” She asked.

“What do you care?” He said.

“Lance common, don’t be like that.”She said.“We’re supposed to be a team.”

“Team? You call this a team?” He scoffed.

“I’ll be handling things myself from here on in.Consider yourself relieved of your duties.” He said with a sinister grin.

“Lance I can’t do that, I have instructions to bring you in to Viper if you pull any shit.”She said.

“Guess you’ll have to catch me then... though not before the show.” He said.

“No games Lance.Either come with or I’ll drag you.” She said with a fierce mako gaze.

“You can’t beat me now Claudia, but here and now isn’t the stage for our battle.Your going to have to play the game if you want to stop me.Go east, follow the bread crumbs.”He said as he opened a black and dark purple doorway and stepped into it and disappeared.

Claudia shouldered her sword.“What’s he up to, I knew he would be trouble.” She grunted.“East?” She thought to herself.“Guess we aren’t going to be flying home today...”

Claudia stepped out of the alley where she was met by Snow, she filled him in on the situation with Lance.

“East huh?How will we know where to search?” He wondered.

“He said to follow the bread crumbs...” she said as she folded her arms.

“Lead on.” Snow said.

Axel joined the group as they piled in the truck, Snow was driving, Claudia rode passenger front and Axel in the back seat.They drove down the highway for most of the morning.Claudia hung her arm out the window as she stared out of it, the wind blowing her golden blonde hair.

“Music?” Snow suggested. 

“Sure.” Claudia answered.

Snow turned on the radio as they drove down the highway, nobody said much.Until snow began tapping his hands on the wheel to the beat.He looked at Claudia with a smirk as the song they danced to the other night came on.She shot him a glare that told him to keep his mouth shut about that, he knew it and it made him chuckle.

Snow began to sing the lyrics from the song, he wasn’t much of a singer, but he tried with a smile on his face as he leaned his head towards Claudia, singing it to her with a funny face on.

She glared at him seemingly unimpressed before she cracked.She couldn’t hold it back any more and she flashed a bright beautiful smile andlaughed.She covered her mouth with her hand but it was too late, he heard her laugh and now he was really getting into it, swaying back and fourth and staring right at her while he sang. 

Claudia’s smile was incredible, chills went through him and his heart pounded against his chest as she was looking right at him smiling and laughing at him.

“You’re such an idiot...” she chuckled.

Axel looked back and fourth between them confused.“Did I miss something here?” He wondered, never having saw Claudia respond to Snow’s antics like this before.

As they merged into the passing lane, the song had ended and silence fell over the truck again.Claudia’s smile eventually faded to her usual stone face before turning into a serious look again as she noticed something ahead.A larger truck with a trailer attached just a few cars ahead of them, and standing on top of the trailer was Lance.His sword in hand and the wind blowing his hair he grinned as he stared directly at them.

“Look!” She said as she pointed.

“That’s it Barbie, come get me...”. He said.

Snow stepped on the throttle and began swerving in and out of the lanes passing cars as he attempted to catch the truck.

Lance held his hand out and shot a fireball at an overhead road sign that collapsed to the road in front of them as Snow just avoided it. 

“Son of a bitch!” He yelled as he stabilized the truck in a straight line. 

“Move!”Claudia said as she reached for the wheel.

“What?” Snow yelled.

“Keep you foot on the gas while I step over you!” She said as she grabbed the wheel and stretched her left leg across his lap.Snow’s eyes widened as her ass crossed over him, hovering just above his lap.His heart raced and and his mind wandered, his eyes locked on her perfect butt.The truck hit a bump and her ass dropped down onto Snow’s lap and his hands instinctively grabbed her hips to brace.He gulped as the truck hopped over three more small bumps and her butt bounced three times on and off his lap.

“What are you waiting for!Move over!” She yelled.

“I can’t your all over the road!”He chirped back.

Another bump sent her ass pushing down on his lap again, Snow entered pure panic mode, “no, no, no, not now please!” He thought to himself.

Claudia swerved in and out of traffic and suddenly she froze for a second. 

“That better not be what I think it is!” She yelled.

“It’s my phone! It’s just my phone!” Snow yelled nervously before sliding over into the passenger seat.

“It better be!” She yelled.

“Watch the road!” Snow yelled as she weaved in between two vehicles just missing them.

“I know what I’m doing!” She yelled back.

Snow yelled several times as Claudia served in and out with the throttle on the floor. 

“Will you shut up and do something?” She yelled.“Blast the damn thing!”

Lance blasted more fire blasts as Claudia swerved to avoid them with her eyes locked on him.

“Holy shit look out!” Snow yelled as a car in front of them turned hard and rolled over several times.Claudia turned hard just avoiding the fiery wreck.

“Your not helping with all that screaming!” She yelled.

“What do want me to do!” He barked back.

“Just shut up and let me drive!” She hollered back.

Lance blasted three fireballs together that spread out across the road.Claudia hit the throttle and just got underneath them as they crashed into the road behind them in a blaze.

“Fuck! Did you see that!” He yelled.

Claudia turned to him with her angry mako stare. 

“He’s shooting fireballs at us! How could I not see that!”She yelled.“Hold the damn wheel!” She yelled as Axel jumped up from the back and held the truck steady while she hit the gas and sped up to the back of the truck and reached out her window with one hand and back in the truck with the other. 

“Sword!” She yelled as Snow leaned back and grabbed it before passing it to her.She grabbed the ladder rung and pulled herself out of the truck window and hung from the ladder of the speeding transport truck.

“She’s nuts!” Axel yelled as he swerved to avoid rear ending the transport.

Claudia climbed the ladder and as she got to the top she jumped and launched herself to the front of the truck, landing on the trailer and facing Lance who was on the end of it staring back at her.With a fierce mako gaze she drew her sword and held it at her side, Lance did the same.

“It’s over Lance.” She said sternly.

Lance laughed “it’s only just begun Barbie!”

“Damnit I can’t see what’s going on up there, get out to the far left!” Snow yelled as Axel got in the left lane as far over as he could.Snow saw Claudia and Lance standing off and he clenched his jaw.“I’m going up!”He said.

Lance dashed at Claudia with a barrage of slashes that she blocked with her sword.The steel clanged over and over as he pressed forward on her not giving an inch.Claudia blocked and countered before spinning to the sides and kicking him in the back sending him staggering forward a few steps.She stood still with a gaze on him, daring him to engage her again. 

He thrusted forward as she jumped landing on the side of his sword and leaping off of it again landing behind him.

“Think you can mock me do ya?”He said with a snarl.“Try this!” He said as he threw his hand forward and a black cloud covered her face.She winced as she rubbed her eyes frantically, it was a blinding effect, but not from materia, something else something dark. 

Claudia staggered blindly, unable to see where he was or where the edge of the truck was. 

Lance looked over at the exit ramp coming up and in a flash he was behind her. 

“This is my stop for now, looks like this is where you get off....” he hissed into her ear before her shoved her off the top of the trailer.

Snow hung off the side of the pickup as he watched from below, he saw lance shove Claudia off the top and without hesitation he sprang. 

Launching himself into the air straight towards her with a determined look in his eyes.He wrapped his arms around her tightly, her arms pinned between them with her hands still rubbing her eyes.

He tucked her head into his shoulder with his hand on the back of her head and twisted his back to the ground just before impact.He slammed into the ground with a loud groan in pain holding her tight and refusing to allowed her to take any damage or feel any pain from the fall. 

They rolled a few times before coming to a stop, he was on his back with her on top of him.He still held her tightly and tucked into him for a moment after.

Lance blasted the truck tire with firecausing it to blow out as the transport took the exit ramp off the highway.

Claudia lifted her head slowly and gazed down into his eyes laying on top of him.

The blind effect from the dark cloud had subsided.

“You ok?” He asked.

She stared at him for a few seconds before answering “yes.”

“Good...” he said as he ran his fingers through her golden blonde hair. 

She blinked and shook her head before standing up quickly and dusting herself off.

Snow got up slower with a bit of grunting from the landing.He gave himself a quick pat down before he noticed Claudia stepping towards him.He stood still staring into her eyes as she placed her two hands gently on his shoulders and drew in close.

“Thank you.” She said softly.

Snow took a deep breath and held it in before Claudia drove her knee between his legs hard.

“Argh!” He grunted as he put both hands on his groin and collapsed to his knees.

“Why....” he stammered before coughing.

“I know that wasn’t your phone poking my butt!” She said before turning and facing the road they had just travelled.Axel stood next to her and a minute later Snow staggered to his feet, still wincing and cupping his groin. 

The three stood silent staring at the wrecked flaming cars and destroyed road from the battle.

“So.... who’s gunna report this to Viper?” Axel said.

Claudia placed her hands on her hips.“He took that exit towards Costa Del Sol, but why the truck?Why does he need that, who was driving it.... and what could be in Costa Del Sol? “ she wondered.

“Ugh none of it makes sense.” She said, obviously irritated.

“And now we’re walking again.” Snow stammered.

They stood off the ramp looking towards their destination.Claudia started to walk towards the ramp before stopping suddenly and spinning around to look behind them. 

“Huh?” She said as she stared back the way they came.

“What is it?” Snow said 

Claudia reached out in front of her with her fingers spread apart.“Dad?” She said softly.

Snow looked around, “What where?” He stammered.

“This is going to sound crazy. But I sense my father....” she said as she reached out.


	6. Costa Del Sol

The wreckage was a horrific scene, most of the plane had been smashed up from the crash, the wings were broken off and the cockpit was been incinerated. 

Cloud rummaged through the wreckage looking for, but hoping not to find, bodies. 

The only body found was that of the pilot.The back cargo area had been scorched a bit before emergency response from a nearby town had put it out. 

Jessie did a good job keeping herself together for the most part, either that or she just put on a good show.

As she searched the storage bins she turned to Cloud with a smile.

“Cloud look!” She said as she opened a hatch on the side.“The parachutes are gone.” She said with bright hopeful eyes.

Cloud wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.“See, she’s smart, she’s alive and we will find her.”He said.

“But which way?”She wondered.

Cloud smirked, “she will stick to her objective, let’s press on through the Forrest towards town.” 

The two took their leave of the area and headed toward town.They ran into a few fiends along the way, nothing the two SOLDIERS were not capable of handling.They stumbled upon the cottage and Cloud decided to search the area.

He checked the fire pit, there was fresh ash and a few pieces of wood that hadn’t burnt clean.To the side of it he noticed a pile of wood had been stacked next to it.

Jessie entered the cottage and looked around.She turned the flashlight on her phone and noticed two sets of boot prints in the dusty floors.

“Cloud, footprints!” She said. 

Cloud joined her and confirmed her suspicion.“Standard issue SOLDIER boot soles.They were here.Or at least two of them.” He said.

“We’re getting warmer.” Jessie said.

“The smaller ones must be Claudia, she’s so petite, I doubt any of the men has small feet like hers.”He added.

They continued down the trail until they finally reached the town.There was construction going on to a nearby home.Looked like there had been some recent damage.

“Hey look! SOLDIER is back!” A woman said as she noticed the two. 

Cloud immediately stepped to the woman.“A SOLDIER team was here recently?” He asked.

“Yes! Five guys and a girl.”The woman said.

“It’s them.” Jessie said “where did they go?” She asked.

The woman smiled.“The little blonde girl took out a creature we have never seen before, real evil looking thing with tentacles.Then they borrowed Ignis’ truck to look for their missing members.”She said.

“Missing?” Cloud asked.

“Yes the blonde girl had two guys with her and the first group had three guy and the first group had gone missing.”She said.

“Where can we find this Ignis?” Jessie asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Right here my dear.” He said as he approached them.

“You must be that lovely girl’s parents.” He said.

“Yes we are, but how did you know?”Jessie asked.

Ignis laughed, “my dear your daughter is as beautiful as you, with his hair and eyes.There is no denying her.” He said as he pointed to Cloud.

“Do you know where she is?” Cloud asked.

“She took a truck from here and I heard her say something about getting on the highway and following her comrades.” He said.

“Well, we won’t catch her on foot.”Jessie said.“We need to rent a vehicle.” She said.

“Excuse me I couldn’t help but overhear.” The woman said as she rejoined the conversation.

“I could give you a bike, it was my husbands and he died, I always kept it for sentimental reasons.But that girl saved our town, and if your trying to help her, by all means take it as a token of my gratitude.”She said.

“That’s very generous of you!Thank you!” Jessie beamed.

“What a strong brave young woman you both raised.Be proud.” She said with a smile.

Cloud looked at Jessie, her face was bright and hopeful.“We are.” He said with a nod that Jessie returned.

Cloud and Jessie approached the bike, it was actually really nice, the man knew his bikes.Jessie began check the oil and condition of the bike. 

“Looks good Cloud.We should get going.” She said.She turned to him with a smile.

Cloud nodded before stopping in his tracks and turning toward the road out of town quickly.He closed his eyes for a moment and held his hand out.“I feel it and so does she...” he said.

He opened his eyes slowly, “Claudia... We’re coming baby...”. He said.

Jessie stood confused.“What?”

“I sense her, she’s that way.” He said as he pointed. 

“You sense her?”Jessie wondered.

“Kinda hard to explain.”He replied. 

Jessie lowered her brows.“Your hiding something.” 

Cloud chuckled.“Nope.”

This earned him one of Jessie’s stern looks as she walked over to him with her hands on her hips.She stood in front of him with a stern gaze.

Cloud turned his head but she followed him. 

“Be better just to show you.” He said.

“Ok...” she said.

“Let’s go.” He replied hopping on the bike before she hopped on back and held onto him tight as he took off.

__________________________________

Evening set in as Claudia, Snow and Axel made it to Costa Del Sol, they came through the parking area for the resort on the left.Unsure of where Lance could be or what he was up to, they decided to have a look around the new expanded upon resort.

There were hotels, bars, nightclubs, a beautiful beach with little bars and waitresses in skimpy outfits serving people drinks right on the beach.There were outdoor swimming pool and hot tubs,shops, even a casino.

The resort was always busy, being the number one rated spot for vacations, people came from all over the world to relax.

Axel gave Snow a discrete elbow as a group of beautiful women in bikinis walked by sipping cocktails. 

“Busy spot.” Snow said as he turned from the women back to the team.Claudia examined the area carefully, focused on the task and not the scenery like Snow and Axel clearly were.

Walking down the main road Claudia spotted the transport truck Lance had been on.It was parked at the side door of a hotel with a nightclub attached.

She ran over and hid around the corner of the building, Snow and Axel followed.She peeked around the corner and saw Lance with a young man from the club.He had a white dress shirt on with the top buttons undone down to the center of his chest, dark dressy pants and black shoes.He had blonde hair, shaved on the sides and a longer on the top slicked back.He had a larger muscular build and earrings on both ears.

Lance handed the man something that he slipped in his pocket, moments later two men began taking four women out the side door of the club.Clearly they were heavily intoxicated or under the influence of something.They loaded the girls into the truck, they staggered completely unable to function without the assistance of the men practically carrying them.

The girls were dressed up like they had come to the club for a night out.Nice outfits, hair and makeup done, and before long they were in the truck.

“What should we do?”Snow asked.

“Too risky, potential hostages and it’s so crowded here we can’t risk picking a fight and bystanders getting hurt.” Claudia said.

“So we do nothing?” Snow said sternly.

Claudia glared at him.“I didn’t say that...” 

________________________________

“So where are we going?”Snow asked as he followed Claudia down the shopping strip. 

She quickly looked around at the shops signs as she stormed down the strip.She had sent Axel to get hotel rooms in the hotel that also housed the nightclub.

“Shopping.” She answered as she continued looking at the signs of the various stores.

“Your kidding right...” Snow said.“I know your a girl and all but never would have guessed this.”

“Just shut up and follow me.” She said as she finally found a clothing shop.It was a store for young women, sold mostly sexy revealing night out clothes. 

“Here we go.” She said as she walked inside.

Snow stood looking at the sign and then the clothing on display in the window.“Hoo boy..” 

He entered the store and Claudia was sifting through the racks.

“Wana let me in on the plan.” He asked.

“I need you to help me be sexy.” She said.

Snow froze, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide.“Whaaaaa?” He managed to sputter out.

“I said I need to look sexy, I’m going on that club and I need to find out what happened to those girls.”She said.

“Ahhh ok..” Snow said as he blushed after glancing at some of the revealing clothing and wondering how she would look in it.

The girl working in the store came over with a smile.“Can I help you?” She asked.

“Yes, I need something to see for the club, something to make me look desirable.” She said.

The lady smiled, “sure hun I can help you with that, although you would look hot in anything with those looks and that body!” She said.

“Can we hurry?”Claudia said, unimpressed by the clerks tactics to sell merchandise.

The clerk sifted through some jeans and grabbed a pair before turning to a rack of super revealing tops.

“Yes, these jeans and this top, try it on!” She said as she pointed to the dressing rooms.

Claudia went into the change room and Snow sat on the sofa in front of them used for a waiting area for men while their girls shopped.

“Your girlfriend is going to look irresistible in this, she said as she handed a few accessories under the door to her.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Claudia barked from the change room before Snow could answer.

Snow shrugged, “were partners.SOLDIERS” he said.

“Keep telling yourself that.” She said with a grin.“I see the way you were looking at her.” 

“Shhh!She’ll kick my ass!” Snow stammered.

The door whipped open and she stepped out of the change room.Snow was speechless, he stood with his mouth and eyes wide open as he took in the sight.

She had on a blue sleeveless top that tied around the back of her neck with two thin straps.The center of the chest opened into a “v” shape with three small chains connecting between it.The top came down to just above her belly button and It was mostly backless except for a band that wrapped around the center of her back with her shoulder blade exposed. She had on low rise light blue jeans that sat so low on her hips that a thin line of her black underwear peeked out through the top. 

She had a necklace on with dangly gems on it that sparkled in the light, and a thin bracelet on her wrist that hung a little loose. 

“So? Will this do?” She asked as she spun around in a circle.

Snow couldn’t speak, he tried to, but words just wouldn’t come out.His throat became dry and he felt light headed.She was absolutely stunning.

“You look gorgeous!” The woman said with a clap of her hands.“Now... shoes and a few cosmetics.” She said as she did up a bag of stuff.

“Snow?Think I will stand out?” She asked.

“Ye- yeah.... safe bet...” he somehow managed to mumble out.

Claudia nodded and looked at the teller.“I’ll take it, can I get a bag for what I wore in here?” 

“Sure doll, I threw in a few things to complete your new look.” She said with a smile.“Enjoy your stay in Costa Del Sol!” 

Claudia bagged up her gear and moved to the door.Snow followed her like a curious puppy, still in awe.”

Once in the hotel, the three entered the same room and Axel near fell over when he saw her.

“Holy shit!” He stammered before she entered the bathroom and closed the door without response.

Axel glared at Snow, “What is this all about?”

“I dunno yet...” he stammered.

A few minutes later she opened the door and stepped out, she had put make up on that further complimented her facial features and some mascara on her eyelashes with just a touch of eyeshadow and lipstick.Her hair was down from its usual ponytail to complete the look.

“I think I’m ready.” She said.

Snow couldn’t breathe, his heart raced and his palms were sweating.

“Claudia.... you look incredible....” he finally stammered out.

“Alright, so here it is.I’m going into the club to find that guy that was dealing with Lance.Hopefully I can get his attention and find a way to get information out of him on what is going on with the girls.”She said.

“Are you shitting me?” Snow said, “that’s your plan?”

“Yeah why not?” She said.

“Your unarmed, dressed like that, you look like a damn supermodel and the place is filled with douche bags looking for one thing!Forget it, there’s gotta be another way!”He said.

“Got a better idea?”She said.

“I’ll think of something.” He said.

“No time.” Claudia said as she gave her gear bag to Axel.

“I said we’re not doing this, it’s too risky, I don’t want anything to happen to you!” Snow said sternly.

“Just stop it!Your not my boyfriend and I am not your property, so stop trying to tell me what I can and can’t do!” She yelled.

Snow’s face fell.“Your right.... I’m not... whatever you say there team captain.” He scoffed as he crossed the room and sat in the corner chair throwing his feet on the window ledge and staring out the window of the room.

Axel nodded his head towards Snow, “little harsh don’t ya think?”He said almost in a whisper.

Claudia stood still with her teeth clenched before slowly relaxing and a hint of a frown on her face before shaking her head.“This is our only shot, you two get a birds eye view and Watch my back and I’ll give you a signal if I want you to move in... I’ll tug on my earlobe.” 

“You sure about this?” Axel asked.

“It’s the only way, too many civilians to go in guns blazing, I need to get him away from everyone alone, then I’ll squeeze it out of him.” She said.

“Alright, your in charge.” Axel said.

Snow sat silently and didn’t acknowledge the conversation.

“Got it snow?” Claudia asked.

“Yea... loud and clear, in more ways than one.” He scoffed.

Claudia frowned as she stared at him for a a second “Ok, let’s do this.” She said.

_________________________________

Snow and Axel stood on the second floor looking down on the dance floor and bar area.The music was loud and the bar was packed, like Claudia had anticipated, the women wore outfits similar to hers.

Snow located the man they were looking for.He was on the dance floor with a couple of different girls, seemed like a real playboy type.Snow hated this plan, but he knew he was going to hate it more very soon.

He scanned the crowd anxiously until he saw her.Claudia came into the club and moved across the dance floor.Heads turned everywhere towards the beautiful blonde, with a swing of her hips and a certain attitude in her step she moved through the crowd.As she got closer she began to dance to the beat of the song as she moved in.Her hips swaying and a seductive glare on her face 

, she move towards the target.

The guy noticed her almost right away, when he did he stopped and stared at her,she locked her baby blue mako eyes on his and gave a small grin before her eyes dropped down and back up to his.He moved towards her and began dancing with her, she moved in close as mind turned her back to him.He moved in behind her as she swished her hips and slid her ass back and fourth in front of him.He placed his hands on her hips and moved them to the rhythm, her head leaned back into his shoulder and turned into his neck while she did.That seductive stare on her face as she opened her lips and gave a gentle exhale towards his neck.

Snow watched from above with a snarl on his face.Claudia was so beautiful and seeing her dancing up on this guy was really bothering him.

She turned to face him again with her mako gaze and a gentle bite of her bottom lip.

“Haven’t seen you around here before.” The man said.

Claudia smirked with a raise of the eyebrows.

“You wana get a drink?” He said 

“Sure.” She said as they both walked to the bar.

“What’s your poison?” He asked.

“Whatever your having.” She said as she leaned into him.He body language and facial expressions were so uncharacteristic of her, she seemed like a party girl looking for one thing....

“The bartender placed two drinks on the counter and the man slid one over to Claudia.She didn’t have much experience with alcohol, being only eighteen but looking like a twenty five year old supermodel right now.

She took a drink with her eyes locked on his and placed in back on the bar.He stood smiling at her as she did.

“I don’t like this guy, something’s bugging me.”Snow said.

“Probably because he’s dancing up on Claudia and your jealous right now even tho it’s a setup.”Axel teased.

Snow grumbled as he continued to watch.

“Shots!” The man said as he slid a shot down in one gulp.Claudia’s drink was still full but she had to blend in.She took the small shot glass and slammed it back in one gulp.She turned her head to the side and winced for a few seconds afterwards. 

While her head was turned it happened.Snow saw the guy open a small container and put a couple drops of a liquid into her first drink next to his.Claudia didn’t see it as she had her head turned hiding her face after the shot.

“See that?”Snow stammered.

“Yeah, it’s likely the reason those girls were unable to stand on their own.”Axel replied.

“She’s falling into his trap and doesn’t even know, I’m going in!” Snow said as he disappeared into the crowd.

“Ahhh shit!” Axel said before following him.

Claudia giggled “it burns!”She said with a smile.She stared into his eyes for a second before placing her hand on her glass. 

“Hey I think my friends just came in!” Claudia said as she looked towards the door.

The man looked quickly and Claudia switched their glasses.

“Where?” He asked.

“Wasn’t them, my mistake.” She said. 

The two flattened their drinks together, the man smiled as Claudia took in every last drop of it.

“Hey do you want to get outta here?” He asked.

Claudia bit her bottom lip and leaned into his ear seductively “I thought you’d never ask.” She hissed with a mako stare.

“I got a room, wana see?” He said.

“Yeah... show me...” she hissed.

The two left the bar and into the hotel entrance.They proceeded down the hall as Claudia began to stagger a little.He opened the room door for her, and closed the door behind him.

Snow pushed his way through the club, fed up with her plan and this place he was taking over.Axel followed him as they ran up to the bar. 

“Where’d they go?” Snow wondered. He wandered out into the hotel lobby and Axel gave chase. 

“Snow, did you see them?”He asked.

“No, but that was date rape or something.We don’t have much time.Damnit I told her this plan was fucked!” He said sternly.

He ran to the desk, “hey! See a beautiful blonde girl, blue top?” He asked.

“I see beautiful women constantly...” the man began, but Snow was in no mood for games.He grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him over the counter, face to face with him. 

“What room?” Snow grunted.

“The man nodded nervously and gave the room number before Snow released him and took off down the hall.

“Claudia?Claudia?” He yelled as he checked the numbers on the doors frantically.

Finally her got to the door, “this is it!” He said to Axel.

Wasting no time, Snow kicked the door and split the frame open, causing the door to swing open as they ran in.

“Claudia!I’m here-“ he began before stopping in his tracks.

There she was in her bra and jeans.Her arms crossed against her chest, her shirt on the floor by Snow’s feet, and the man unconscious face down on the floor at her feet.

“The hell?” Snow said. 

“The drug was taking too long to kick In and he started getting handsy so I had to hit him.” She said.

“But didn’t he drug you?” Axel asked.

“I switched the glasses.I’m not stupid.”She said.

Snow gasped as she casually stood there in just a bra, he took in the sight of her amazing body with wide eyes and mouth open.

“Snow? Did you hear me?” She said.

“Huh?” He said shaking his head.

Claudia gave a light smile as she covered herself as best she could with her arms.“I said can I have my clothes please.”

“Oh! Right!” He said before passing her the bag with her uniform.She smirked and proceeded to the bathroom to change. 

“Restrain him to the chair.We are going to have a chat when he wakes up.” She said before closing the door.

Axel chuckled.

“What?” Snow said.

“You!Practically drooling like a big dumb oaf staring at her with no shirt on!It was funny!”Axel snickered.

“Man shut up!” Snow scoffed.


	7. Forgotten City

The man woke up in his hotel room, he groaned as his vision slowly came into focus and he moved his mouth open and closed slowly as he winced. 

“You must have really rang his bell good.”Axel snickered.

“Damn right, he’s just lucky it was me and not my dad!” Claudia scoffed.

“Ooohhh Cloud would have taken his head right off!”Axel said with a laugh.

“Where? What?”The man stammered.

Claudia moved towards him and lifted her foot up and gently placed it between his legs over his crotch like the gas peddle of a car.With her arms folded in front of her and a stern look on her face she gazed her mako eyes into his.

“The girls that you sent with the man in the truck, what was that all about?”She said.

“I don’t know what your talking about.” He said dismissively.

“Wrong answer!” She said as she stepped her foot down to apply pressure.

The man grunted in pain, “what the hell?” He said with a cough.

“Tell me what I want to know or I’m going to squish them like grapes.” Claudia threatened.

“She ain’t kiddin pal, so spill it!”Snow ordered.

“Fine!The guy was looking for women, guys come here for that all the time.I set him up with a few girls that are easy....”. He said.

“How do you know that’s what he wanted?” She asked.

“They always have a story to make themselves seem less creepy... I’ve heard them all.This guy said he was taking them to be with mother, real weirdo.But I know the truth, they just don’t like admitting they are using money for female companions...”. He replied. “I simply forward them to woman who enjoy to be spoiled in exchange for favours.”

“Ugh....pig!” Claudia scoffed.

“Any idea where they were going?” Snow asked.

“Why would he tell me that?” He asked.

“That’s not what I asked.”Snow said as he leaned in with a snarl on his face.

The man gulped as Snow pulled his fist back.“Ok, ok...he said something about the forgotten city of the ancients... I didnt know why he volunteered that, but he mentioned leaving bread crumbs.I’m assuming that was for you three.” 

Claudia folded her arms “clearly a trap...if he wants us to find him.” She said.

“What should we do?Report to Viper?”Snow wondered.

“My phone hasn’t worked since the electrical charge that Kadaj hit the cargo plane with.”She replied.

“Same.” Snow replied.

Axel nodded.

“There’s an outpost near the ferry they setup for tourists going to the excavation site.My dad told me that the city of ancients was beyond the forest there.”She said.

“Maybe we should seek out Cloud’s help?” Axel suggested.

“No, we can handle it.I didn’t get into SOLDIER to run to my father when things got tough.” She said. 

“I know it’s important to you to step out of your parents shadow, but what if we run into Kadaj and his gang, there’s four of them now and hostages.”Snow said.

“I’ll handle it.” Claudia said sternly.“You two can see to the hostages and I’ll take care of them.”

Snow smacked his palm against his forehead.“There’s just no use talking to you about it is there?” 

“You’re learning.” She replied.

Axel sighed, “let’s at least get our phone situation figured out before we head out.At least the option to call for backup will be there if we need it.” 

“Fine.” She replied before heading toward the door.

“What about him?” Snow asked.

The man gulped again, “I told you what you wanted to know, just let me go!”

Claudia stopped in her tracks and walked over to him slowly.She crouched down eye level with him and glared.

“Women are not objects to be sold, if I ever see you again, I’ll cut it off....” she said.

“Yes! Understood!” He replied nervously.

“Good, because I’m only going to say it once!” She said before she drove a hard right hand on his jaw and knocking him out cold. 

“Cut him loose..” she said before leaving the room.

“Damn, she’s ruthless.” Axel said as he used his daggers for cut the man free.

_________________________________

“Go for Viper.” Viper said as he answered his phone.

“It’s Claudia, I have a report to give.”She said.

“Claudia! We’ve been searching for you, a rescue team had been deployed, have you connected with them?”He asked.

“No, no need, we are heading towards the old excavation site, Lance has gone off the rails and attacked us.We will bring him in.”She replied.

“Claudia, we are pulling the plug on the mission, where are you now?We will send a unit to extract you.”He said.

“Sir!We have a job to do!”She insisted.

“Take it up with the first class team, I’ll have them meet you, where are you?”He asked again.

“The ferry terminal.”She replied.

“Perfect, stay put until you rendezvous with the first class team, in the meantime, give me an update on the situation.”He said.

“Locke and Ven are dead, Lance attacked us and has acquired new dark power.I can’t really explain it but I will bring him in.Snow and Axel are with me, we discovered three men Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, they also attacked us and shot down our plane, we know they have something to do with what’s happened to Lance and we will get to the bottom of it.We fought and defeated a monster as instructed but we were confused to find out there was never a distress call.” 

“Something isn’t right, two dead SOLDIERS, one gone rogue, three potentially dangerous new enemies.Claudia I want you to wait for the first class team.They are on their way.”He replied.

Claudia groaned, “I can handle it.” 

“These orders are from above me, Reno actually gave them.”He said.

“Uncle Reno...must be my parents worried...” she thought to herself.

“Fine.” She said.

“Claudia... good job, wait for backup and finish the job.”He said.

“Will do.” She said before hanging up.

“So what’s the plan?” Snow asked.

“There’s a first class team on the way, they want us to wait... piss me off.” She grumbled as she plopped down on a bench.

Snow stared at her for a moment, he knew this was important to her, she was more than capable, they all were.But for her it was more than that, she needed to prove to herself, that she has what it takes and isn’t just here because of who her parents are.

“Fuck em... lets go on ahead!” Snow said.

Claudia looked up at him confused, she expected him to want to follow the orders and wait.

“What about the orders to wait for the first class team for backup?”She asked.

“I got your back, we both do, we have each other, we got this!” He said as he stuck his fist out to the centre of the three.

Axel nodded and put his fist in also. 

Claudia gave a small corner mouth grin before putting her fist in as well.

“We’re a team, a damn good team.Let’s finish this!” Snow said confidently.

Claudia and Axel both nodded before they turned and walked onto the ferry.

________________________________

“Show me the video.” Jessie said sternly.

“I’m sorry ma’am I can’t do that!” The security guard said.

Cloud punched a hole in the wall next to his head without breaking eye contact.

“Uhhh I mean, this way please!” The guard said.

Jessie smiled, “thank you.”She glanced at Cloud with a grin, “you never were one for words...” 

“Nope.” Cloud said as he pulled his fist out of the wall and followed the security guard.

They stepped into the office and the guard played back the footage from the hotel security system.

Cloud examined the footage closely. 

“Is that Claudia?” Jessie barked as she saw her dancing with the man in the club.“What is she wearing?That’s so revealing!Is she drinking?!” 

Jessie growled as she folded her arms and stared at Cloud, clearly pissed off.

“He spiked her drink with something.” Cloud said as he watched the video.

“No!Please no!” Jessie muttered.

“Look, she switched the glasses, told you she’s smart.”Cloud said.

Jessie exhaled loud, “what is she doing?”

“It’s a setup, she’s baiting him.Must have info she needs.”He said.

“You can see they enter his room right here and the two other men come running, the bigger of the two kicks our door down.”The guard says.

Cloud smiled “I like his style.” 

The guard stared at him, “he destroyed property.”

Cloud glared at him and after a second he became silent as he gulped.

“So there they are leaving together and she’s dressed in uniform again...where did they go?”Jessie wondered.

Her phone rang and she checked the screen “Viper, what’s up?” Jessie said.

“Claudia just called in her report.”He said.

“So she’s ok? Where is she?”Jessie beamed.

“Ferry terminal, they are waiting for the first class team, didn’t tell her who it was, thought it was for the better.” Viper said.

“Cloud she’s ok!” Jessie sighed from relief. “She’s at the ferry terminal waiting.” 

“Good.Let’s move!” Cloud said.

________________________________

They arrived at the terminal shortly after, Cloud and Jessie moved through the crowd as they searched for Claudia and her team.They arrived at the gate and approached the guard.

“More SOLDIER members?Right this way.”He said as he allowed them access through.

“There’s a team here we are supposed to meet with, can you tell me where they are?”Jessie asked.

“The first team is already gone across.Two boats cycle between the port here and on the excavation site this time of year.”He said.

“Ugh!That girl!” Jessie said frustrated.

“How far ahead is the other boat?”Cloud asked.

“Should already be at the port.We would have left at the same time and crossed paths around the middle.We should be ready shortly to go, so your not too far behind them.”The guard said with a smile.

“No way around it.They won’t get too much further ahead.” Cloud assured Jessie.

“Can they get through to the forgotten city?” Jessie wondered.

“Yes... remember the time we took Aerith here?We used the lunar harp, it’s a straight shot in.”Cloud replied with his hands on his hips.

“I do remember, we took her there after Hojo, I remember there were some nasty fiends and monsters too....”. She said.“Ugh, why couldn’t she have just waited!” Jessie said, clearly irritated.

“She’s strong, hopefully we can navigate right to them, although it would have been easier if Aerith was here...”. He replied.

“Someone say my name?” A voice said from behind them.

Cloud and Jessie turned to see Aerith behind them with her staff in hand and a beautiful smile, Tifa next to her with a grin on her face as she tightened her gloves.

“Tifa? Aerith? “. Cloud stammered.

“Reno sent us, he said you might need help, and of course it will be easier on Claudia when Jessie finds her!”Tifa said with a smile.

“Guys, thank you!” Jessie said as she hugged the two.Tifa and Aerith both smiled ear to ear.

“Like old times isn’t it?” Tifa said with a grin.

“You bet!” Aerith said with a smile.“Look! Cloud is even standing outside the hug like a party pooper!It really is like old times!” 

Cloud folded his arms in front of his chest.“Having fun?”

“Oh you know it!” Aerith replied as the three girls laughed.

“Hey Cloud!Do the thing!” Aerith mimicked.“Jessica! Rawwwwr!” She said as she stood and growled like Cloud did when he unlocked his super SOLDIER power.

Cloud chuckled before catching himself and turning his head.“Not interested.” He said before winking and giving a small smile.

Tifa, Aerith and Jessie all laughed loudly.

“Still got any power left in those fists?” Cloud scoffed as he looked to Tifa.

Tifa grinned as she threw a three punch into a head kick combo into the air.“Plenty!”

Cloud grinned, “how bout you?Still cast like back then?” 

Aerith grinned and channeled her materia, the sky clouded over and lightning crashed through the clouds as her eyes remained locked on his, before releasing the energy and allowing the clouds to clear up.

“You could say there’s some left in the tank!” She said with a smile.

Jessie smiled ear to ear.“Everyone ready for one last ride?” She said as she stuck out her fist.

Tifa and Aerith pushed their fists into Jessie’s before they all looked to Cloud. 

Cloud grinned and shoved his fist in.“Let’s get it!” 

___________________________________

After making it to the excavation site, Claudia, Snow and Axel, walked to the gated area leading through the site.A man in work clothes with a white hard hat on approached them.

“Hey folks, we’ll have to get you in for visitor badges and safety gear before you can be allowed access in our tour groups.The wait time varies as we can only have so many non workers in at once.”The man said.

Claudia held her I.d. Badge up, “we’re SOLDIER, we require access through your site to the old road through to the city of ancients.”

The man frowned, “that area is crawling with monsters these days... can’t say I recommend it.”

“I appreciate your concern but we aren’t asking permission.”She said with a glare.

“Whoa, alright lady, don’t say I didn’t warn you tho...” the man said before opening the gate and allowing them in.“This is however my job site, and you will be escorted through it for safety reasons.” He continued.

Snow snickered and rubbed the back of his head.“Sorry pal, she can be kinda pushy.” 

Claudia glared at Snow with a snarl.

“See what I mean?” Snow replied with a laugh.

“Pretty girl, but man what hard case...” the man joked.

“Can we get on with it?” Claudia scoffed before proceeding through the site anyway.

“Sorry man, we’ll be fine!” Snow said before he and Axel jogged to catch up to her.

The man shook his head before going back to his work.

They crossed the site and through the forest, the fiends were common like he said, but it didn’t take the three SOLDIERS long to tear through them and make it to the city entrance.

A long narrow walkway led to a four way intersection.Choosing to press on straight through, they came to a makeshift building with a lake in front of it, the pathway went to the left around the lake and to the entrance.

“Wow, beautiful.” Axel said as he crouched down and admired the crystal clear water with a strange blue tint to it.The water was so clean they could practically see right down to the bottom.

The trees around were big and full, the grass and flowers bright and plentiful.

“This place is amazing, I wonder how long it’s been abandoned?”Snow wondered.

Claudia folded her arms.“My dad came here with Aerith, she said the Cetra or ancients used to thrive here, Aerith was able to speak to the planet and uncover much of her heritage.”

“Speak with the planet?The hell does that mean?”Snow asked.

“I’m not too sure, Aerith is a very mysterious person in many ways.She is also the kindest and gentlest person I have ever met.The whole thing is very confusing to me, why Lance would be here, why he is allowing himself to side with Kadaj and his gang, and why they chose to lead us here of all places.”Claudia said, “I can’t wrap my brain around it.”

“Maybe we can communicate with the planet too?”Snow asked.

“Doubt it, Aerith is an ancient, everything she heard was to her alone, my dad guarded her the entire time and he only got what she relayed to him.”Claudia added.

“So we fly blind into what’s likely a trap.” Axel scoffed.

“Seems that way, just be ready.”Claudia said as she proceeded into the building.

Inside, the building had the strangest design.It was a spiral layout that started at ground level and climbed higher as it looped around, before it came to an eventual stop at the top.With the centre hollowed out like an access below, Claudia examined the blue staircase that descended below. 

“Looks like it goes a ways down...” she said.

“Well, what are we waiting for?”Snow said as he began to descend the stairs.Axel and Claudia followed.

The drop was long, they could see the forgotten city below, beautiful buildings that were all still completely intact.Claudia felt a sense of urgency and began to charge down the stairs.

Snow and Axel gave chase as the three descended to the bottom.They walked through the street in awe of the fabled city.They didn’t say much, each looked around and took in the sights.

Claudia reached a stair case descending toa platform that was surrounded by crystal clear water.Cylinder shaped posts stuck out of the water that leaded to a large octagon shaped gazebo like platform.It was there she locked eyes with Lance, his focus on her with a snarl as the two locked eyes.Claudia hustled over the cylinders until reaching the base of the stairs leading to the platform.

She drew her sword with a snarl, “it’s over Lance, come peacefully or I’ll make you!” She chirped.

“Hey Barbie! Glad you made it!”He said with a smirk.

“Where’s your new friends?Left you to face me alone did they?” Claudia scoffed.

Lance smiled as he closed his eyes briefly. “They are making the final preparations for mother, soon she will come back and take what’s hers.... you will play a big role in that!” He said as he extended his arms out to the sides.

“I doubt that!” Claudia scoffed.

Lance took a few steps towards her, “surely you’ve heard it, mother calls out to you!”He said with a grin.

Snow grunted and took his ready stance, “stop talking bullshit! Your done here and now!” He said as he and Axel took their positions next to Claudia.

Claudia remained silent as she stared down Lance.Kadaj appeared through a dark gateway that manifested before them.

“My goddess.... you made it!” He said as he stared at her.

Claudia was still, sweat began to run down her forehead as she grunted and winced.

“Claudia?What’s wrong?”Snow barked.

She felt her limbs go numb, her sword dropped and clanged against the ground as she stood still.

“Claudia! What are you doing?Focus!” Snow yelled.

“Shit, what’s going on with her!” Axel yelled.

Kadaj smiled as he stepped to her, Snow quickly jumped in front of her.“Back up creep!” He yelled.

Kadaj laughed, “she’s preparing to receive mother’s gift, an eternity of ruling this wretched world...”. 

Snow turned to her and grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her.“Claudia What is it? Snap out of it!”He yelled. 

She stared blankly, like she couldn’t hear or even see him.

“Moth-er....” she muttered in a low voice.

Snow gasped “what?Common Claudia snap out of it!” He yelled.

She didn’t respond, but began to stagger forward.Snow turned and blocked her way facing Kadaj.

“You can’t have her, I won’t let you!”He yelled.

Kadaj and Lance glanced around each other. 

“The boy could be a problem.... see to it he’s not!” Kadaj said with a sinister grin.

Lance drew his sword with a smile.“Long time coming eh Snow?” 

Snow grunted with a snarl.“Axel, you take Lance, I got Kadaj!” 

Axel drew his daggers and took his stance.“Your bullshit ends here Lance!” He barked.

Kadaj drew his blade and stood ready.“You will be sacrifices for mother’s return.Come!” He said as he waved on Snow.

Claudia remained motionless, like a statue she stood and stared at Kadaj.Snow glanced at her and back to Kadaj. 

“What have you done to her!” He yelled as he clenched his fists.

“She is ready to revive mother, she will become mother.... and she will destroy this world.”Kadaj snickered.

“This whole time they were baiting her here, they wanted this, we weren’t pursuing them at all!” Snow yelled.“But you forgot one thing!Me!” He screamed as he charged forward and threw a massive punch that Kadaj caught in his palm.He gave a grin as Snow snarled in his face.Snow began to throw combinations that Kadaj blocked and dodged with ease.

Axel dashed around Lance and slammed his daggers into Lance’s blade, he slashed furiously at him, unable to land anything but not losing any ground.

Snow slammed a massive punch to Kadaj’s stomach and then the his face.He followed up with a hard head kick that Kadaj avoided and countered with an ice blast that snow barely avoided.

“Why fight it?She is ready!” Kadaj said as he dodged Snow’s assault.

“Your not getting to her, I’ll defend her to my last breath!” He yelled as he threw wild punches.

“So be it....” Kadaj said as he began violently swinging his katana.Snow avoided the flurry but was caught on the arm by a back slash and then a kick that sent him crashing in the ground at Claudia’s feet.

He pounced up and winced as he held his hand over the wound.He looked at Claudia’s blank stare, “I won’t give up, I’ll protect her!” He yelled as he charged back in.

Axel began to get the better of Lance briefly before Lance began to radiate a dark aura and dashed in with a massive speed and power increase, easily overwhelming Axel.

“Shit! Snow, how you making out!” He yelled.

“Could use some help over here!” Snow said as he breathed heavily.

“Claudia! Wake up!” Axel yelled before dashing at Lance again.

He threw wild slashes before leaping over Lance and landing behind him throwing a back slash that clanged against Lances sword before he was kicked into a pillar on the side.He slammed into it with a loud thud as the wind was knocked out of his lungs and he crashed to the ground.He postured you slowly as he grunted, he gasped for air as he stood slowly.

Snow charged again, throwing a three punch and head kick combo but hitting nothing but air as Kadaj dodged.

Kadaj slashed his thigh and struck him in the jaw with a hook that’s sent Snow crashing time the ground again.

Snow gasped for air as he stood again in front of Claudia with his arms extended to the sides.

“You.... can’t..... have..... her....” he said between heavy breaths.

Kadaj grinned before glancing up at the stairs above.His brows lowered as he looked up.“Brother....”. He muttered.

Snow winced as he looked up too, “what?” He said confused.

Lance and Axel stopped fighting and both looked up.Someone was coming down the stairs from the building above.

Kadaj smirked and opened a dark doorway behind him, “brother is joining us after all, looks like your services have come to an end.” He said as he glanced over to Lance.

“What?Wait!What about mother? What about my revenge?”He yelled.

“Kill the boy!” Kadaj said pointing to Snow before retreating into the doorway and it closing behind him.

Snow grunted as he raised his fists to Lance.“You and me now!” 

Lance snarled as he pulled his blade in tight and pulled a hand gun from his side holster aiming it at Snow.

“Holy shit... it’s Cloud Strife!”Axel stammered as he watch Cloud running full speed down the stairs and jumping from the bend and landing on the platform below.Cloud snarled as Tifa, Aerith and Jessie all charged in behind him.

Snow side stepped to the right to draw Lance’s attention.

“Lance, it’s over, put the gun down.” He said as he kept stepping to expose Lance’s back to Axel.

Cloud jumped over the cylinder steps and landed at the top of the stairs drawing his blade. 

“Claudia! Behind me!” Cloud yelled.

Lance turned quickly to face Cloud.“Cloud Strife!” He said before pointing the gun at Claudia.“Don’t move!” He said in a panic.

Cloud holstered his sword and held his hands out.“Easy buddy, nobody needs to get hurt.” He said.

Lance began to shake with fear, “no!Don’t come near me!” He said as he pointed the gun to Cloud, then Axel and Snow afterward.

Tifa jumped in front of Snow with her fists cocked and ready.“Stay back!” She ordered.

Aerith jumped in front of Axel and began casting cures on the team.“You two are in rough shape, let me help with that!” She said with a bright beautiful smile.

Jessie joined Cloud and drew her blade.“Kid, you are out of your league here!” She said sternly with a fierce gaze.

Lance began to panic as he back stepped and moved the gun back and fourth quickly.“Get away from me!” He yelled.

Snow stepped around Tifa.“It’s over Lance!” 

Lance pointed the gun at Snow, “nobody move!”He ordered.

Tifa held her hands up, “listen, everyone makes mistakes, just put the gun down and do the right thing, it’s not too late!”

Lance began to shake worse, his sword arm mutated before their eyes as he winced.“Ugh what’s happening!” He yelled as he started to change.

Snow winced, “it’s like that creature from the village...”. 

Lance’s body and half his face began to mutate into the same creature with the tentacles they had fought in Ignis’ village.

“No!What’s happening to me!” He screamed as his voice began to change into a wailing shriek.

“What did they do to you Lance?” Axel yelled.

“This.... this is your fault!” Lance yelled as he stared at Claudia’s lifeless statue like stare.

Snow walked toward Lance.“Lance get ahold of yourself!” 

“You!Fuck you barbie!” He yelled before turning his gun to Claudia and firing.

The group gasped and yelled as blood sprayed Claudia across the face.She shook her head and blinked on impact. 

“Huh?” She stammered before gasping. 

Snow stood in front of her, his arms spread apart and his eyes and mouth wide open.He coughed as blood poured from his mouth and he collapsed to his knees before falling face down motionless.

Claudia stood silent, her eyes and mouth both wide open as blood from Snow’s gunshot wound ran down her face.

Cloud and Jessie jumped in front of her. 

“Claudia!” Cloud yelled as he grabbed her shoulders.

Jessie knelt down to Snow’s body and winced as she began to tear up.“Aerith!” She yelled.

Claudia could feel and hear her heart pound, “thump thump.... thump thump.... as she stared at Snow on the ground.She wiped the blood from her face and stared at it on her hand.Her eyes then focusing on Lance as his transformation into the grotesque creature completed.

Time seemingly stood still as she took in what just happened.Tifa stood guard over Axel and Aerith cradled Snow’s lifeless body on her lap.A gunshot wound through his chest.Jessie and Cloud stood ready in front of the creature as Claudia glanced again at Snow.

“Snow....” she muttered as she watched Aerith pressure the wound and channel her cure materia. Their mouths moved as they yelled back and fourth, Claudia couldn’t hear anything other than a high pitched ringing and her heart pounding.

She clenched her fists tight and the ground began to shake violently.Cloud and Jessie turned to face her as she clenched her jaw tight and her eyes changed to the familiar green.

With a loud scream, Claudia erupted into a yellow aura.Starting at her feet and surrounding her just above her head she screamed at the top of her lungs as the massive power surged out of control.

“Shit! Cloud!It’s happening!” Jessie yelled as they group used their forearms to shield their faces from the enormous power that pushed them like an incredible wind.The aura lit up the area like a bright light as Claudia continued screaming and growing in power.

“Claudia! Calm down!If you don’t control your anger it won’t stop!”Cloud yelled.

Suddenly Claudia focused on the creature, she triggered her time materia and the creature slowed to a crawl as she dashed in quicker than anyone could follow.With a flurry of punches she pounded into the creature she yelled before slamming the final strike with de barrier materia and jumping back and placing her index fingers and thumbs together on both hands extended out in front of her.With a massive blast of energy she shot a projectile sphere of light at the creature that completely vaporized it on the spot along with half of the platform.

The team shielded their eyes from the blast and incredible light on impact until the light finally dimmed.

Lance was gone without a trace, the platform was destroyed from the point of impact back.

Claudia stood with her hands out in front of her gasping for air.

Aerith cradled Snow’s body as she looked on in disbelief.

Tifa, Jessie , Cloud and Axel too stood in disbelief as they stared at her.

The aura extinguished and Claudia’s eyes closed as she fell forward.

Cloud caught her and cradled her as she slipped unconscious.

“Claudia!” Cloud screamed as Jessie knelt next to them.

“Claudia baby!Wake up!” Jessie yelled.

Tifa placed her hands on Axel’s shoulders as he stared at his teammates both down in horror.

Water poured into the hole from the explosion as Cloud cradled Claudia, Aerith cradled Snow’s body and Tifa and Axel stood silently as the gazed nervously at the aftermath of Claudia’s power.


	8. Regroup

Cloud and Jessie sat in a hospital room with Claudia, though she was not injured in the battle, the incredible power that she gathered and released took a major toll on her body. 

“I can’t believe what happened...” Jessie said quietly. As she brushed Claudia’s hair to the side with her fingers.

“We knew it was possible that she would inherit the super SOLDIER power, just never thought it would happen.”Cloud said.He turned his head to the side glancing at the floor, almost disgusted with himself.

“It’s not your fault Cloud...” Jessie said softly as she placed her hand against his cheek.“Claudia will be every bit the hero you are with her power.She will use it for the right reasons.”She said comfortingly.

“I know, but, her mission is over, she will go back to classes here and become a better SOLDIER than anyone.We will handle Kadaj.”Cloud replied as he clenched a fist.

“Axel seemed pretty shaken up...” Jessie added.

Cloud rolled his eyes, “it was their first real taste of what it’s like to be a SOLDIER, he just needs to complete the program and gain experience.Best thing for the three of them.” 

Jessie placed her hand on her chin.“Well, they did get it done..” 

“Enough Jessie, when Kadaj surfaces, I’ll finish this!The three of them can go back to classes and third class missions.This is my fight.”

“Our fight.” Jessie corrected him with a stern look.“You, me, Tifa, Aerith... we will finish it.” 

“I wonder why he’s gone silent, there’s been nothing since the city of ancients.They must be plotting something, all this reunion talk, and Jenova.”Cloud said.

“That boy, the one who took the bullet for Claudia.... he’s awake you know, tough kid, seems like he’s going to recover fine.Are you going to go see him?”Jessie asked.

“Not interested.” Cloud replied at the same time as Jessie.

Cloud glared at her and she couldn’t help but giggle, she rubbed his arm and leaned in to kiss him.As they parted she whispered, “he saved her, go see him.” 

Cloud grunted and turned his head towards Claudia as she grunted and began to stir.

“Ugh.... where am I?”Claudia moaned.

“Your at the infirmary here at the campus in Midgar sweetie.”Jessie said with a bright smile.

Cloud smiled and held her hand gently.“Hey kiddo, how you feeling?” 

“Tired...” she mumbled as she inhaled deeply.

“No wonder, you put out energy like your father did back against the sweeper in sector seven, and he was out for days afterwards.”Jessie said.

“Power?What?” Claudia said. As she slowly sat up.Her eyes suddenly grew wide as memories of the battle rushed to her mind.“Snow!” She yelled as she turned to her parents.

“He’s fine, a little bruised and and beat up, but the wound will heal and he’s ok.”Jessie said with a bright smile.

“I gotta go see him!” Claudia said as she tried to stand.Jessie quickly blocked her path.

“Rest Claudia, get your bearings first.Your father actually said he was going to go see him, he can let you know how he is!” Jessie said as she winked at him.“Right Cloud?” 

Cloud glared at Jessie’s smiling face.“Ye-yeah...” he said as he stood up.

Claudia glared at her father with her puppy dog eyes.“Daddy.....please be nice!”

“I’m always nice!” Cloud scoffed.

“Daddy....”. Claudia said as she leaned towards him.

“Fine!” Cloud sighed as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

Jessie laughed, “that’s how it’s done baby!” She said as she smiled at Claudia.

Claudia frowned as she stared are her fists clenched.“Kadaj.... what did he do to Lance?He mutated into that horrible creature.” 

“We don’t know, but we will find out.Once you’re discharged and cleared for a return, Viper wants a full report and you can resume classes and training.”Jessie replied.

Claudia shot her a glare. “No mom, I have to go after him!” 

Jessie shook her head, “you completed the job, Kadaj has been assigned to a first class team.”

“Let me guess.... you and dad!”Claudia scoffed.

“Yes...” Jessie said with a frown.“Axel and Snow will also resume classes with you, Cloud and I will find Kadaj and stop him.” 

“Fine...” Claudia said with a groan.“I’m actually really thirsty, can you get me a bottle of water?” 

“Sure baby, be right back!” Jessie said as she kissed her head and left the room.

Claudia stared out the window and then to her fist.“This is my assignment...”

__________________________________

“There we go!Now no combat training until it’s healed and we will change the dressing in a few days.” The doctor said to Snow.

Snow rolled his shoulder back and fourth and winced a little, “feels fine doc.” He said.

“Don’t push it Snow, you got lucky!” The doctor replied.“I’ll go get your personal belongings and you can head back to the dorms, just remember rest!” He said before exiting the room.

“Yeah yeah....” Snow grumbled.

The door opened again and Snow rolled his eyes.

“Is Claudia awake yet doc?”He said.

“Yeah..” Cloud replied from the door frame.

Snow’s eyes widened.“Cloud! I mean Mr.Strife, sir!” He stammered as he quickly stood upright.

“Easy kid.”Cloud replied

Snow gulped in awe of the man he heard so much about over the years, countless acts of bravery and selflessness, a true hero.

“Is Claudia ok, sir?”He asked.

“She’s fine... let me ask you something!” Cloud barked.

Snow gulped again.

“Why did you do that? Why did you take the bullet for her?”He asked sternly.

“Well... I uhhh... I don’t know, just did.”Snow stammered.

“The truth kid!”Cloud barked.

Snow struggled to answer,“well you see, we’re partners, and she could have died.” 

“You could have too...” Cloud replied.

“Yeah but, Claudia would have lived.”Snow replied.

Cloud stared a stern mako glare as he got close to him.He examined Snow’s nervous eyes and body language.

“I see...thank you .”He replied.

Snow’s face lit up, “anytime sir!”

Cloud gave a small corner mouth grin as he patted his hand on Snow’s good shoulder before turning towards the door.

He stopped at the door with his back to him.“Get dressed and come with me.” He said before exiting into the hall.

After receiving his stuff from the doctor, Snow did just that.He stepped out into the hall and Cloud was leaning against the wall with his arms folded and his eyes shut.

“Where are we going?” Snow asked.

“To see my daughter.” Cloud replied as he stood upright and began walking. Snow followed a few paces behind.

“Ok, great!” He replied.

“Hey kid?” Cloud said without stopping.

“Yes sir?” Snow replied.

Cloud stopped but didn’t turn around.“If you ever hurt my daughter, I’ll kill you myself.”

Snow froze, “what?What does he mean hurt her?” He thought to himself.

“Why would hurt her ?” He stammered.

“You know what I mean!” Cloud said before continuing to walk towards Claudia’s room.

Snow gasped, “does he know I like her?”He thought before rushing to catch up.

“I won’t, you can count on that!” Snow replied.

“Good, because I’m only going to say it once.” Cloud said.

______________________________

Cloud and Snow ran into Jessie in the hall, she had two bottles of water in her hands and a bright smile on her face.

“Snow!Thank you for protecting my baby!” Jessie said as she hugged him.

“No problem Mrs.Strife!” Snow beamed.

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

“I’m good, really like to see Claudia....” he said.

Jessie smiled and shot Cloud a glare and smirk.“Is that so?” She said.

Cloud wasn’t impressed and that made Jessie smile more.

“Let’s go.” Cloud said as he brushed passed the two towards Claudia’s room.

Jessie walked next to Snow, “don’t mind him, he’s really a big teddy bear.” She said.

“I think you mean grizzly bear Mrs.S!” Snow replied with a grin.

Jessie laughed, “don’t you worry, Cloud has his weaknesses too, they are me and Claudia!” She said with a wink.

“I can hear you both!” Cloud barked from up ahead.

Snow looked at Jessie nervously. 

“Yeah yeah, you don’t scare me tough guy!” Jessie teased.

Snow couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

They rounded the corner and entered the room.Cloud stood still with a stern look. 

“She’s gone...” he sneered.

Jessie glanced both ways down the hall, “where the hell would she have gone so quick?” 

Cloud folded his arms, “damnit Claudia!” He scoffed.

Snow turned and walked down the hall, “follow me, I’m pretty sure I know.”He said.

Cloud and Jessie looked at each other confused.Jessie shrugged and followed, before Cloud groaned and did the same.

______________________________

Snow opened the doors to the gym and they all walked in.They could hear a slamming sound coming from the next room.They crossed the room passing the weight machines and treadmills and other workout equipment before coming to a separate room with punching bags hanging.

Claudia was back in her SOLDIER gear, her hands both taped up and she was smashing the bag with combinations.Punches and kicks slammed into the bag with thunderous impact that echoed the gym.

Cloud started to walk towards her before Jessie jumped in front of him blocking his path.Cloud stopped and glared at Jessie who was shaking her head, she tilted her head towards Snow and raised her eyebrows.Cloud rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.Jessie flashed him a stern look and took him by the hand back to the door frame. 

She glanced at Snow before tilting her head towards Claudia, who hadn’t seen them yet and was still pounding away on the bag.

Snow nodded to Jessie and smiled before walking towards Claudia.

“Why?” Cloud said.

“Just watch.” Jessie said softly.

Snow approached Claudia and stoped just behind her.She threw a two punch combo followed by a heavy kick before shuffling to the side of the bag.Her eyes caught Snow as she stopped and lowered her fists as she gazed her mako eyes into his.

“Hey...” Snow said.

“Hey..” Claudia replied.

The two stood silent for a moment, staring at each other but not saying a word.

“You ok?” Snow asked.

Claudia nodded her head “you?”

Snow smiled, “great.”

They stepped towards each other and Claudia eyed his shoulder patch up under his tunic.

“Does it hurt?”She asked.

Snow grinned “nah, I’m good.” He said with a smirk.

“Good.” She replied.

They stood silent again for a moment.

“Thank you, for.... you know.” Claudia stammered.

Snow smiled.“Yeah, I know, and no problem, I’m just glad your ok.” 

Claudia gave a bright beautiful smile as she locked her bright blue mako eyes on his.“I’m glad you were there, and I’m sorry about what I said at Costa Del Sol...”

“It’s ok, and so am I.” He replied before glancing back at Cloud and Jessie.

Jessie looked at Cloud, “let’s wait here.” She said as she walked back into the weight room.

Cloud glared at Snow, “remember what I said kid.”He said before following Jessie.

Claudia frowned, “what did he say? Was he mean to you?”Claudia said sternly.“DADDY!!” She barked.

Snow laughed, “no he wasn’t, it’s fine!” 

Claudia squinted her eyes as she stared daggers at Cloud before he disappear around the door frame.

“I’m really really glad your ok.” Snow said as he took hold of her hand.

Claudia hesitated for a second before wrapping her hand around in his.

Snow smiled, “Claudia...” he said before trailing off.

She held her breath briefly, unsure of the situation and how she felt about it.

She leaned into him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Snow’s entire body shivered, he felt like a bolt of electricity went through him as his eyes widened and mouth opened.

She pulled back slowly and gave a quick smile.“Tell anyone and I’ll kill you!” She said sternly.

Snow burst out laughing.“What’s with people threatening to kill me today?”

Claudia’s eyes widened, “I knew it!Daddy! Your going to get it!” She yelled.

Jessie giggled from the next room but out of sight.Cloud leaned against the wall with his arms folded. 

“Kid can’t keep his damn mouth shut.” He scoffed, which only made Jessie laugh harder.

Snow chuckled before Claudia returned her gaze to Snow. 

“I won’t tell anyone.” He said before leaning his face into hers.His blood felt like it was on fire and his heart raced as he leaned in closer and closer.Claudia was wide eyed as his face drew in and his eyes closed slowly.Her hands shook and she felt herself lean in towards him as she began to slowly close her eyes.Their lips drew closer and closer and she nervously prepared herself for what was to come.

“Claudia and Snow to Vipers office!” The paging system chimed.

The two drew back quickly and took a step back.Snow rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Claudia lowered her brows sternly.“Right!I guess we should give our report.” 

“Yeah...” Snow replied.

Claudia began walking towards the door as Snow followed behind. 

“Couldn’t wait ten second!” He thought to himself frustrated.“Stupid pager!” He said.

Claudia turned quickly “huh?”

Snow froze, “uhhh nothing, let’s go!”He said nervously.

Cloud and Jessie joined them as they entered the weight room and headed towards Viper’s office.

____________________________

“Interesting...” Viper said.“So Kadaj is behind this, and Lance?” 

Claudia took a deep breath.“Lance went rogue and transformed into a creature similar to the one from the village.I killed him.”She said.

Viper sighed, “couldn’t be helped.... Lance had so much potential, but his intentions were impure and selfish....So, the super SOLDIER lives on.”

Claudia hesitated.“Yes sir...”

“We will keep a close watch for any activity, when they surface, Cloud and Jessie will handle them.”Viper said as he stared out his office window.

“Understood...” Claudia said in a low tone.

Cloud glanced at Claudia, then to Jessie.Jessie raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

“Viper, I’m thinking we may need back up on this one, I think Claudia and Snow should be added to the assignment.”Cloud said.

Claudia and Snow both glanced at Cloud wide eyed.

Viper lowered his brows, “your sure?”

Cloud nodded, “positive.”

Jessie smiled at Claudia, “there’s no doubt!”

“As you wish, you are all on stand by for now, when we hear something you will be dispatched.”Viper said.

Claudia smiled, “we won’t let you down!”

“I know you won’t!Until then, follow your class schedules.”Viper said.

“Yes sir!” Claudia and Snow both said sternly the same time.

“Dismissed.” Viper said as he sat down at his desk and began filling out paperwork.

The four stepped out into the hall and Claudia dove into Cloud’s arms.

“Thank you!” She said softly.

Cloud held her tight as he smiled and kissed her head.“I’m proud of you kiddo, let’s take these guys out, together!”

Claudia smiled at him and then Jessie , “you bet!”


	9. Fighting Legends

Day to day life resumed as normal, with no sign of Kadaj and his gang, Claudia and the team resumed classes as usual.Waiting for them to surface was harder on Claudia than any battle.

She sat in a classroom with her head resting on her hand.Staring out the window she thought about the creatures and what happened with Lance.

“Am I boring you Miss. Strife?” The instructor said as everyone in the room turned to look at her.

Claudia sighed, “I’m listening.” She replied.

“Would you care to share with everyone what’s so important that you can’t pay attention?” He replied.

Claudia rolled her eyes, “the time materia effects a single target unless it’s paired with magnify, but you are wrong about the w-magic...” she said.

A few chuckles from the class seemed to irritate the instructor.He lowered his brows and and flared his nostrils.

“How do you figure?”He asked.

“W-magic does dual cast, but it takes up an unnecessary slot because experienced casters can channel a materia multiple times quickly on the fly.”She said without looking away from the window.

“Is that so?Looks like we have a hot shot here class.” He said which made the class chuckle again.“Care to give an example?” 

She sighed again and gave a cold mako stare.“Casting on the fly means channeling materia while dodging or blocking or even during physical attacks.Multitasking, concentrating a spell such as haste, slow, dispel, followed by an element attack without stopping to concentrate the materia.” 

“Tall order, care to show me?”He snickered.

The room slowed to a crawl, a passing house fly even buzzed so slow the wings could be seen moving.Claudia shot from her desk and seemingly appeared directly in front of the instructor.His jaw dropped as he looked down at her smiling face before she landed dispel, followed by a flurry of punches that she purposely pulled back before impact so as not to actually hit him, followed by jumping back and throwing her hand forward as a swirl of frost formed into a ball in front of it. 

The class gasped as time returned to normal and Claudia released her hold on the ice spell and it slowly faded away.

“Like that...” she said before returning to her desk.

“Amazing...” the instructor stammered.

“Not really, just practice.”She scoffed.

“Where did you learn to cast like that?” He asked.

“My friend Aerith, she’s the best, there’s not even a close second.”Claudia said.

Snow grinned at her, he knew first hand how powerful Aerith’s spells were.Her healing was the only reason he was alive.

“Aerith.... yes, your right.”The instructor stammered.

The bell rang and the class began to pack up and leave the room.The instructor picked up his phone and made a call. 

“Yeah Viper?I have an idea...”. He said with a grin.

____________________________

“Wow Claudia, you never cease to amaze me!” Snow said as he jogged to catch up to her.“Your incredible!” 

“Thanks.” She replied.

“Hey what’s wrong?”He said with a confused look.

“I’m fine.”She replied as she continued her fast paced walk.

Snow jogged to get in front of her and blocked the way.She rolled her eyes and stopped.

“What?” She said.

“Are we not gunna talk about the exercise room at all?”He said.

“Nothing happened.” She scoffed before brushing passed him.

Snow stood confused, “am I imagining things or were you going to let me kiss you?” He called out to her as she walked away.

“Must be your imagination.” She said as she turned around the corner out of sight.

Snow stood still, a look of disappointment on his face.“Ice cold Claudia till the end...” he said before following her.

The paging system chimed and a voice came over the system.

“Claudia, Snow and Axel, report to Viper’s office.”

Snow caught up to Claudia, “what’s that all about?” He wondered.

“Kadaj...” Claudia said with a grin on her face, before heading towards the office. 

____________________________________

The team stood in Viper’s office side by side, Viper hung up his phone and reclined in his chair as he stared at them.Axel started to sweat nervously, unsure as to why they were there.

“It’s come to my attention that you three have become quite the hot shot bunch around here.”Viper said.

“Is this because of my materia stunt?Because I wasn’t wrong.” Claudia said sternly.

“No this is about your overall ability, Snow’s hand to hand ability, and Axel’s speed and stealth.You are all progressing faster than we expected and we have a new training exercise for you to take part in.”Viper said with a grin.

Snow and Axel both looked at each other, on both sides of Claudia, with a blank stare.

Claudia gave a corner mouth smile, “what do you have in mind?”She said.

“I’m glad you asked, it’s a competition, you three will compete against each other in individual scenarios.Your goal will be to capture the flag in your zone, though you will encounter real life situations and have to think on your feet.Barret’s men will be there to stop you as well as a surprise for each of you in your own areas.”

“Surprise?” Axel said confused.

“A trainer that will push you all to your limits, each has been chosen to sharpen your skills further.”Viper said.

The three glanced at each other and then to the door as it opened and Barret came in.

Barret had aged a bit, sporting a black and grey salt and pepper colour hair and beard.Still built like a dozer however and sporting his signature sunglasses and gun arm, he stepped into the office with a stern face.

His face quickly changed to a bright smile as he looked at Claudia.

“Claudia! How are you baby girl?” He said as he hugged her and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Claudia smiled, “hey uncle Barret, I’m good!” She beamed.

Barret smiled as he took a step back “how’s your mom?” He asked.

“She’s great thanks!” Claudia replied.

“Your dad still a dick?” He asked with a grin.

Claudia laughed, “I’ll tell him you said hi.” 

“Hell no!Tell him I said he’s a slacker!”Barret said with a laugh.He then turned his attention to Axel and Snow.

“You two pussys ready to get your asses kicked by my boys?”He snarled in a deep voice.

Axel and Snow both froze with wide eyes.

Barret paced in front of them both staring them down.

“My god, look at yas, scrawny as hell!” He grunted before standing in front of Axel and leaning in face to face.“You look like you needa eat somethin boy!Get some mass on that little frame!”He yelled.

Axel gulped, “yes sir!” 

Barret then got face to face with Snow.Snow didn’t budge or back down.

“What? You got somthin to say little man?What the hell is that on your head?Look like a damn fool!Are these seriously the best?” Barret grunted.

“This is Barret Wallace, he’s our Shinra trooper trainer, he very eccentric....” Viper said with a grin.

“You better quit using them big words too there Viper, don’t think I won’t smack your ass around too!” Barret groaned.

“Alright Barret, Don’t get wound up.”Viper chuckled.

“So my riot troopers will be taking on these bitches?Damn.... Claudia the only one gotta shot at this job!”Barret said.

“We’ll see.”Snow said.

Barret leaned in.“The hell you say punk?You wana repeat that?”

“I said we’ll see big guy!”Snow scoffed.

“Ya know you remind me of someone, but you ain’t near as tough as him!” He said before winking at Claudia.

Claudia giggled slightly before catching herself.

“Awright then!I’ll see you punks tomorrow!” Barret said before throwing the door open.“Claudia baby, tell your mother I said hi!” He said before slamming the door behind him.They could hear him cursing in the hallway at someone as he left.

“Don’t mind him guy, he can get irritated easily, but he insisted on meeting you.”Viper said.

“What a dick!” Snow scoffed.

Claudia giggled again, louder this time before catching herself.

Snow scratched his head, “what’s so funny?”

“You sound like my dad....” Claudia said with a chuckle.

Viper grinned, “Cloud always was a real hard ass.... but anyway getting back to the training exercise, you will start in different locations of the city in the simulator, the combat will all be real however.Capture your flag to win, but your opponents won’t make it easy, make us proud SOLDIERS!” Viper said.

“Yes sir!” The three said together.

________________________________

Kadaj walked across the floor of the large laboratory staring at a cylinder shaped containment tank.He had a sinister smile as he placed his hand on the glass.

“Soon mother, we are almost ready!”Kadaj said almost in a whisper. 

“Our brother will return to us as well, and we will take mother’s world back, with the help of professor Hojo’s last gift.”Loz said.

“Are the latest of mother’s children ready yet?” Yazoo asked.

“Patience brother, we will wait until all of the pieces are in place, then we will strike.Mother will return and we will start with those SOLDIERS.”Kadaj said with a grin.

“We will return and give mother’s gift to those women, and then exterminate the rest” Loz added.

“All in good time brother... my goddess is out there, did you see the way she responded to mother during the battle?She is the one!” Kadaj said.

“Yes she responded nicely, she will do perfectly.”Yazoo added.

Kadaj moved towards a second tank, he wiped the glass and peered inside.“Wait till they get a load of you!A surprise for our stubborn brother...” 

“Indeed, it is mother’s will.”Yazoo said as he leaned against the wall.

“Won’t be long now...”Kadaj said before laughing.

______________________________

“Sounds interesting, looking forward to it.” Cloud said in his phone.

Jessie tilted her head and lowered her brows.

“Yeah, we’ll see you there.” Cloud said before hanging up.

“What was that about?” Jessie asked.

“Training exercise for Claudia’s team, Viper wants us there. Said we don’t want to miss this one.” 

“Hmm, what’s involved?” Jessie wondered.

“He wouldn’t say, guess we’ll have to go there to find out.”Cloud said.

Jessie grinned as she walked toward Cloud swinging her hips and a sassy smile on.“You know, staying here on campus is kinda fun, speaking of which!” She said as she straddled his lap as he sat on the bed.She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead into his.Her beautiful brown eyes locked on his mako baby blue.

“What do you say we have a little...” she said as she kissed him softly.Cloud felt his heart race as he wrapped his arms around his wife and returned the kiss.They separated briefly and stared into each other’s eyes again for a second before they touched lips again, this time a faster more aggressive pace of continuous kissing while their hands explored each other.They parted lips again as Cloud began kissing her neck, she let out a moan as she threw her head back.She gently pulled the hair on the back of his head as he ran his tongue along her neck and collar bone.

She grabbed the base of his shirt and pulled it over his head before tossing it to the floor.Cloud grabbed hers and did the same.She pressed herself into him starting up the fierce fast paced kissing again.Pushing herself on top of him he laid down with her on top.She unclipped her bra and tossed it aside before pressing her bare breasts onto his bare chest.Cloud grabbed to handfuls of Jessie’s ass and pressed her into him tight as they kissed.She hissed into his mouth as she rocked her hips across his lap.

“Mmmm, that’s it SOLDIER boy..... you know how to light my fuse...” she stammered.

“Jessie....” he muttered before flipping her over and sliding his tongue down her chest and stomach. 

Jessie twitched and moaned as he made his way down and began to undo her pants.With a deep breath she shimmied her hips as he removed her pants and underwear.Wasting no time Cloud buried his face between her legs causing her to let out a loud moan.She ran her fingers through his hair as his tongue danced all over her, occasionally squeezing his face with her thighs.

Cloud stood up at the foot of the bed and grabbed her hips and slid her down to the edge of the bed as she let out a little squeak and then a giggle.

Before he could kneel down to continue making her squirm, she quickly sat up on the edge of the bed and began to open his belt and undo his pants.She gently kissed his waistline before dropping his pants with both hands.She kissed all along his waist before taking hold of him and stroking it slowly while staring up at him with a sexy glare.

Cloud exhaled hard and closed his eyes briefly as she stroked him slowly.Maintaining eye contact she began to run he tongue from the base to the tip, Cloud moaned as she reached the tip and opened her mouth wide before she took him inside her mouth back and fourth.

He felt light headed as she worked her magic, they had gotten a little bit older , but both of them still had the same sexual attraction to each other.Jessie bobbed her head all the way back until she reached the tip, releasing it from her mouth with a pop.

She stroked him fast as she gave a sexy grin.Cloud pushed her back onto the bed before getting on top of her and wrapping her legs around his waist.

“What’s the matter? Couldn’t take it?” She teased.

Cloud grinned, “it’s your turn to do the squirming...” he said as he pressed himself against her.She let out a loud moan as he slid inside of her, her fingers immediately digging into his back as he pushed all the way in.She huffed and puffed as he started slowly but built up speed fast. 

“Oh Cloud.... just like that!” She stammered between breaths. Her eyes rolled as she threw her hands above her head and grabbed the sheets tightly.Recognizing her being close, he picked up the pace and gave her his full length with every stride.Jessie moaned louder and louder with each powerful thrust. 

“Cloud.... im gunna.... I’m gunna....” she stammered.

“What’s the matter? Can’t take it?” He teased.

Jessie giggled briefly before her mouth opened wide and she huffed, “I’m close!” 

“Me too...” he grunted.

“Ok.... now!” She said loudly as she climaxed.She let out a loud moan that turned into a scream as her legs twitched and her toes straightened before Cloud finally released inside of her with a loud groan.

Collapsing on top of her and laying his head on her chest they both breathed heavily.She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers gently through his hair with a smile on her face. 

“We still got it...” Jessie huffed.

“Certainly do...” he stammered before kissing her chest and laying still for a few minutes.

Cloud rolled to his back and Jessie leaned her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him. 

“So sleepy...” she whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight.“Me too...”

Before long, they were both sound asleep.

________________________________

“Everything ready?” Reno asked.

“Yes sir, the simulator is ready and everyone is in position.”Viper said.

“Good, you boys ready for a show or what?This is going to be special!” Reno said as he took his seat along side Viper, Rude, Elena and Barret, in a booth with a giant window on the top level of the large stadium .Below was a baseball field type area, only larger, that would soon be transformed into a combat area for the team.

In the locker room, Cloud leaned against the wall as Snow and Axel both geared up.They knew this was going to be a major test, that they were trying to push them.

“Focus, stay relaxed, you two can handle this, but only if you focus and don’t let the pressure get to you.Believe in yourself and commit to your attacks and decisions.” Cloud said.

“Yes sir, thank you sir!”Axel said.

Snow stood up from the bench and glanced at Cloud.“Any idea what’s in store?”He asked.

“That’s the idea, sometimes you won’t know, you need to be ready for anything.But I will tell you this, if you can somehow pull this off.I’ll be impressed!”Cloud replied.

“Count on it!” Snow said ashe stuck his fist out for a bump.Cloud glared at him until he put his hand down. 

“Sorry sir...” Snow said with a gulp.

Cloud patted him firmly on the shoulder.“Knock em dead kid.” He said as he exited the room.

Axel smiled, “think he believes in us?”

“I believe in us, let’s do this!” Snow replied as he tightened his gloves.

In the women’s locker room, Jessie rubbed Claudia’s shoulders and arms, giving them the occasional shake.Claudia stood still as her mother worked.

“Stay loose out there, remember who you are!” Jessie said sternly.

“Always.” Claudia replied with a stern focused look.

“I’m very proud of you Claudia, your father an I both are.”Jessie said as she adjusted her sword.

“Thanks.” Claudia replied.

Jessie handed her a bottle of water, “here one last drink.” She said.

Claudia took a slug of the water before Jessie capped it and put it down.

“You’ll be on your own this time, I know you can handle it.But what do you think about Axel and Snow?”Jessie asked.

Claudia sighed.“They’ll be fine, Axel is fast and crafty, Snow is a good fighter.” 

Jessie smiled, tell me more about him..”

Claudia blinked.“What do you mean?”

Jessie laughed, “he’s cute!” 

Claudia rolled her eyes. “Not interested.”

Jessie burst out laughing.

“What?” Claudia said sternly.

“Your so much like your father was back then...” she said with a chuckle.

“Back then?”Claudia asked.

Jessie sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.“Seems like it was just yesterday, your father came out of nowhere and beat up these guards that were getting handsy with me in an outdoor bar in sector eight.His fierce baby blue gaze turned to a caring mind melting stare when he looked at me.Next thing I know we are working together for avalanche.He guarded me often, then we actually had a date during a party for fight night, and I knew right then and there that I was in love with him.”Jessie said as she stared off.

Claudia chuckled, “ok.... but I feel like your getting at something here.”

Jessie smirked, “sure am.Your father took a bullet for me at reactor one, and still got me to safety just before the bomb went off.It was then we kissed for the first time...sound familiar?” Jessie said with a coy smile.

“It’s not like that!” Claudia scoffed.

“So much like your father.... eventually I cracked his hard outer shell though.” Jessie said.

“Ok mom...” Claudia said with a roll of her eyes.

Jessie’s phone chimed from a text.“It’s time baby girl, show them what your made of!” Jessie said before she kissed her forehead and exited the room. 

Claudia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she exhaled slowly and her eyes shot open with a fierce mako gaze. 

“Go time!” She said as she adjusted her fusion sword and exited the room

_________________________________

Claudia, Axel and Snow all started on different ends of the giant stadium.Viper came on the microphone.

“This is the real deal SOLDIERS, do your best!”He said.

Reno then took the microphone, “capture your flag and win your hardest challenge to date!”

The two sat down and Viper triggered the simulator.A city appear all around the team, similar to the night streets of Midgar.

Axel turned his head back and fourth as he evaluated his position.Checking a small device given to each with destination coordinates, he ran through the night streets keeping in the shadows.

Axel snuck down a dark alley and peeked around the corner from behind a dumpster.He could see a group of Shinra troopers combing the area.He ducked low and searched the low light spots.

A guard made his rounds through the alley as Axel ducked behind the dumpster.As he passed by Axel sprang up from behind him and wrapped him up in a choke.The guard struggled as Axel slowly put him to sleep and laid him down behind the dumpster.

He crept slowly into the next alley, avoiding the rest of the troopers and slipping through to the next street.

As he reached the main road he noticed a riot trooper standing guard on his only path through to the next section.Looking up he noticed outdoor staircases that went to the roof, he scaled the stairs carefully and quietly until reaching the top and running across the roof and jumping to the next.

Another riot trooper was positioned on the roof across from him, he hid behind an air condition unit and peeked around.

“Looks like they anticipated that too...” he thought to himself.

Grabbing a nut and bolt that was laying on the unit he threw it overhead and it clanged against the stair railing behind the guard.He turned quickly to investigate the sound and Axel struck.

He pounced out from cover and grabbed the guard from behind and placed his dagger across the guards throat. 

“Your done.” Axel whispered before releasing him.

“Good job kid, now get goin!” The guard said as Axel nodded and descended the stairs back to the street level.He checked his destination on the device, he was close.

Turning into the Main Street from the alley he started up through the shadows before a shurkin struck the ground in front of him.He stopped in his tracks and looked up.On top of the building a dark figure stood still staring down at him.He could see the two strands of a headband blowing gently in the wind as the person stared down at him.

“Shit!” He sputtered as he bolted to the left into an alley.He ran through and turned right heading for the main road.As he reach the end of the alley, three more shurkins came from the left and struck the ground in front of his path.Looking up again he saw the same dark figure staring down at him. 

Running to the right he crossed the main road and turned left towards his destination.Creeping out into the side open area, he could see the flag positioned in the center of the room.

With a smirk he crept slowly passed another alley entrance before he was grabbed from behind.

With one arm around his neck and the other holding his wrist that reached for his dagger, Axel was caught.

“You know.... I thought you’d be sneakier...” the woman whispered into his ear before shoving him forward and attacking. 

She landed a one two combination followed by a head kick that put Axel face down on the ground.

“Damn, you hit hard...” he stammered as he got up slowly.

The woman laughed, “of course!The great ninja Yuffie! At your service!” She beamed.

“Yuffie..... I’ve heard of you!” Axel stammered.

Yuffie laughed, “of course you have, the sexiest toughest fighter in the world!”She said.

Axel looked her over from head to toe, she wasn’t kidding, she was beautiful.She had a green top that covered about as much skin as a sports bra, and a pair of skimpy short shorts with the button undone exposing the waistline of her pink underwear.

She cupped her hands on her breasts and squished my together before spinning around and pushing her ass out and spinning her head around to see his face.

“What do you think?” She said with a smile and a wink.

Axel gulped.

“You know.....” she said as she walked towards him swishing her hips.“We could keep fighting.... or.....” she said with a coy smile.

“Or?” Axel gulped as she leaned into him pressing her breasts into his chest and leaning into his ear.

“Or we could have a little fun....” she hissed before gently running her teeth along his earlobe.

Axel gasped, this beautiful woman was coming on to him in the middle of the mission. 

She took hold of his hand and placed it on her breast and pushed it in tight. 

“I’ve always had a thing for strong red headed men....” she hissed as she drew her lips as close to his without actually touching them.

Axel shivered, he was unable to resist her tempting proposal.

“But...” he stammered.

She placed her finger against his lip with a shhhh, before running her hands down his chest to his belt buckle while maintaining eye contact and biting her lower lip.

“Just relax..... and let me take you to the promised land....” she hissed as she knelt down in front of him and began to undo his pants.

Axel took a deep breath before closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

As soon as his eyes shut, Yuffie slammed him with a massive punch to the gut that bent him over forward, blasting every bit of air from his body.She stood up quickly and planted a big elbow into the back of his head that sent him crashing to the ground face first.

Axel struggled to get his breath back as he pushed off his hands only to watch Yuffie walk over and snatch up the flag and walk back over to him.He pressed his hands on the floor and grunted as he postured up a bit.Yuffie stared down at him with the flag in hand.

“Sorry kid..... you lose.”She said as she swished her hips back and fourth while walking away.

“Fuck.... I can’t believe I fell for that....” he said before coughing.

“You couldn’t handle me.... but look at the bright side kid, you got to grab my boob.” she said without looking back and continuing walking away.

__________________________________

Snow clapped his hands together with a group of trooper bodies at his feet. 

“I thought Barret said you guys were tough!” He snickered as he ran his thumb across his nose.

The troopers grunted and groaned on the ground from the beating Snow had given them.

Snow checked his destination on the device.“Oh yeah baby, almost there!” He cheered before sprinting down the street.

He came to an open courtyard style space with a perimeter of buildings with an alley on each side.The flag was in the center.

“Bingo! Easy money!” Snow said as he moved towards it.

“Not so fast kid!” A woman’s voice called out.

Snow spun around to face her.

“Tifa?” He stammered.

Tifa stood with a grin as she tightened her gloves.“I heard you think you can fight.... I’ll be the judge of that..” she said with a wink.

“Oh shit....” Snow stammered.

“Damn right!” Tifa said as she took her fighting stance with a stern look.

Snow channeled his sense materia and an automated voice came from his device.

“Tifa Lockheart, widely considered to be the best hand to hand fighter in the world. Don’t not let this stunning woman defy you, she can end it with one strike.Special attacks include beat rush and dolphin flurry.No known weakness.”

Tifa smiled, “remind me to thank whoever programmed that device, stunning woman huh?” She said with a smirk.

Snow took his ready stance.“I’m sorry Tifa, but I don’t plan on losing!” He chirped.

“Enough talk.” Tifa said.“Let’s see it!” 

Snow dashed towards her and thew two punches at her face that she leaned side to side to avoid before catching a third punch in her palm.

“Tsk tsk, your too slow boy.” She said.

Snow growled and pressed forward throwing combinations of punches and kicks that Tifa easily dodged and blocked with one hand.She caught a body kick before throwing one of her own that connected and sent Snow skidding back on his feet.

He clenched his jaw tight with a grunt as Tifa stood with her leg still extended out and perfect balance for a moment before standing ready again.

Snow channeled his fire materia and blasted it forward, Tifa side dashed and then came straight at him with a violent flurry to the stomach followed by a lead hook that sent Snow spiralling through the air before crashing into the ground.

“Damnit, she’s got to have a weakness... she so fast!” He grunted.

“Any day now...” she teased as she waved him on.

Snow dashed in with a wild punch that Tifa side stepped and kicked him in the back sending him crashing into the wall.

Snow struggled to get up.

“Comon kid, get up, your not going to impress Claudia like that....” Tifa said.

Snow snarled as he stared at her while standing upright.

“What did you say?” He growled. 

“You heard me!” Tifa said before dashing in and throwing wild combinations catching Snow with every second blow before throwing a head kick that he managed to block.

Tifa jumped back, “there you go, you know what to do, give me your best shot!” Tifa said before dropped her hands to her hips like she was posing for a photo.

Snow yelled as he dashed forward and threw an over hand punch at her face.His fist slammed into a grey light about a foot from her face with a thunderous crash.

Tifa stood still with the same smirk on without even lifting her hands.

“The hell?” Snow stammered.

“Oh hey, that was me!” A voice behind him said.

Snow turned to the side alley as Aerith stepped out from the shadows. 

“Can’t have you messing up her pretty face now can I?” Aerith said with a smile.

Snow jumped back to put distance between them and regroup.

“Damnit, barrier....and now I have two I gotta worry about...” he thought to himself.

“Relax kid, you can do this!” Tifa chirped as she took her ready stance. 

Aerith channeled her materia and immediately blasted a fire spell that Snow side dashed to avoid.In doing so he took his eyes off Tifa for a second and paid dearly for it.

Tifa blasted him in the jaw with a cross that planted him face down on the ground.

“Focus Snow, Don’t give up!” Aerith cheered.

Snow wiped blood from his lip with his gloved hand.“Damn she’s so fast, I can’t keep track of Aerith’s spells and watch Tifa at the same time....” he thought to himself before his eyes widened.

“That’s it!” He said as he stood up.

“Here I come!” Tifa yelled as she charged in.

Snow channeled his materia and side dashed to avoid Tifa.Aerith blasted another fire spell to intercept his side dash, but Snow grinned without even trying to dodge.

The blast reflected off of him and came straight back at Aerith.

Her eyes widened as she dove face first to avoid it.Tifa then slowed to a crawl and Snow’s speed doubled.

“Shit! Aerith, dispel!” Tifa yelled.

Aerith casted dispel and Tifa side jumped to cut off Snow.She stopped in her tracks with a smile on her face as he stood with a grin holding the flag.

“Nobody said I had to beat you!” He chirped.

Tifa smiled ear to ear.“Congratulations kid, you win!” She said with a clap of her hands.

Snow grinned as he held the flag. 

Tifa helped Aerith up as she dusted herself off.

“Someone has been spending some time with Claudia.... reflect, slow, haste together....”. Aerith beamed.

“Sure have!” Snow beamed.

Tifa smiled.“Keep training kid, your doing great!” She said as her and Aerith began to walk away.“Oh! And don’t give up! She’s just like her father in that sense.”She added before continuing to walk away.

Snow smiled as he stared at the flag.“Thanks Tifa....you taught me more than I could ask for here today....”

_________________________________

Claudia strolled through an alley as she approached the court containing the flag, her eyes darted all around expecting an ambush as she stepped into the wide open area.

She tilted her head to the side when she heard a noise and drew her fusion sword.

“Show yourself!” She demanded.

Her face froze as her mother stepped out from behind an old scrap pile.

She was wearing her SOLDIER first class uniform, with her hair in its signature bun and two pieces of hair hanging down the sides of her face with the mythril Sabre on her back.

She stood facing Claudia with a stern face.

“Mom.....no.....” Claudia said almost in a whisper.

Jessie drew her sword without changing her facial expression.

“I won’t!” Claudia barked.

“You will!” Jessie said before dashing in and colliding blades with Claudia.They pressed into each other with their jaws clenched tight before Jessie slashed forward hard pushing Claudia back.

Jessie jumped over Claudia throwing a slash downward that Claudia just got her blade up to block.

Jessie threw a head kick when she landed that Claudia ducked, followed by a horizontal slash that she also blocked.

Claudia was shocked, she had never seen her mother go all out, shocked and pleased to see how strong and skilled she was.

Claudia grinned and threw three slashes that clanged against Jessie’s blade before both jumped back at the same time and shot ice blasts at each other that collided together.

Jessie smiled as she stared down her daughter.

Claudia did the same before her face froze as Cloud stepped out from the alley.

“Oh shit....” she muttered.

“Focus Claudia...” Cloud said as he drew the buster sword and stood next to Jessie.

Claudia split the fusion sword in two for dual wield.

Jessie dashed in violently as the sound of steel clanging filled the air, she wouldn’t give up any ground to her daughter.Claudia slashed back, neither able to get the upper hand on the other.

Claudia glanced over at Cloud.He hadn’t moved yet, she wondered what his plan was.

“You need to focus on me!” Jessie yelled as they collided blades again and again

Pressing forward Claudia grunted as her eyes darted back to Cloud, waiting for him to attack as well.Jessie pressed forward with wild slashes as Claudia began to give up ground to her.Jessie dropped a verticals slash that Claudia blocked horizontally.

“You need to let your wall down Claudia!”Jessie yelled.

“Huh?” Claudia said puzzled.

Jessie thrusted down harder.“You distance yourself from everyone emotionally and don’t let anyone inside.” Jessie barked.

“I don’t need anyone’s help!I can handle myself!”Claudia scolded.

Jessie spun around and slashed again colliding blades yet again.

“It doesn’t make you weak, if anything it makes you stronger together!”Jessie yelled.

“How do you figure?” Claudia grunted as she pushed back against her mother’s sword.

“Trusting your partners to have your back and strike at the right time!” She said before jumping back.Cloud soared through the air with his sword above his head as he slammed it into the ground.Claudia jumped back just in time to avoid it before standing ready with both swords.Her eyes grew wide as she stared down both her parents as they moved slowly to the opposite sides with Claudia between them.

“Shit....” Claudia stammered as both dashed in from her sides.She held up both blades and blocked the slashes.With both pressuring her now she began to stagger and he defence got sloppy.

“Jessie! Now!” Cloud yelled as they both jumped back and fired their blade burst projectiles.Claudia jumped straight up as the beams collided together below her before she shot two ice blasts at the ground below.Jessie jumped back and holstered her sword.She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

“My friends and your father were always my strength in battle, a bond like none other.”She said calmly as Claudia landed and Cloud landed across from her with a mako stare.

The two stared each other down as Claudia reconnected the fusion sword into one.

“I think I get it... thanks mom...” she said in a low tone.

Jessie smiled, “your welcome baby.”

Claudia turned her attention back to Cloud.“You ready to turn up the heat?”She asked.

Cloud’s eyes flashed a mako green as a stern look came over his face.Jessie backed up to the sides to avoid what was coming.

With a loud growl, Cloud exploded into his familiar green aura, the energy raged fiercely and grew in size until finally balancing and flowing in a controlled rhythm like ripples in the water.

“What about you?Or do I need to get you angry and force it out?”Cloud scoffed.

Claudia smiled.“Daddy... I have something to show you!”She said as she holstered her sword and clenched her fists tight.The ground shook violently as her eyes changed to mako green and a bright light began to swell around her. 

She let out a loud scream as she erupted into a massive yellow aura that was twice the size of Cloud’s.

Cloud gasped as he watched his daughters energy flare up like nothing he’d ever seen before. 

Claudia grunted as the aura began to stabilize and calm the way her fathers was.The light dimmed and she stood upright, her hands by her sides, a stern look and a gentle ripple of yellow energy from her feet to just above her head. 

Her blonde hair was glowing brightand the small stones at her feet bounced up and down all around her.

Cloud was astonished. “Claudia.... when did this happen?”He stammered.

“I think I was 12 or so...” she said.

“Incredible....” Cloud said.

Jessie couldn’t believe her eyes, 18 years old and in complete control of the energy that took Cloud years to control.

“Are you ready?” She grunted.

Cloud holstered his sword and held his fists up.“Bring it!”

Claudia held her hand out and a small dome like barrier appeared over the flag.She glanced at Jessie, “just incase” she said softly.

Jessie smiled, “well played.”

Claudia dashed towards her father and they collided fists.A grin on both their faces as the impact crashed like thunder.They both threw wild punches and dodged faster than Jessie could see.

They side dashed together back and fourth still throwing punches and kicks at each other, neither able to land a significant blow.

“Remember it’s hard on the body!Only use it in small bursts, if you try to maintain it you’ll burn yourself out fast!” Cloud yelled.

Claudia stood across from him, breathing very heavily.She gasped for air and held her shoulder after a muscle spasm, “damnit!” She grunted.

Cloud stood across from her and shook his head, “your already feeling the fatigue.... you put to much out too quick.”

“Ugh.... Daddy.... my head feels funny...” she stammered as she fell to a knee and her aura extinguished.

“Claudia!!!” Cloud yelled as he dashed to her with a concerned face.Just as he arrived at her, she looked up at him with a grin.

She stuck her hand out and Cloud stopped on the spot.Claudia stood up quickly with her speed doubled and blasted him in the chest and stomach with about 20 punches before slamming the final strike into his chest and sending him flying into a dumpster.

He slammed into the dumpster and fell to his face.“Damnit, that one hurt...” he said as he pushed off his hands and looked up with a snarl.His face suddenly turned into a smile as Claudia stood in front of him with her hand extended out to help him up, and the flag in her other hand.

He smiled and took her hand as he stood up.“You did it!I’m proud of you baby girl.” He said as he hugged her tight.

“Thanks daddy...” she whispered.

“You know your mother tricked me the same way when I was training her in Kalm years ago?” He said with a chuckle.

“She’s a smart girl!” Jessie teased as the three hugged each other tightly.

“Thanks guys... I think I got the messages loud and clear.” Claudia said with a smile.

Jessie kissed her forehead, “there’s no doubt in my mind.”She said.

The simulation ended and the city disappeared.

“Everyone meet in the office for evaluations!” Viper called over the microphone.

Reno stood in front of the glass looking down.“Absolutely incredible....” he said with a smile.

“Think they are ready?” Viper asked.

Reno scoffed, “I almost feel bad for Kadaj and his gang...” 


	10. A Little Party

Axel stood nervously, being the only member who failed to capture his flag, he wasn’t sure what to expect.

Viper and Reno went over results on paperwork as they sat with Barret, Rude, Elena, Cloud, Jessie, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie.

Claudia, Snow and Axel all stood in front of the large table waiting for the results.

Reno gathered the necessary paperwork and looked up.

“Axel, you failed to capture your flag due to Yuffie’s.... questionable tactics.”He said as he glanced over at her.

Yuffie smiled, “hey, it worked didn’t it?” She said with a grin.

Reno sighed and gave a smirk before returning his gaze to Axel.

“You’ll have to excuse my wife, she can be....energetic.” Reno said with a chuckle.

Axel’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“Your wife?” He stammered.“Sir! I am so sorry sir! I had no idea!” Axel stammered.

Reno laughed, “it’s ok kid, she is quite irresistible, I know.”He said as he glanced back at her.She returned the look while biting her lower lip.

“Anyway, you failed to obtain the flag, but you demonstrated exceptional skills and progress throughout the exercise, great job kid!” Reno praised.

Axel stood formally, “thank you sir!”

Reno shuffled the papers before looking at Snow.

“Snow, you were unable to defeat the team of Tifa and Aerith, but somehow found a way to win with excellent planning and materia use.”Reno said.

“Thank you sir!”Snow said.

“There’s not many out there that could have done even that against those two.Be proud young man.”Reno praised.

Reno again shuffled his paperwork before looking at Claudia.

“Claudia Strife....” he said with a smile.

“Sir!” She replied.

“The pride of SOLDIER, Cloud and Jessie.... you successfully fought off both and secured your flag.”Reno grinned.

Cloud winked at her and Jessie smiled.Claudia smiled breifly before returning to her formal stone face.

“Then, you demonstrated power that rivals your father’s, I believe you will have a long career as one of SOLDIERS finest ever!”Reno said.

Claudia nodded, “ thank you sir!”

Reno stood up and approached the three. 

“Now.... tonight I am throwing a party for the school investors.They occasionally like to see where their money goes and how it benefits the world.You three will be there...... representing SOLDIER first class!”Reno said with a smile as everyone at the table smiled and all clapped.

Claudia’s eyes widened, Snow and Axel gave each other a high five.

“Wooo! Yeah baby!” Snow cheered before turning to Claudia for a high five.

Claudia glared at him with her mako stare before catching eyes with her mother.Jessie raised an eyebrow.

Claudia nodded and held her hand up and gave the high five, which made Snow beam and celebrate all the more.

“Congratulations SOLDIERS, you are now a team for first class, continue to make us proud!” Reno said.“And don’t be late for the party.”

The entire table got up and individually congratulated the three with handshakes and pats on the shoulders.

Cloud hugged his daughter tight and planets a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Proud of you kiddo.” He said before Jessie grabbed her and gave her a tight squeeze.

“You did great!” Jessie beamed.

Claudia smiled, “thank you!” She said as she returned the hug.

Cloud turned to Snow and Axel and gave a nod in approval.Axel looked at Snow excited having received Cloud Strife’s approval.

__________________________

The party was in a large area of the campus.The room had tall windows and chandeliers hanging, neatly decorated with many tables of food and a dance floor with music in the centre.

It was a formal looking event with a twist.Snow and Axel wore their first class uniforms with pride, slightly different from the third class, identical to Cloud’s.Snow still wore his signature toque and fighting gloves with it and Axel had his daggers holstered at his sides.Reno told them he wanted them in full gear for investor introductions.

Snow wandered around the room filled with people.Waiters brought around snack foods and drinks as mostly everyone had a glass of wine or champagne.Most of everyone was well dressed. 

Snow noticed Cloud and Jessie off to the side talking to a group of people with wine glasses.Cloud wore a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone exposing his muscular chest, black dress pants and shoes.Then standing next to him was Jessie, she looked gorgeous, she had a long red evening gown on that had a slit up the leg to her thigh.Her hair was down with curls and a beautiful necklace and dangly earrings.The dress was backless and showed her cleavage in the front.She sipped wine from a fancy glass as she and Cloud laughed and talked with a group. 

Claudia had definitely gotten her mother’s looks, she was truly stunning.Snow kept going as he searched the crowd for the one person he wanted to see.... Claudia.

He passed Tifa and Aerith, both looked fantastic, Tifa wore a long blue dress similar to Jessie’s, with her hair into two buns behind her head. Aerith wore a red dress with her hair out of its usual braid and in long curls. 

Finally he found her.Claudia was leaning against a pillar with one foot posted her against it, her arms folded across her chest and her head slightly leaned forward.

Dressed in her first class uniform that was identical to Jessie’s, black tunic with a zipper from the top of the neck to her cleavage, a slit in the bottom where the material parted and exposed her belly button piercing.Shoulder guards and Kevlar pants with the fusion sword on her back.Her golden hair was in its usual ponytail with two pieces hanging down the sides of her face and a beautiful baby blue mako glow in her eyes.

Snow made his way over to her from across the hall.

“Snow! Hey Snow!” A woman’s voice shouted.

Snow turned towards the voice, it was Sarah of the party planning committee and third class SOLDIER.She ran over to him with a bright smile.

“Hey!” Sarah beamed.

“Oh hey Sarah...” Snow said before glancing back over to Claudia and then back to Sarah.

“Congratulations on making first class!” She said with a smile.“Not that I’m surprised, your really strong and all.” She added.

“Thanks” he replied with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sarah grinned, “I gotta say, you look really good in that uniform, it really suits you!” She said with her hands behind her back as she swayed back and fourth.

“Yeah, it’s pretty awesome huh?So how bout this party?” Snow said as he looked back to Claudia, she was gone.

“Where’d she go?” He thought.

“Oh do you like it?Reno had me help out a bit!”Sarah said.

“Yeah it looks good.” He said as he scanned the crowd looking for Claudia.

“Hey, I’m going to go grab something, I’ll meet you back here in a few minutes, don’t go anywhere!” She said before she took off across the room.

“The legendary Cloud And Jessica Strife, so nice to meet you!” A couple of the investors said as they shook hands.Reno was showing them around to some of SOLDIERS finest.

Jessie smiled and made small talk as Cloud mostly stood there feeling out of place.

Claudia walked by and Reno called out to her. 

“This is Claudia Strife, she is the future of SOLDIER!”Reno said.

“My what a beautiful young woman, the daughter of Cloud and Jessie.... you must be really something!” One woman said.

Claudia smiled, and Reno stepped in.

“She’s going to be the best!” He said.

Yuffie came over wearing a beautiful black gown and Reno turned his attention to her. 

“There you are, you all know my beautiful wife Yuffie ?” He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

Claudia took the opportunity to sneak away.She stood across from her parents and leaned against the wall away from everyone.

“Why am I here? “ she thought to herself.“Kadaj is out there, and we are standing around some stupid party smiling.” 

She looked across the room and noticed Snow walking, he was looking around for something or someone.

“Ugh, here we go...” she thought before turning and looking the other way.

Snow finally saw her.He stopped for a moment and looked at her before the song playing ended.Just as he took his first step, the next song came on and he glared over at Claudia.It was the song they danced to that night around the fire after the plane crash.

Claudia lifted her head and opened her eyes when she heard it, recognizing it immediately She glanced over at Snow and he was coming right for her.

She glared her mako eyes into his as he got closer and closer.

“Snow! There you are!” Sarah yelled as she grabbed him by the hand.“Snow come dance with me, I love this song!” She beamed as she dragged him.

“Actually I was just going to....” he began before she cut him off.

“Pleaseeee! Comon!” She said as she dragged him to the dance floor.

Snow looked at Claudia as Sarah dragged him.Claudia watched for a second before looking away.She noticed her mother standing across from her.She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head as if to remind her of heir talk.Claudia scoffed and looked away.

Sarah giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and his around her.She smiled as she stared up at him.

“Such a good song huh?” She whispered as she leaned her head on his chest.

Snow frowned for a second before answering.“Yeah it is...”

Sarah pulled herself in tight. “Snow... you smell really good.”She said.

“Oh uhh, thanks?” He stammered.

Sarah leaned in close, “I need to show you something important.Will you come with me out in the hallway?” She asked.

“Something important? What is it Sarah?” He asked.

Sarah smiled, “you’ll see, Comon!” She said as she took him by the hand and led him out in the hall.

Claudia glanced over at them leaving the room before turning her head the other way.

Reno passed by with the investors, Jessie and Cloud.

“Claudia, where’s Snow? I want him to meet some people.”Reno said.

Jessie raised her glass to her lips and glared at Claudia.

“I think he went into the hall.” Claudia replied.Her eyes widened as she looked at the door.“I’ll go get him!” She said before immediately crossing the room towards the door.

Jessie smiled behind her wine glass as she watched Claudia leave.

“where are we going?” Snow asked.

Sarah giggled before tucking into a corner and dragging him with her. She staggered a bit as she reached for his face and placed her palm on his face.

”I have something for us!” She said with a grin. She pulled. Bottle of vodka from her hand bag with a giggle.

”Sarah? Have you been drinking?” Snow asked.

Sarah laughed, “maybeee.” She said as she opened the bottle and took a big drink before passing it over towards Snow.

Snow lowered his brows, “no thanks, and I think you’ve had enough.” He said as he took the bottle and screwed the cap on and placed in on the floor. Sarah pressed herself forward onto him, backing him against the wall.

”Sarah Comon...” Snow said.

”nooo wait! You need to listen because I won’t have the courage to say it later. Sarah said.

”say what?” Snow asked.

before he could finish, Sarah wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips onto his.

Snow froze for a second in complete disbelief of what was happening. Sarah held the kiss and moved her moist lips back and fourth before tilting her head to the side. It was then Snow pulled back, but not before seeing Claudia over Sarah’s shoulder glaring at them.

”Claudia!” Snow yelled, before she turned and stormed away.

”huh?” Sarah said.

Snow removed her hands from him as he gave chase toward her.

”Claudia wait!” He yelled as he chased.

Claudia stormed through the doors and back into the party with Snow walking quickly behind her.

”Claudia, I can explain!” He stammered.

”save it.” She said without turning around as she kept walking.

this began to draw the attention of people in the room as they glanced over.

”no, Claudia , let me explain!” Snow said.

Claudia kept walking without giving an answer. Snow reached out for her arm. She whipped her arm back and swatted his hand.   
  


“don’t touch me!” She said sternly.

Cloud unbuttoned the cuffs around his wrists and began to roll his sleeves up to his elbows as he walked towards them.

”Cloud Strife! Don’t you dare ruin this evening!” Jessie barked.

Cloud stopped and glared at his daughter walking away and Snow in persuit.

”would you just wait a second!” Snow pleaded as she finally stopped and stood with her back to him.

”what.” She scoffed.

”listen she kissed me, I pulled away, it was just bad timing.” Snow said.

”what makes you think I care?” Claudia said. “What you do in your personal life or who you want to be with is none of my business.” She said.

the entire room now watching them and listening at this point.

”Claudia, I don’t want Sarah.” He said as he moved in front of her and his eyes met hers. Her beautiful baby blue eyes warmed his heart and her intoxicating scent made him light headed as he took hold of her hands.

“I want you.... I’ve always wanted you...”. Snow said.

Claudias eyes widened and her mouth opened as she let out a slight gasp.

Snow placed his index finger and thumb on her chin and gently lifted her face up to his as he leaned into her. Claudia began to lean forward, their eyes locked on each other’s and their hearts pounding. Their faces were inches apart and getting closer by the second.   
  


Jessie smiled as she gave Cloud a nudge with her elbow and grinned at him.

Cloud didn’t look as impressed as Jessie.He gave her his signature stern mako glare.

  
“help someone please!” A man yelled from the dance floor.

Claudia turned towards the voice and darted towards it.

Snow exhaled as he flipped his two hands to his sides. 

  
“you gotta be shittin me!” He yelled, before chasing Claudia towards the trouble.

Cloud and Jessie both ran towards the screams as well.They stopped in their tracks as a woman was on her hands and knees gasping for air.Her skin was turning purple as she began to mutate into the same type of creature they fought in the village, and in the city of ancients.

Claudia drew the fusion sword and stood firm with Snow beside her with his fists up.

“Another one?” Snow growled.

“Kadaj...” Claudia grunted.

Cloud burst through to the front line.

“Claudia!” He yelled with his hand out.

Claudia split the fusion sword in two and tossed one to her father.He caught it and took his ready stance as Jessie stood beside him with her fists up..

Tifa and Aerith joined the group, neither equipped but both stood ready.

The woman raged and growled as she continued to mutate.Claudia examined her face before she gasped realizing it was one of the women from Costa Del Sol that Lance had picked up from the man she interrogated in his hotel room.

“That was his plan... infusing people with whatever this is to create these creatures...” Claudia said sternly.

Cloud snarled, “they are using innocent people...” 

“Wait that’s it!” Snow said suddenly.

Claudia glanced at him as she tighten her grip on her sword while the creature finished mutating and growled loud as it raged.

Reno and Yuffie evacuated the people from the party through the exit.

“He said give them mother’s gift... Claudia I think whatever that is, is what is happening here...” Snow said sternly.

“Jenova...” Cloud said with a snarl.

“You know about this?” Claudia yelled.

“I’ll explain later, Jenova cells did this, think of it like a parasite that takes over the host.”Cloud replied.

“Lance.....” Snow stammered.“That’s what happened!” 

The creature pushed tentacles up through the floor that began to swing wildly at the team. 

“Alright Claudia, let’s do this!” Snow yelled before glancing at her and noticing she wasn’t responsive and she was staggering forward.

“Moth....er.....” she stammered.

Snow jumped in front of her to block her way. 

“Claudia no, not again!”He barked.

She stared at him with a far off blank glare before dropping her sword to the ground.

“Reunion......mother......” She stammered.

“Snow, protect her!” Cloud yelled as he and the rest of the team engaged the creature.

Snow stood guard in front of her, “don’t worry Claudia, I won’t let them take you!” He said as he scanned the area for Kadaj and his gang, he knew they would try for her.

Cloud slashed violently as Tifa and Jessie attacked the sides with combinations.Jessie kicked off her heels and jumped back to Claudia.She knelt down and picked up her sword, giving Snow a nod before readying her weapon.

Cloud and Jessie both tag teamed the creature, slicing the creature and cutting down tentacles.

A dark doorway opened next to Snow and Kadaj stepped out.

“You!” Snow grunted as he took his ready stance.

“My goddess, come to me....” Kadaj said as he extended his hand.

Claudia began to step towards him slowly before Snow jumped in front of her.

“Claudia, no!” Snow said as he blocked her path.

With a mighty cross slash from Cloud and Jessie together, the creature raged as it began to wither and die.It oozed to the ground in a pile of purple residue as if it melted.

Snow turned his back to Kadaj as he stared in Claudia’s eyes.“Claudia please, wake up, come back!”He pleaded.

“Sn.....ow.....” she muttered before grasping her head.

Kadaj snarled as he drew his blade and prepared to thrust into Snow.

Before he could attack, Cloud dashed in and landed a massive punch to Kadaj’s cheek that sent him soaring across the room through tables.

Cloud and Jessie both stood firm around Snow and Claudia as Tifa and Aerith joined.

“Did you just say my name?” Snow asked as he lowered his brows and drew closer.

Kadaj began to get up slowly.“Cheap shot brother....” he snarled as he wiped his mouth with the top of his hand.

“Sn.....ow......” Claudia stammered again, before her eyes turned green and her aura exploded around her.She raged as the super SOLDIER power erupted around her.

It was then it hit Jessie all at once as she watched Claudia responding.She thought back to all the times Cloud raged out of control, and took his headaches with visions.

“Trigger!” Jessie yelled.“He’s the trigger to the super SOLDIER power, just like Hojo said I was for Cloud!” 

Cloud looked at her in shock, “really?” He stammered.

“What’s a trigger?” Snow asked.

“Never mind that, talk to her Snow, she’s responding!”Jessie yelled.

Kadaj opened a dark door, “this isn’t over brother, the girl will be mine!” He said before stepping through and disappearing.

Claudia’s power became unstable as the whole room shook, glasses fell and smashed as it intensified.

“Snow, do it now!” Jessie encouraged.

Snow nodded, “I’ll try!” 

He took hold of her hands, “Claudia, calm down, we’re all here...” he said softly.

“Snow....” she said before grunting and intensifying her energy.

“It’s working!Hurry Snow, it’s emotional trigger! Her father was the same way, you need to calm the rage before the whole place comes down!”Jessie yelled.

Snow nodded and focused on Claudia’s raging green eyes.He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight before placing his lips on hers.

The team gasped as Snow, like Jessie had with Cloud so many times before, attempted to calm the super SOLDIER power.

Snow held the kiss for a few second before the yellow aura extinguished and her eyes changed back to baby blue mako glare before closing her eyelids and lifting her arms up and wrapping them behind Snow’s head and returning the kiss.

Jessie smiled as she put her hands together in front of her face.

Cloud watched with a stone face and Tifa and Aerith began to giggle as Claudia and Snow kept kissing.

They soon parted slowly and opened their eyes.Her baby blue mako glow melted Snow on the spot as she stared into his eyes.

“Snow....” she said clearly.

Snow smiled, “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that...” he said as the two stood with their arms still around each other.

Claudia gave a small smile before her knees buckled and Snow caught her weight, keeping her upright in his arms.

“Claudia!” He said as he held her tight.

“It’s ok....” she said weakly.“Just tired....” she said.

“It’s the transformation during rage, burns you out quick.” Cloud said as he folded his arms.

Cloud scooped Claudia up into his arms. “I got you baby girl.” He said.

“Thanks daddy...” she replied.

Cloud looked at Snow, “we need to talk, let’s get her to her room where she can rest.Jessie will fill you in on the trigger.” 

“Ok....” Snow said, obviously still confused.

Jessie smiled and placed her hand on his arm, “let’s go.” 

Claudia looked at Snow, “thank you...” she said before her eyes shut.

“Claudia!” Snow yelled.

“It’s ok, she’s just exhausted.Follow me.” Cloud said as the team followed exiting the room.


	11. The Trigger

Cloud opened the door to Claudia’s room as he carried her inside and laid her down on the bed.Snow and Jessie followed as Cloud gently brushed his daughters hair with his hand as she slept.

Jessie pointed to the bedside chair and told Snow to sit.Snow placed the fusion sword against the wall and sat.Jessie sat at the edge of the bed next to Claudia and Cloud leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

“So.” Jessie said with a sigh.“Where to begin...years ago when I first met Cloud, he had these.... episodes.” She began as she looked at Snow who was listening intently. 

“We thought it was a side effect of mako showering at first, but later figured out it was the super saturation Hojo had performed on him to create a super SOLDIER.Cloud’s emotions would cause his power to go out of control and I was the only one who could get through to him when this happened.”She said.

“So she inherited this power?” Snow asked.

“Yes, we always knew it was possible, but Hojo called me the trigger, it was in reference to using me as a tool to enhance Cloud’s power through emotional release.His plan was to create an all powerful super SOLDIER to unleash on the world.We stopped Hojo and Cloud learned over time to control it.”Jessie said as she glanced at Cloud.

“Claudia has a lot more control than I did initially, but during my episodes Jessie always brought me back, headaches, visions, anger, it didn’t matter.” Cloud added. “My connection to Jessie was obvious very early.”

Jessie smiled.“I fell in love with Cloud the day I met him, he saved me from a group of Shinra troops, next thing I knew he was working with us, the episodes started and I somehow managed to snap him out of them.We believe you are Claudia’s trigger.” 

“Why me?” Snow asked.

“Emotional connection.” Cloud said sternly.

“But Claudia seems uninterested.”Snow said confused.

Jessie smiled, “she’s like her father, she hides behind that tough image.”She said as she winked at Cloud.

“Whatever...” Cloud scoffed 

“Whatever...” Jessie said at the same time before giggling.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Cloud said with a snicker.

Jessie laughed, “you can’t resist me SOLDIER boy!”

“Anyway...” Cloud said changing the subject back.

Snow stared at Claudia, “do I really share that same connection with her?” He wondered.

Claudia began to stir and opened her eyes. 

“Hey kiddo, you ok?” Jessie asked.

Claudia sat up slowly, “yeah.... just worn out...”. She said before turning her attention to Snow and then turning her head away.She was clearly embarrassed about the kiss.

Snow reached for her hand gently and cupped his over hers.“Are you hurt?”

“No.” She replied.

Jessie explained the trigger theory to Claudia who seemed to already know.

Claudia surprisingly didn’t draw back from Snow’s hand, she almost welcomed it.

“So, your my trigger... guess I drew the short straw...” she teased before cracking a small smile.

Snow laughed, “guess so.” 

Jessie chuckled before motioning towards the door as she looked at Cloud.

Cloud looked at the door and sighed “I guess so.” He said before exiting the room.

Jessie smiled, “we’ll give you two a minute.” She said before exiting as well.

Cloud leaned against the wall in the hallway as Jessie closed the door behind her.

“It’s not like they have to be together.We just need him to calm her until we take care of Kadaj.”Cloud said.

“We won’t interfere either way though, right?” Jessie said with a stern glare.

Cloud grunted and folded his arms before turning his head to the side.“Fine.”

________________________

“How are you feeling?” Snow asked.

“Better.” Claudia replied.

The two were silent for a moment, both unsure of what to say after what had happened.

“Your power was incredible.... you really are Cloud Strife’s daughter.” Snow said with a smile.

Claudia gave a smile, “thank you for helping me control myself.”

Snow returned the smile.“Anytime.” He said before taking hold of her hand again.

“You know, about what happened back there, I meant what I said, about wanting you.”Snow said as he tightened his hold on her hand.

Claudia have a small smile.“I know you did.... I just....” she trailed off.

Snow leaned in closer, “what is it?”

“Sorry, I just need some time.”She replied.

“It’s fine Claudia, you don’t have to say anything, I just wanted you to know that.”Snow said.

“Thanks Snow...” she replied as she gave him a hug.

Snow held her tight, he inhaled her intoxicating scent and felt his head spin. 

“No problem”

____________________________

The next day.....

Reno was sitting at his desk going over something on his computer.He answered his desk phone and his face changed to a stern look.

“Are you sure?” He asked.“Perfect thanks!” He said before hanging up.

“Gotcha asshole.” He said before paging his secretary.“Selphie, get me Viper, Claudia, Snow, Cloud and Jessie right away.”

“Yes sir!” She replied.

“Got you this time.” Reno said with a grin.

___________________________

Reno sat in his chair across from the team along with viper next to him.

“So, my sources say Kadaj is hiding near the old caves by fort condor.My team tracked him and are monitoring the area, we are sending the best to finish this!”Reno said sternly.

Cloud and Jessie both nodded.

“When do we leave?” Jessie asked.

“Immediately, I want this asshole taken out, if he’s hiding in the caves, do what you need to and smoke him out.Cloud, make sure you tear this guy a new asshole.”Reno said.

“Count on it!” Cloud said sternly.

“Snow, back up Claudia, if she starts to lose it, I want you in there right away.”Reno added.

“You bet!” Snow said as he nodded to Claudia.

“Claudia, use whatever is necessary to end this, just be mindful of the public in Fort condor.”Reno said.

“My father isn’t his biggest concern, I am!” Claudia said with a stern gaze.

Cloud grinned and nodded.“We’ll see.”

“Seriously you two? Let’s just make sure we get him!”Jessie sighed.

“I will.” Claudia replied.

Reno chuckled, “Aerith and Tifa will be joining you for backup.Let’s finish this!”

“Yes sir!” The group replied.

____________________________

The truck carrying Jessie, Snow, Tifa and Aerith roared down the final stretch towards the Fort condor caves.Just a few kilometres away, the team made their final preparations as they got closer.Snow stared out the window at Claudia and Cloud on motorcycles ahead of them, their swords at the ready.

“Be ready Snow, if you notice Claudia doing anything strange, get in there right away.”Jessie said as she snapped materia into her sword.

“I will, I won’t let Kadaj take her.”Snow replied with a determined glare.

“Awww they are so cute!” Aerith beamed.

Tifa chuckled, “it’s like watching Jessie and Cloud all over again.” 

Jessie laughed, “she really is as stubborn as him isn’t she?” 

Tifa smiled, “just look at them trying to race each other to be the first ones there for dibs on Kadaj!” 

Jessie took in the sight of Cloud and Claudia side by side on the bikes, the three of them SOLDIERS, heading into battle together, and she couldn’t shake this bad feeling.

Tifa smiled, “Jessie what’s on your mind?”

Jessie turned to her with a worried face, “I’m not sure but, I’ve got a bad feeling

about this...”

They pulled up to the entrance of the caves and Claudia caught eyes with Kadaj standing next to Loz and Yazoo.

Claudia’s brows lower as she grit her teeth. “You!” She growled.

Kadaj grinned, “come my goddess, it’s time for you to join me!” 

Cloud and Claudia leapt off the bikes and landed side by side with their swords ready.

Jessie peered out the window of the truck, she examined the area and gasped.“It’s a trap, they wanted us to bring her here!” 

Snow grunted as he jumped out of the truck.“Over my dead body Kadaj!”He said as he stood by Claudia ready.

“My thoughts exactly kid.” Kadaj said with a sinister smile.

Tifa and Aerith joined the team ready, both exchanging glares with Loz as he scanned his eyes over Tifa from top to bottom.

“Payback time!” Aerith snarled as she held her staff ready staring him down.

Loz took his fighting stance and waved Aerith and Tifa on with a cocky grin.Tifa growled as she clenched her fists tight.

Cloud pointed his sword at Kadaj .“You and me.” 

Kadaj scoffed, “brother, I’m offended you would consider it any other way..... however...” 

Two purple creatures began to rise up from the ground, just like the village, city of ancients and the party.The creatures rose from a dark purple circle around each, tentacles whipped and thrashed violently from both as the growled.

Jessie stood ready with her blade and turned to check on Claudia who seemed focused and ready.

“Watch her Snow!”Jessie barked.

Snow nodded.“Got it!”

“Now!Let’s play.” Kadaj grunted as he and Cloud dashed at each other colliding blades.Cloud snarled as he pressed into Kadaj, sparks flicking off the blade under the pressure.

Loz dashed at Tifa, but was cut off by a ice spell from Aerith.Loz side dashed to avoid it and Tifa struck with a cross on his cheek that sent him skidding back.

Yazoo and Jessie engaged each other, firing a few shots as he dove over top of her, that she deflected with her blade before offering a series of slashes herself forcing Yazoo to dodge.

The two creatures turned their attention to Claudia and Snow.The creatures eyes began to glow bright red with a stare at Claudia.

Claudia winced and gripped the side of her head.“Ugh! Not this time!Get out of my head!” She yelled as she struggled to keep her composure.

“Claudia!I’m right here!Fight it!”Snow yelled.

Claudia grunted and shook her head, “I’m fine, thanks Snow!” She said as she dashed at the creature and began slashing violently.

Kadaj glanced over and snarled.“Hmph, damn kid...” 

“Focus on me!” Cloud growled as he began to pressure Kadaj hard with slashes, forcing him to to back up from Cloud’s assault.

Claudia slashed multiple tentacles off the creature before blasting it in the face with fire.The creature raged as it struggled to see, shaking its head.

Snow struck with a dive kick from above staggering the creature for Claudia’s blade burst that followed.The creature seemingly melted into a pool of purple ooze on the ground as it groaned out in pain.

“Nice! There’s one down!” Snow beamed.

Claudia nodded before turning her hand out towards the second creature.She erupted into the familiar yellow aura with green eyes before launching a blast of energy into the second.The energy engulfed the creature with a bang.The ground shook all around and Claudia wisely extinguished her aura and her eyes returned to their normal baby blue.

Snow stood wide eyed.“Or maybe two....” he stammered.

Claudia shot a quick smile and raised her eyebrows.

Loz threw a heavy punch towards Tifa that slammed into a barrier just inches from her face.He grunted as Aerith let out a “Hmph” satisfied with herself in protecting Tifa.Loz glared at Aerith and Tifa blasted him with a vicious combination, sending him crashing into the rock wall near the cave entrance. 

Tifa dusted her hands off patting them together.“Don’t ever touch me again!” She sneered.

Yazoo dodged with incredible speed as he popped shots at Jessie.Jessie dashed in quick and hit him with an ice spell at close range before jumping over him to the backside and firing a second ice spell that encased him into a block of solid ice.

She swiped her sword to the side and gave a smirk.“Easy!” She chimed before mocking him with a yawn.

Kadaj jumped back to put distance between him and Cloud.Jessie, Tifa, Aerith, Claudia and Snow all dashed in and stood with Cloud ready.

“Don’t think you’ve won!” Kadaj grunted.Loz rose up from a pile of rocks that had buried him on impact into the wall and Yazoo smashed free from the ice, both joining Kadaj as staring down the team.

“It’s over!” Claudia snarled as she aimed her blade tip at Kadaj.

“Like I would risk losing my goddess in a fight with you brother!” Kadaj said with a grin.“Come mother! Put these worms in their place!”He yelled as a dark doorway opened in front of him.

The team gasped as a purple figure stepped out of the doorway.It was a woman with purple skin, long silver hair and blood red eyes.She had a purple armour like coating around her torso similar to a one piece swimsuit that was a darker shade of purple than her skin.

The woman held out her hand before turning it palm up and motioning her finger as if to call out to the team.

“Come my child....” she said in a terrifying voice as her eyes began to glow like two red lightbulbs.

“Jenova....” Aerith grunted before gasping as she noticed Claudia drop her sword to the ground and stagger forward.

“Mother....” Claudia sputtered as she advanced forward.

“Snow!” Cloud yelled.

Snow jumped in front of Claudia, “right here Claudia, focus on me!” He said softly.

Jenova grunted and waved her hand.Snow’s body flew to the side and hit the rock wall back first before crashing to his face on the ground.“Do not interfere...” Jenova hissed before turning her attention back to Claudia.“My child, come to me...” 

Claudia continued to step forward.

Cloud swiped his sword, “protect Claudia and Snow!” He said as the team formed a wall in front of Claudia, shoulder to shoulder.Aerith healed Snow as he got up and made his way back to Claudia.He grabbed her shoulders and stared into her far off gaze. 

“Comon Claudia!Snap out of it!”He begged.Claudia began to wince but continued to push forward.

“It’s Jenova, we need to take care of her!” Cloud yelled as he prepared to attack.

Tifa charged at Loz and the two began to exchange blows once again with Aerith keeping Tifa healed and casting spells at him of her own.

Jessie engaged Yazoo again and Cloud stared down Jenova.

“This ends now!” Cloud yelled as he dashed in at Jenova but was cut off by Kadaj.Cloud and Kadaj traded blows as Jenova stood still, continuing to lure Claudia.

Snow tried to get through to her, but Jenova’s influence was too much.He glanced at Jenova. 

“Gotta take care of the source!” He growled.He looked at Tifa and Aerith fighting Loz, Jessie fighting Yazoo, Cloud and Kadaj and then back to Jenova.

“Alright, it’s my turn!I’ll do the same to you as your weak monsters!” He yelled.

Jenova smiled, “weak SOLDIERS, weak monsters....” she sneered.

Snow gasped before clenching his jaw tight.“Locke.... Ven......”. He grunted.“You soulless bitch!I won’t let you have her!” He yelled as he dashed in at Jenova.

Snow threw a massive punch that stopped about a foot from the target.He struggled to push through but couldn’t move.

“Ugh, what the hell?” Snow yelled as he struggled to move but didn’t budge an inch.

Jenova bit her lower lip before raising her eyebrows and lifting snow by his fist into the air without touching him.He hung in front of her with his fist in the air as he stared fiercely into her eyes.

“Leave her alone!” He demanded.

Jenova held her hand out towards his chest as she gathered energy into her palm.

Snow’s eyes widened as Jenova smiled.

“Vanish.....” Jenova hissed.

Snow closed his eyes tight, a loud thud in front of him caused him to open his eyes quickly just as Jessie landed a massive kick to the side of Jenova’s face, sending her crashing into the rock wall.

“Don’t touch my daughter or my friends!” Jessie yelled as she stood ready for more.

Snow panted, “shit.... thanks Jessie, thought I was a goner!”

“Mother!” Yazoo yelled from behind.Snow turned quickly as Yazoo took aim at Jessie.Time seemingly slowed to a crawl as Yazoo’s face filled with rage while pulling the trigger.

The gunshot went through Jessie’s back with a splash of blood.She let out a cry in pain as her eyelids slowly shut before falling to her face on the ground motionless.

The team watched in horror for a moment as all the combat had stopped and all eyes were on Jessie’s lifeless body.

“No!Jessie!Wake up please!” Snow yelled as he shook Jessie gently.Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth slowly.

“Aerith!” Snow yelled.“Please Aerith!”

Loz and Yazoo blocked her way as Aerith ran toward Jessie.

“Damnit!Move!” Aerith yelled.

Tifa began to tear up as she stared at Jessie.“No.....” she stammered before gasping as the ground shook violently.She turned toward Cloud who stood with his fists clenched and his face pointed towards the ground.

“Cloud, no!”Tifa yelled as Cloud let out a roar.His eyes changed to a bright mako green and the familiar green aura erupted around him.His power flared like never before as it felt like the whole planet was shaking.

Jenova stood up from the rubble and was joined by Kadaj and his gang.Kadaj opened a dark doorway next to them, with the attention on Jessie and then Cloud, nobody saw Claudia reach Jenova and Kadaj.

“Claudia no!” Snow yelled just as Claudia passed through the door and disappeared.

“We leave.” Jenova said as she too stepped into the doorway followed by the others.

Cloud blasted into a rage as he dashed at them with a scream.He threw a massive punch just as the door disappear and he rolled through on the other side.

Aerith tended to Jessie frantically as Tifa pleaded with Cloud to stop.His power raged out of control at the sight of Jessie’s lifeless body.

Snow punched the ground as hard as he could making a small fist sized dent in it.“Claudia!!” He screamed.

Cloud’s aura raged. 

“We gotta do something!”Tifa yelled.

Aerith casted cure after cure on Jessie, she didn’t budge and the color began to drain in her face.

Aerith screamed Jessie’s name as she frantically casted over and over. 

Cloud’s eyes opened wide and his aura extinguished as his power depleted.With a loud thud he crashed down face first.

“Snow! Carry her to the truck!” Aerith yelled as she ran to Cloud.Tifa and Aerith lifted Cloud with an arm behind each of their heads and Snow carried Jessie in his arms as the team frantically rushed towards the truck. 

Jessie’s arm hung lifelessly as snow called out to her.

Placing both of them in the back, Aerith continued spells as Snow hit the throttle and they raced down the road back to midgar.


	12. The End Of The World?

The sound of steel clanging filled the air along with the grunting and groaning from each member of the fight.Tifa fought with all her might while Aerith casted spells with a fury like never before.

Gunshots bouncing off of Jessie’s blade and her raging slashes and Snow’s pleading with Claudia to snap out of it.

Jenova’s terrifying voice enticing her to come forward.Claudia staggered towards her uttering “mother...”

Cloud and the team battled back against Kadaj and his crew, who actively kept them busy.

Jenova turned her attention to Snow, she charged an attack with the intention to eliminate the trigger.Cloud and the others were unable to separate from their battles to help.

Then Jessie came, turning her back to her opponent and risking it all to save the one person capable of controlling her daughter. With a massive blow Jessie blasted Jenova just before her attack wiped Snow out.

Cloud eyeballed Yazoo as he raised his gun to her back.Kadaj slashed violently to keep Cloud busy for the brief seconds before the gun fired with a bang.

Jessie cried out in pain as the shot hit her in the back.She fell forward as her brown eyes closed and she crashed into the ground.

The fighting instantly stopped as Snow frantically called out to Jessie.He screamed her name and for Aerith to heal.

Cloud froze as he stared wide eyed at his wife, the mother of his daughter, laying motionless on the ground.The cure magics seemingly had no effect, and the team completely missed Claudia reaching Jenova and stepping through the dark door disappearing.

Cloud raged as he dashed at the enemy only to miss by a second as they disappeared into the doorway before it closed.

Aerith screamed to Jessie as she casted over and over, Tifa teared up as she pleaded for Jessie to wake up.

Cloud felt his blood boil, his mouth ran dry and his heart pounded against his chest.Unable to speak or even think, his control over his power slipped away.With a roar he exploded into a green aura, the ground shook as he raged.

Aerith cried as she screamed for Jessie to wake up, casting cure after cure. 

Cloud saw a bright white flash that blinded him.The light began to dim slowly and he wiped his eyes trying to adjust.He was standing in a field of flowers, beautiful bright blue sky and a gentle breeze.

He turned around to take in his surroundings and saw Jessie standing with her back to him, SOLDIER uniform and her beautiful brownish red hair tied up in her tight bun.

“Jessie!” He cried out as he ran to her.

“Hey handsome!” Jessie replied as she turned to him with a grin.

“What happened? Are you ok?”Cloud asked.

“Don’t worry about me Cloud.... you need to save our daughter.”Jessie replied.

Cloud winced and closed his eyes tight, “I couldn’t save either of you.... “

Jessie placed her hands gently on his face, “Cloud.....that’s not the man I fell in love with, don’t dwell on the past, you can still save her.”

Cloud held her hand against his face.“What about you?” He replied.

Jessie smiled and shook her head. “Not this time SOLDIER boy.”

Cloud winced again and grabbed her into a hug.“Jessie..... I need you.”

“I’m always with you Cloud..... now go save Claudia...” she said as she began to fade away.

Cloud frantically search all around himself, “Jessie?Jessie!” He yelled.

“JESSIE!” Cloud screamed as he woke and sat up quickly in a cold sweat. 

“Cloud! You’re awake!” Tifa beamed.

Cloud turned towards her.“Where am I? Where’s Jessie?” He asked.

“You’re in the infirmary and SOLDIER.” Tifa said softly.

“Tifa..... where is Jessie?”Cloud said.

Tifa frowned and looked away.Trying to find the words but they wouldn’t come out.

“Tifa..... tell me.”Cloud said in a low tone.

Tifa looked in Cloud’s eyes. “I’ll show you....” she whispered. 

Cloud got up and followed Tifa out of the room and down the hall.

“Tifa.... I need to save Claudia, any idea where she is?”Cloud asked.

“Yes, Kadaj is at the north crater...”she replied.

“Has Reno deployed a team yet?”He asked.

“There’s a barrier around it, we can’t get in.... a lot has happened this week Cloud.”Tifa said softly.

Cloud blinked. “This week? How long was I out?” He stammered.

Tifa sighed, “about five days...”

“Claudia.....” Cloud whispered.

They came to a door with a locking mechanism and Tifa picked up the intercom phone.

“Jessica Strife’s room please.”Tifa said.

The door buzzed and she opened it slowly before stopping for a moment.

“Cloud, brace yourself.” Tifa said before opening the door all the way and stepping into the intensive care unit.

Tifa stood outside the door and held her hand out.“This is it.” She said.

Cloud stormed in the door and gasped.Aerith was sitting in a chair sound asleep next to a bed, and then he saw her.Jessie laid motionless, very pale, and had numerous iv lines running along with a heart and oxygen monitor.

“Jessie....” Cloud whispered as he approached the bed and took hold of her hand.

Aerith stirred and woke, “Cloud! Your awake.” She said 

“Aerith.... what’s happening with Jessie.” Cloud asked.

Aerith frowned and hung her head. “I tried Cloud, I tried everything, I couldn’t help her.” Aerith said in a defeated tone.

“She’s gunna make it right?” Cloud stammered.

Aerith shook her head.“We don’t know.The doctors said it’s a coma like state, she lost a lot of blood and hasn’t woken since.They said it could be permanent....”

Cloud leaned into Jessie slowly.“Jessica.... please wake up, I’m here.”

Tifa and Aerith both began to tear up at the heart wrenching sight of Cloud pleading with Jessie to wake up.

Cloud knelt down next to the bed and hung his head.“I failed....” he stammered.

Tifa gently placed her hand on his shoulder.“Cloud, it happened so fast, there’s nothing you could have done.”

“This can’t be it....” Cloud said as he held back the tears.He closed his eyes and grit his teeth.“Kadaj.....” he grunted before standing upright.

“Where’s Snow?” Cloud said sternly.

“Working with Reno on a way to get into the barrier.I think they are going to try and use the old canon that you were shot with years ago when you fought Hojo’s super SOLDIER.” Tifa said.

Cloud leaned in and gently kissed Jessie’s forehead.“I’ll find her Jessie, I promise.” He said as he pressed his forehead against hers.“Tifa, Aerith, take good care of her please.” Cloud said before turning towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Aerith asked.

“To get my daughter back!” Cloud said sternly before exiting the room.

______________________________

“How are the preparations coming?” Reno asked.

“The canon is old and hasn’t been serviced in years.It’s unlikely we will be ready anytime soon sir.” A maintenance worker replied.

“Get the damn thing working and bust a hole in that barrier for me right away.I owe Kadaj and his band of flunkies an ass whooping!” Snow said sternly.

Reno turned to Snow.“Look kid I’m just as pissed as you but until we can get in there’s nothing we can do.”

“We don’t have time!It’s already been five days!” Snow said as he crossed the room.“I won’t let them destroy this world, and I need to save Claudia.” Snow growled.

“Cloud would have found a way!” Snow added, clearly frustrated with himself.

“Someone say my name?” Cloud said as he entered the office.

“Cloud!” Reno and Snow both said surprised.

Cloud nodded, “you ready to get some payback kid?” Cloud asked Snow.

“Hell yes I am, they are going to pay for this.” Snow said.

Reno turned to Cloud.“I’m sorry about Jessie, Cloud.” 

“Jessie will be fine.” Cloud said.

Reno frowned, “I wish that were true Cloud.”

Snow frowned and stared at the floor.“It was my fault, I rushed Jenova recklessly and Jessie only got shot because she risked herself to save me.... if she does....” Snow trailed off.

Cloud lowered his brows and gave a fierce mako gaze.“Jessie is going to pull through!And Claudia is strong, she will be fine.Kadaj needs her for something.They won’t harm her.” Cloud said.

Snow shook his head, “but we are running out of time....it’s already been five days.”

Cloud looked confused.

Snow glanced and Reno “he doesn’t know...” 

“Know what?” Cloud asked.

Reno walked to the window and opened the blinds.The sky was an orange and red in color and Cloud took a deep breath and held it in as he saw it.A giant meteor above Midgar.

“What is that?!” Cloud stammered.

“Meteor.... Jenova summoned it to destroy the planet and all of its inhabitants.They said it would strike in seven days. It’s been five...” Snow said almost in a whisper.

Cloud stared at the giant meteor with a shocked face.He shook his head and grit his teeth.

“We need to stop them, then we will worry about meteor.” Cloud said.

“Kadaj and his gang are hiding in the North crater.But there is a giant barrier surrounding it and we can’t get in.” Reno said as he joined Cloud in staring at meteor.

“Let me worry about that.” Cloud said confidently.“I have an idea.” He added.

“What’s the plan Cloud?” Snow asked.

“You and me are going to save my daughter, and then the world.” Cloud said.

“When do we leave?” Snow said as he pounded his fist into his palm.

“Now.” Cloud said as he turned toward the door.

“Cloud!” Reno yelled.

Both Cloud and Snow turned to face Reno.

“Give em hell boys!” Reno said with his fist held up.

Cloud nodded and Snow held his fist up before the two left the room.

Reno turned toward the window again.“Once again the world is in your hands Cloud.”

_________________________

The plane soared across the sky headed north, the destination, Kadaj’s hideout.Cloud and Snow made the final adjustments on their parachutes. Securing the buster sword sideways between the chute Cloud moved to the back of the plane as the hatch hydraulics opened up.Snow joined Cloud’s side with a determined gaze. 

“Copy Cloud?You might want to take a look at this.” The pilot said on the intercom system.

Cloud clicked the button “bring it up on the main screen back here.” 

They turned their attention to the screen to see the barrier surrounding the crater, completely surrounded by more of the same monsters that Kadaj had made many times before.The area was riddled with dark purple growling and screeching creatures.

Cloud snarled before turning to Snow with his fist out.“You ready kid?” 

Snow nodded with a snarl.“Yes sir, let’s go save Claudia!” 

“Keep those x-potions handy.” Cloud said sternly.

“You got it Cloud!”Snow replied.

“Alright.” Cloud said as he turned toward the hatch.“Stay close while I gather them together, when I say get back, get behind me a ways and brace yourself.”

Snow blinked.“For what?” He said before Cloud smiled and dove out of the hatch door.Snow clenched a fist and closed his eyes for a second.

“I’m coming Claudia, just hold on a little longer!” He said before diving out the hatch.

The two dove through the Clouds until they could see the chaos below.Monsters surrounded the perimeter and began to move forward towards their general landing area, like they were waiting for them. 

With a quick pull of the chutes the two began to slow down and decend gradually, aiming for a flat area not far from the barrier as the creatures formed a wall blocking the way.

“Damn, they are trying to stop us from getting to her.They won’t stop me!” Snow grunted.

He looked down as Cloud unbuckled his chute and grabbed his sword as he fell the remainder of the way and landed taking his ready stance.

“Holy shit, he’s nuts!” Snow stammered as he watched.

Cloud dashed in with a loud roar into the centre of the monsters.Two came at him right away with wild swings of its claw like arms.Cloud side dashed twice and cut the first clean in half with a vicious swipe to the left followed by the right cutting the second in half.He back flipped and fired an ice blast to the ground that hit the cold northern ground and froze up like a skating rink. 

The creatures began to slow down on the ice as they approached Cloud and Snow, who had just landed and removed his chute.

“Ready kid? Remember when I say get back, get way back and be ready for my next command!”Cloud ordered.

“Gotcha!” Snow said as he took his ready stance next to Cloud.

Cloud dashed at two creatures on the left and Snow the right.

Baiting them towards the centre they engaged.

Snow threw wild combinations followed by a massive strike to the ground that pushed the earth up in a line from him to the monster spiking large rocks and ice up into it.

Cloud used incredible speed to group the left side in the centre.

Snow threw a kick at one before ducking the swipe of a second.He looked up at the creature with a grin as it slowed to a crawl and Snow’s speed doubled as he rained a violently storm of punches into the torso area of the creature before slamming the final strike and sending it crashing into several others behind it.

“Compliments of Claudia Strife!” Snow said with a snicker as he ran his thumb across his nose.

Cloud jumped back to the centre on the south end facing the creatures.Snow joined him as Cloud channeled his red materia. 

Snow watched carefully as Cloud began to display his plan.

Cloud threw his hand in the air and a massive block of ice exploded up out of the ground.With a loud crash the ice exploded revealing Shiva.

Shiva stared down at Cloud and gave a smile.Cloud nodded with a smirk.“Choke them off.”

Shiva turned towards the monsters and held her two hands out as two giant walls of ice blasted up both sides of the battle field with a space between like a hallway big enough for the creatures to move through three at a time in lines.

Snow was in Aww of The power behind the legendary goddess Shiva.He shook his head and turned to Cloud.

“Ok.... now what? She didn’t hit them.” Snow stammered.

“Choke point.” Cloud said as Snow looked and realized it worked, they were all grouped together between the ice.

Cloud channeled his materia again.“Get back Snow!”Cloud yelled as Snow listened and jumped further behind him.

A massive fireball formed above the opening between the ice walls before it extinguished and revealed Ifrit.

Ifrit snarled as fire exhaled from its mouth while it looked at Cloud.

“Burn it down.” Cloud said as Ifrit growled and exploded into a dome of fire that engulfed the area.The creatures raged as they were all badly burned and scorched from the intense firestorm.The ice walls melted and flooded the entire area with water as the creatures thrashed and splashed in the water trying to move forward, now more aggressive than ever after taking the heavy fire damage.

Cloud snickered before channeling his materia a third time.The clouds began to darken as thunder crashed in the sky.

Cloud exploded into his green aura.“Snow, jump!Don’t touch the ground!” He yelled. 

Snow listened and jumped as high as he could before Cloud burst into a dash towards him and grabbed around the back holding him in mid air.

Snow looked down at the ground below them and back to Cloud.“So are we just gunna ignore the fact that your flying?” Snow said with a chuckle.

“Something new I been working on, didn’t know if it would actually work, nor do I know how long I can do it.” Cloud said.

Snow smacked his palm against his forehead before turning his attention to Ramuh who had appeared and held his staff high and bolts of lightning struck the ground below them.The water conducted the electricity and the creatures all began to thrash and groan out in pain before Ramuh disappeared and the electricity stopped.

Cloud and Snow dropped to the ground and Cloud began to charge his blade burstas the creatures struggled to move.With a quick leap into the air and a turning slash, Cloud blasted projectile energy into the grouped creatures and the exploded into a massive wave of purple goo that splattered everywhere.

When the dust settled there wasn’t a single one left.

“Holy shit! That was incredible Cloud!There’s no denying why you are the best!” Snow beamed.

Cloud smirked.“Now the barrier.Hold still.” He said as he placed his hand on Snow’s shoulder and his green aura surrounded both of them.

Snow gasped as the aura rippled around both of them.He could feel incredible power surging through his body.The aura extinguished and Cloud staggered a bit.

“Cloud!What was that?” Snow said.

“I gave you a bit of my power, you won’t regenerate it like I do, so use it wisely.” Cloud said.

“But what about you, you’re weaker now!” Snow said.

“X-potions....” Cloud said before downing one.

“You really are the best Cloud!” Snow beamed as Cloud stood upright firm again.

The barrier flickered briefly from the damage it took form the summons.

Cloud burst into his aura once again as his eyes changed to green.“Ready kid?Together!” Cloud said.

Snow smiled and stood next to Cloud as the two dash towards the barrier and slammed their fists into it at the same time.

The barrier shattered like a dome of glass on impact as both Cloud and Snow stood upright and glanced at each other exchanging a satisfied grin.

“Nowhere to hide now Kadaj.” Cloud said.

“Snow smiled and clenched his fist.“Claudia..... I’m coming, please hold on.” Snow said as he and Cloud descended into the crater.


	13. Deja vu

With one last powerful slash, the black dragon slammed against the ground sending a gust of wind at both Cloud and Snow as they stood in front of the beast.

Snow brushed his thumb across his nose with a grin. 

“How do ya like me now?” He snickered.

Cloud holstered his sword and continued down through the crater.

“Remember, that strength I gave you won’t replenish, slow release a small boost for a longer time, or one quick burst of everything.You never know when you might need it.” Cloud said.

Snow followed him confidently down into the depths of the crater.He closed his fist in front of himself. 

“A burst huh?” He thought to himself.“I know exactly who’s getting that!”

As they reached the end of the cave inward, the smell of mako filled the air, the sea of mako down below gave off a stench like Snow had never experienced before.

“Damn.... shit stinks...” Snow grumbled.

Cloud smirked, “yeah, the old Shinra would have been all over this...” he said before clenching his head and wincing.

“Cloud! Are you ok?” Snow stammered.

Cloud saw a vision of himself, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, redxiii, Cid and Yuffie all standing at the same spot above the mako below.

“Alright, let’s mosey!” Cloud said.

“Damn again!Why you gotta say it like that?Can’t you just say move out?” Cid chirped.

Cloud scratched his head, “move out!”

The pain subsided and Cloud snapped out of it.

“The hell was that?” Snow said sternly.

Cloud glanced around the area.“Dejavu.... I think.... like I’ve been here before.”

Snow raised an eyebrow, “get it together Cloud, she’s waiting for us!” Snow ordered.

Cloud grin his teeth briefly before grinning.

“What?” Snow asked.

“Nothing, you remind me of someone I used to know...” Cloud said with a smile.“Let’s go save her kid!” 

“I wonder how far down they are?” Snow said.

Cloud pointed to a platform surrounded by mako. 

“Right there.”He said.

“How do you know?” Snow asked.

“Dejavu.” Cloud replied as he began jumping from platform to platform towards the centre.

The two warriors landed on the centre platform and looked around. 

Cloud drew his sword and evaluated their surroundings.

“Kadaj!” Snow yelled loudly causing an echo.

Cloud glared at him sternly.“Nice, real nice..”

A dark doorway opened and Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo stepped out. 

“It worked didn’t it?” Snow snickered.

Cloud groaned as he tightened his grip on his sword.

“Brother! So nice for you and the trigger to join us!” Kadaj said as he and his group snickered.

“Kadaj, where is my daughter?” Cloud growled.

Kadaj laughed, all in good time my brother, you see, the goddess has a new purpose.She will wipe this planet clean of the disease that is people.Starting with you two! “ 

Snow clenched his jaw, “I swear if you did anything to her you’ll die a slow painful death!” 

Kadaj chuckled, “boy, the only one feeling pain today is going to be you!”

Another dark doorway appeared and Claudia stepped out.She had a dark purple aura and her eyelids were closed.She stood still for a moment before opening her eyes to reveal a glowing red and letting out a growl that shook the ground as her purple aura grew.

Cloud and Snow shielded their faces from the force of it with their forearms, as Claudia’s strength erupted and she drew the fusion sword and took her stance.

“Claudia my dear, the time has come for you to rid this planet of its disease, starting with these two!” Kadaj ordered.

Claudia grinned as she nodded.

“Ohhhh shit...” Snow said as he and Cloud took their stances.

Claudia grunted in a echo as she prepared to attack.

“Claudia, stop this! It’s me Snow, and your father Cloud!” Snow pleaded.

Claudia hesitated briefly.

Cloud’s eyes widened.“Snow, she heard you!It was brief! But she heard it!”

Kadaj growled, “Claudia, I said kill them!”

Snow grinned and started walking towards her with his hands down.

“Claudia..... remember the time our plane crashed and we spent that night in the woods?It was your birthday, we danced that night in the woods instead of the dance at school.”Snow said as he continued to approach her.

Claudia winced and grabbed the side of her head.“Ugh” she grunted with a voice echo.

Snow got closer as he continued, “remember that time in the truck chasing Lance?That wasn’t my cell phone!” He said with a laugh.

Claudia shook her head violently as she grunted.“Sn-ow...” she sputtered without the echo.

“It’s working!” Cloud yelled.

“Remember the night of the party, when I told you I wanted you?Of course you do, Claudia, come back to me, you’re too strong to be controlled by some alien chick and her yuppies!”Snow added.

Claudia grunted as the dark purple aura began to flow unstable.“Get....out....of.....my....head!” She screamed as her aura erupted into the familiar yellow and exploded into a steady flow around her. She opened her eyes revealing herintoxicating baby blue glow.

“Snow, daddy...” she said with a smile.

Cloud grinned, “welcome back baby girl” he said.

Claudia turned her attention to Kadaj.

“You and me!” She said as she took her stance and focused on him.

Kadaj grinned and opened a dark door.“Kill the trigger.” He said as he walked through the door and disappeared.

Loz punched his fist into his palm and Yazoo took aim at Cloud and Claudia as Loz dashed at Snow.

Snow took his ready stance but before he could move, Loz was hit by a punch in the cheek that sent him crashing to the ground.

Tifa stood firm with her arm extended.“He’s mine!” She barked.

“Tifa!” Claudia beamed.

Tifa hugged Claudia, “glad you’re ok sweetie, let me handle him!” Tifa said confidently as Loz dashed for Tifa from behind and threw a wild punch that slammed into a barrier around Tifa. 

Aerith popped her head out from around the cave wall and gave a light chuckle before jumping over to the platform.

“Me too!Let’s finish this!” Aerith chimed as she raised her staff.

Claudia smiled “thanks for coming for me everyone!”

“What about Jessie? Who’s with her?” Cloud said sternly.

“Likely dead....” Yazoo said with a smile.

Cloud grunted as he tightened his grip. “Your mine!” 

Claudia was puzzled.“What’s going on with mom?” She asked.

The group stood silent for a second before Yazoo grinned and aimed his gun.

“She got in my way...” he said with a sadistic grin.

Claudia’s face sunk as she turned to Cloud.“Daddy.... is mom ok?” She said in a low tone.

Cloud didn’t know how to answer.He searched for the words and struggled.

Tifa spoke up first.“Your mother is a fighter.” She said as she looked at Claudia.“But this guy shot her from behind like a coward!”

Claudia clenched her jaw tight. Her aura erupted around her and her eyes changed to green.

In a flash Loz and Tifa clashed and began exchanging blows before Tifa could finish explaining. Snow dashed in side by side with Tifa as they threw wild combinations at Loz while Aerith backed them up with cures and support magic.

Yazoo aimed his gun at Claudia.“Your next!” 

Claudia scoffed, “bring it!” 

Cloud dashed at Yazoo with wild slashes quickly overwhelming him.

Claudia slowed time to a crawl as she burst in with incredible speed.As she slashed violently and backed Yazoo up, the fighting came to halt as Loz slammed hard into the ground with Tifa standing over him victorious.

Loz crawled towards Yazoo and reached for his partner’s hand.

“Brother.... help....” Loz begged.

Yazoo sneered.“Weakling!” He yelled before grabbing his partner by the hand and launching him into the sky above. 

The team gasped as Loz screamed before Yazoo blasted a beam of energy from his gun that vaporized Loz.

The dust settled and Yazoo stood with a grin as he stared at Claudia.

“Now.... where were we?” Yazoo said with a sinister smile.

Cloud gripped his sword tight.“Piece of shit killed his own teammate.”

Yazoo smiled.“Mother does not tolerate failure.” 

Claudia sneered.“Sounds like a great leader!” She said sarcastically.

Snow moved foreword with a stern gaze.“Time to show you a similar end!” 

Yazoo laughed.“You can’t beat me kid!”

“Yeah? Why’s that?”Snow grunted.

“Because he’s mine!” A voice from behind them said as a figure jumped down to the platformfrom above.

Brown hair, black SOLDIER uniform and the mythril Sabre on her back.It was Jessie.

“Jessie!” The group yelled together. 

Jessie stood up with her eye lids shut and a smile.“The one and only!” She said as she posed with her hands on her hips.

“But how?You were left for dead!” Yazoo scoffed.

Jessie smirked and opened her eyes to reveal a baby blue mako glow.“I had a little help, and now you’re in big trouble!” She said with a grin as she drew her blade and took aim on Yazoo.

“Jessie....” Cloud stammered as he froze on the spot , completely shocked by her arrival and her new mako gaze.

Tifa grinned, “took you long enough!” 

Jessie laughed “had to make an entrance!”

“Jessie, you ok?” Snow yelled.

“I’m more than ok, I’m stronger than ever now!” Jessie beamed.

“But how?” Cloud stammered.

“I was dying Cloud.Reno made a choice, mako exposure trials to strengthen my dying body, or let me go.My body responded well to the treatment, and I began to heal at an incredible rate.” She said as she locked her mako glare on Cloud.“My body changed and healed fast, but gained all the strengths from the mako.”

“Jessie...thank goodness your alive!” Cloud said as he hugged her tightly.

Jessie smiled and kissed him softly.“I’m not going down so easily, let’s finish this guy off and go home!” 

“As if I would allow that!” Yazoo yelled as he took aim.

In a flash, Jessie closed the gap and began slashing wild.Yazoo shot multiple times hitting nothing but air due to her incredible speed burst.

The team stood in awe, completely shocked by the transformation in Jessie’s already impressive fighting capabilities. 

With a pair of quick slashes and a blast of fire materia from close range, Yazoo collapsed to his knees, dropping his gun to the ground next to him. 

Snow kicked the gun away from him and took a fighting stance next to Jessie.

Jessie held her hand out for him to stop.Snow furrowed his brows, confused as to why she hadn’t just finished him yet.

Yazoo spit blood on the ground before looking up at Jessie.

“Do it.” He said with a grunt.

Jessie glared her baby blues at him for a moment before holsteringher sword.

“No.” She said sternly, which made the group gasp.

“We can’t just leave him, he could regroup with Kadaj and Jenova and be a problem again later!” Claudia said with a stern glare.

Jessie glanced at her daughter’s concerned face and then back to Yazoo.

“I’m giving him the chance to walk away.” Jessie said.

Cloud smirked and folded his arms before closing his eyes for a moment and giving a chuckle.

“But why?” Snow asked.

Jessie glared at Yazoo as he breathed heavily and bled from his wounds.

“Hojo did this, he never had a chance to do anything else, he was mislead by a madman.You don’t owe him anything, go and live your life.”Jessie said as she turned her back to him and began walking towards the team.

“It could have easily been Cloud, or Zack, or any other SOLDIERS, that Hojo experimented on, they deserve the chance to be their own person and live their own lives in peace.” Jessie added confidently.

Cloud nodded and smiled in approval.“You’re right.” He said as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.“Plus we need to figure out what to do about meteor.”

Yazoo scoffed and spit more blood on the ground.“Peace?” He grunted before repeating himself.“Peace?” He yelled.

“There will be no peace, not until every last one of you is dead.... if you don’t end this now, we are going to do this every day, time and time again until you’re all dead!” Yazoo yelled with a furious face.

Cloud and Jessie both advanced towards Yazoo with a pair of stern mako charged gazes.

Yazoo began to stand up slowly as he grunted in pain.

“This is the only way, mother will take this planet and I will kill you all.Except the girl, she will serve as Kadaj’s slave and bare his children.The first children of the future!Mother’s future!” Yazoo yelled as he pulled a second gun from his waistline behind his back and thrusted his hand forward to aim at Jessie.

Yazoo’s eyes widened and he gasped before dropping the gun and looking down to see a sword through his stomach and Claudia’s fierce mako gaze in front of him. 

She stared into his eyes as he again collapsed to his knees.The fusion sword spilt into two, one through his stomach and out his back and the handle in Claudia’s hand.The second in her other hand held upright.

“But how.... so fast....” Yazoo grunted before Claudia swiped the second blade and beheaded him on the spot.

Blood splashed her in the face as she gazed down at him with a cold stare.

“You won’t touch my friends or family....and neither will Jenova or Kadaj.” Claudia said sternly.

Aerith turned away from the scene as Tifa held her close with a shocked look on her face.Cloud examined Yazoo’s body and Jessie stepped to Claudia before gently parting her hair with her fingertips.

“You ok?” Jessie whispered.

“I’m fine mom, I was letting him get you this time!” She replied.

Jessie smiled and hugged her tight.“Thank you.”

Cloud stood up and turned to the group.“So now we need to deal with meteor and the other two.Time is running out.”

“Let’s go see Reno.” Snow said as he stepped to Claudia.

Claudia hit him with her baby blue eyes and his knees felt weak.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously.“I uhhh, I’m glad you’re ok...” he stammered.

Claudia smiled, “thanks to all of you!”

Snow smiled before looking around at everyone watching them and then back to Claudia.

“Umm Claudia... I need to tell you something..” he stammered on.

Claudia slowly stepped closer as he tripped over his words.

“I’m in...” he stammered before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

The team all smiled and cheered as Snow and Claudia kissed and wrapped their arms around each other.Cloud seemed uninterested but that was typical.

Jessie smiled ear to ear before shooting Cloud a baby blue gaze of her own.

Cloud smirked, “is that what my gaze does to you?” He asked with a chuckle referring to her new mako charged eye color.

Jessie laughed, “maybe.” 

Snow and Claudia parted slowly while staring into each other’s eyes.

“Wow, I umm..” snow stammered.

“Shhh” Claudia said softly, “save it for when we end this!” She said with a smile.

Snow smiled back, “sounds good!”


	14. Meteor

The airship carrying the team flew across the sky towards Midgar.Meteor was getting dangerously close and casting an orange haze on the sky.

The team gazed at meteor, unsure of how they could stop it, but desperate to find a way.Then there was Kadaj and Jenova.

Aerith laid asleep on Tifa’s lap as she gently brushed her hair with her fingers while gazing at meteor.

“So you took a blast from the canon and lived?” Snow asked with a surprised look.

“Yeah, the combination of the super soldier power and my materia combination saved me from death, though I was pretty hurt and missing a long time.” Cloud replied.

“Wow.... that’s incredible Cloud!” Snow said.“Could you show me?”

Cloud took Snow’s bracer and snapped in a Barrier paired with magnify.

“You see, barrier strength is increased by the magnify, the strength of the materia is based on growth from use.So if barrier is activated while paired, it increases how much force it can withstand.”Cloud explained.

“It’s so obvious, I can’t believe I never thought of it...” snow replied.

“It also helps when your a powered up super soldier and can put more into the spell.” Cloud laughed.

“True... what other combinations do you like?” Snow asked.

Claudia and Jessie stood across the deck leaning against the rail and watching Cloud and Snow.

“Ever think your father would be sitting down with your boyfriend being nice?” Jessie asked with a grin.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Claudia scoffed.

“So you just kiss your friends like that now then?” Jessie said with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

“No....” Claudia stammered.

“Relax hun I’m just teasing you.It’s nice to see them getting along is all I’m saying.” Jessie said as she put her hands behind her head.

“Yeah... it is, daddy can be.... difficult.” Claudia said.

Jessie laughed, “reminds me of someone else!” 

Claudia smiled, “yeah.... I know.” She replied.

They turned to face meteor, both stood silent with focused looks on their faces.

“What are we going to do about that?”Claudia asked.

“I don’t know.” Jessie replied.“Your father will think of something, he always does.”

“If that thing hits, Midgar and Edge city will be wiped for sure.Maybe the world.” Claudia said.

Jessie stood silent as she glared at meteor with her baby blue mako eyes.She clenched her teeth and fist tightly.“We won’t let that happen.”

____________________________

“Is it ready?” Reno asked.

“Just about sir, final preparations for launch are being carried out.” One of the technicians at the console said.

“Good, if we can take care of meteor, that will buy us time for Cloud to return.” Reno said.

“The mako bomb will increase the power of the explosion, we are hoping it will blast it into pieces small enough not to damage much when they crash down.” The technicians said.

“And the shield generator?” Reno asked.

“We should be ok, any debris should be deflected if it’s small enough from the bomb.The blast radius is hard to determine based on the unknown effect of the bomb’s power vs the size of meteor.”He replied.

“We’ve done all we can, now it’s up to lady luck...” Reno replied as he gazed out the window at meteor.

The airship came into sight heading straight for them.

“They’re back!Have a team bring them here at once!” Reno ordered.

“Yes sir!” A group of troops replied before exiting.

As they exited the room, Barret entered.

“Almost time Reno, maybe we should start thinking about evacuations in case it fails.” Barret said.

“We don’t want to start a panic, the people trust me to make the right choice, the shield is gunna work.” Reno replied.

“Pretty confident.” Barret said as he ran his hand along his facial scruff.

“It has to Barret, if that thing hits, it doesn’t matter where we go, it will be all over.” Reno said with a stern gaze.

___________________________

“Cloud, The president has requested your team’s presence.”A trooper said.

Cloud nodded to the team, “let’s do it.”

Claudia glanced up at meteor with a cold mako stare for a moment before following the team into the entrance from the landing area.

“Reno, what’s the word?” Cloud said as he entered.

“Cid designed a new rocket a few years back, we plan to have a mako bomb placed inside and crash the rocket into meteor, shield generators will protect the blast zone from the debris.”Reno said.

“Perfect.” Jessie said with a nod, “we might have a shot.” 

Cloud frowned.“I dunno...it’s a roll of the dice, but it’s all we got.”

Claudia distanced herself from the discussion as she gazed at meteor.“We need a backup plan....and it’s me!” She said to herself.

Snow glanced at her, “unsure if he heard her correctly, but terrified of what she could mean.”

Cloud, Jessie, Tifa, and Aerith all conversed with Reno on the side while Snow joined Claudia. 

“Hey, how you doin?” Snow asked.

“Good.” Claudia replied without looking.

“You ready to finish this?” Snow asked.

“Yeah, I am for sure.” She replied.

Snow put his hands behind his head.“What you gunna do when this is all over?”

“Haven’t really thought about it.” She replied.

“Me? I’m gunna hit up the Good Saucer, or maybe Costa Del Sol again, ya know, let the hair down for a bit.”Snow said with a smirk.

“Sounds fun.” Claudia replied.

“Yeah you bet!Could use some company if your interested.”Snow grinned.

“Not interested.” They both said at the same time before Snow giggled and Claudia shot him a glare.

“You having fun?” Claudia said sternly.

“I am actually!” Snow said with a chuckle.“But, seriously though, I’m glad you’re ok....I was really worried, and then Jessie, and meteor.I guess I’m saying it was a lot.But having you here with me now, everything makes sense again.”

Claudia turned to him and lowered her brows.

Snow took hold of her hands, “really, I care about you.”

“I know.” She replied before looking away but keeping hold of his hands.“I care about you too....” she muttered.

“Hah! I knew it! I knew I’d wear you down!” Snow yelled with excitement.

Everyone in the room turned their attention to Snow and Claudia, before Claudia whipped her hands back and folded her arms.

Claudia made eye contact with her mother, Jessie winked and gave a smile.

Cloud raised an eyebrow before continuing preparations with Reno.

Tifa and Aerith giggled and whispered to each other which added to Claudia’s embarrassment.

“Bring up the rocket on the main screen!” Reno said as the technician did as he was told.Final preparations could be seen being finished up before the screen cut to Kadaj.

“Hello worthless humans! Can Cloud come out and play?” He said with a smirk.

“Kadaj!” They all shouted together.

“No?Maybe this will change your mind.” Kadaj said as a guard outpost exploded behind him.Fire raged behind Kadaj’s cold stare as he smiled.

“That’s an outpost on the east outskirts of Midgar!” Reno yelled.

“I’m going.” Cloud said sternly as he made for the door.

Jessie and the team began to follow before Cloud gave a fierce look.

“Alone.” He said.

“Not a chance! We are in this together Cloud!” Jessie yelled.“Don’t go pulling that lone wolf crap!”

Cloud looked around at the determined faces of his team.He knew they weren’t budging.

“Fine, let’s go together.” Cloud agreed.

Claudia and Snow joined the circle and Snow put his fist out.Claudia pressed hers against his and nodded, followed by the whole team. 

“Let’s end this guys, one last ride right?” Jessie said as she looked at Tifa, Aerith, Cloud and Reno. 

“One last ride!” Reno said, “together!”

“Together!” Everyone parroted.

______________________________

The troopers fired at Kadaj wildly. Deflecting with his sword and dodging with incredible speed that they couldn’t even see, Kadaj closed the distance on the men.

“Fire! Fire! Hold your ground!” The commanding officer yelled as Kadaj broke through and began slashing them down in a flash.

With three quick slashes, the troopers hit the ground motionless.Kadaj stood over the bodies with a cold stare as the team approached.

“Kadaj!That’s enough!You and me are going to finish this!” Cloud yelled as he drew his blade.

A dark doorway opened and Jenova stepped out slowly, her blood red eyes piercing through the team. 

Jenova stared at Claudia and her eyes began to glow bright.“Come child, join me.” Jenova said in a sinister voice.

Snow gently took Claudia’s hand and nodded.“Your stronger than her Claudia.” Snow said gently.

Claudia nodded, “damn right!” She said as she drew her sword ready.

Jenova snarled at not being able to control her at all.“Kill them, kill them all.” She growled.

Two creatures began to rise up out of the ground like so many times before. Tentacles whipped violently as the creatures snarled.

Tifa raised her fists up “left is mine!” 

“Me too!” Aerith beamed as she raised her staff.

“I’ll take the right!” Reno said as he drew his weapon and activated the electric tip with a sizzle.

“Kadaj.” Cloud said

“Jenova.” Jessie said sternly as she sized up her opponent.

“Claudia, back up Tifa, and Snow...” Cloud said before trailing off as Snow let out a yell and blasted towards Kadaj with a haymaker.

Snow scream as he dashed forward and threw a huge punch that slammed into Kadaj’s palm with an enormous bang.

“Hmph” Kadaj muttered as he held Snows fist and stared at him unimpressed.

Tifa, Aerith and Reno all charged into battle together as Cloud and Jessie did the same.

Before Cloud could reach Kadaj, Claudia slammed her blade against Kadaj’s.

With wild slashes she quickly back him up as Snow landed combinations on him from the side, working perfectly with Claudia’s timing.

Jessie charged at Jenova.Jenova molded her arms into two blades and began clashing with Jessie.

Jessie’s mako eyes flared up bright blue as she attack viciously with her new strength and speed.With a triple slash followed by a focus thrust, Jenova began backing up quickly.

Tifa pummelled the creature with her incredible speed while Aerith backed her up with magic, Reno also backed up his creature with speed and aggressive offence.

Tifa landed a flurry before back flipping and catching the creature with a boot under the jaw.When she landed she did the splits and Aerith was behind her with a fire blast into the creatures face. 

Reno deflected tentacle attacks before landing a solid swipe on the creatures midsection sending electric current through it.

The two creatures began to wither away into a puddle of purple goop as Tifa, Aerith and Reno stood victorious.Jenova pushed back against Jessie before Snow landed a solid kick to Jenova’s jaw from the side.Jenova skidded across the ground but didn’t fall.She snarled as Snow took a firm stance next to Jessie.

Jenova observed Kadaj being overwhelmed by Cloud and Claudia and let out a roar as more creatures began to spawn all around them.The team regrouped back to back as the creatures surrounded them.

Kadaj joined Jenova’s side as he wiped blood from his mouth.

“Meteor will soon fall, your fight is over.” Jenova snarled.“They will keep you busy, then you will watch the impact and understand your failure together.”

Claudia snarled and in a flash she dashed from one to the next and cut them all in half.She smiled as her time materia gave a bright glow and she took her place next to the team as each creature split in two.

“Looks like it’s your turn!” Claudia scoffed.

Jenova nodded to Kadaj, who stepped back and held his arms out to the sides and began to glow as he floated up towards meteor.A dark aura surrounded him as he rose higher up.As the aura surrounded him the team could no longer see him inside the powerful energy surrounding him.

“What’s he doing?” Cloud said sternly.

“Meteor will fall, you all die...” Jenova growled.

“Is he pulling meteor in faster?” Jessie stammered.

“We need to stop him !” Tifa yelled.

Aerith reached above her head and removed the mysterious piece of materia from her hair bow and cupped it in her hands.

“I think I understand now, and it’s thanks to you Cloud.”Aerith said as she walked forward until she was underneath Kadaj’s aura high above her.

“What?” Cloud asked.

“The time you took me to the city of the ancients, my materia responded, it’s holy.... holy will protect us.”She said as she knelt down on the ground.She held the materia in her palms and lowered her head and closed her eyes as she began to channel the materia’s power.

The team stood in awe as the materia began to glow bright and Aeriths hair began to sway gently.

“How do you know?” Cloud asked.

“I can hear them, the ancients, they want to help.I didn’t understand it back then, but I get it now.They said things are different, and Cloud, it’s because of you.”Aerith said softly.

“Me? What did I do?” Cloud asked.

“You became the hero we needed, but now it’s my turn, and with the help of holy, I can stop this.”She replied.

The team stood in silence as Aerith focused her materia.Aerith knelt in front of them with her eyes shut, concentrating.

Snow stood by Claudia as he watched with the team as a blue wave of energy began to come across the sky towards them. He glanced up and winced.

“What the hell is that?” He asked as he pointed up at Kadaj’s aura.A black feathered wing like cocoon had surrounded Kadaj.

Cloud grabbed his head and winced as a surging pain flew through him.

The team turned their attention to Cloud.

“What is it Cloud?” Jessie stammered.

Everyone surrounded him and helped him stay on his feet as he mumbled “Aerith... no...”

In a flash the pain was gone and Cloud stood upright.

“Move now!” Cloud yelled as he burst toward Aerith in a dash with his blade ready.

“Cloud no!” Jessie yelled as he dashed straight for Aerith, who had her eyes closed and couldn’t see him coming at her.

Jenova smiled as the team gasped.

With a massive swing of his sword toward her, the team watched in horror.

“Cloud!” Everyone yelled as the sound of steel clanging together filled the air.

Cloud held his sword against the long thin blade held by a dark figure just above Aerith, who had rolled out of the way when she heard the impact.

Wearing a long dark cloak detailed in silver, silver shoulder guards and long silver hair, the green eyed man leaned in face to face with Cloud as they pressed their swords together.

“Good to see you....Cloud.”


	15. One Winged Angel

The team stood silent as Cloud pressed his blade into the cloaked man’s blade.Cloud snarled as he pressured forward, face to face with the green eyed man with the sinister smile.

“Good to see you..... Cloud.”The man’s said in a cold voice.

“You!” Cloud growled as he pressed harder and grit his teeth.

“That’s right, me.” The man said as he swiped his blade hard forcing Cloud to jump back, landing in a ready stance.

“Sephiroth.....” Cloud grunted.

The team gasped at the sound of his name.

“Sephiroth?The Sephiroth?” Jessie stammered.

“No....there’s no way....” Tifa said as she looked like she saw a ghost.

“Wait, didn’t daddy kill him in Nibelheim?” Claudia stammered.

“A father Cloud?Surely a failure like yourself hasn’t reproduced?” Sephiroth mocked.

Cloud tightened his grip on his sword with a snarl.

Snow stood in awe, the great Sephiroth of legend, he was even more intimidating than he imagined.

“How?” Cloud groaned.

“Mother has given me a second chance, to correct the past.You see Cloud, you changed things, you and that woman over there.” Sephiroth said as he pointed to Jessie.

Cloud glanced at Jessie’s shocked face.“Leave them out of this.” He said sternly.

Sephiroth smiled, “but then how would I give you despair?” 

Cloud clenched his jaw tightly.“Sephiroth I swear, if you go near them, I’ll kill you and this time you won’t come back!”

“Hmmm, the only question is, which one first?” Sephiroth said as he vanished.The team looked all around for him as he appeared behind Jessie.

“This one?” Sephiroth muttered from behind her as he leaned into her ear. 

Jessie froze, her eyes wide and mouth open.She was shocked that Sephiroth was able to get behind her so fast without he noticing.

Cloud swiped his sword and dashed towards him. “Get away from her!” He yelled before Sephiroth vanished again.

Cloud skidded to a stop and Jessie let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Where’d he go?” Tifa stammered.

“Daddy.....” Claudia stammered.

The team turned around to see Sephiroth behind Claudia.Her eyes were wide and she had a look of shock on her face.His blade was pressed lightly against the side of her neck pointing straight out towards the team.

“Or this one?” Sephiroth said coldly.

“Get the hell away from my daughter!” Cloud screamed.

Sephiroth smiled, “we have a winner.” He said as he and Claudia both began to floatup into the air. 

“Sephiroth, don’t!” Cloud pleaded.

“Observe Cloud, see your failure reflecting in your daughters eyes before they close forever.”Sephiroth said as he wound his sword back.

Snow blasted Sephiroth across the face with a massive dive kick to the jaw that sent him crashing to the ground and Claudia dropped straight to the ground below, landing her her feet and Snow landing next to her.

“Snow!” The team shouted with excitement.

“Claudia, are you ok?” Snow said as he took her hands and began examining her neck for any cuts.

“I’m fine thanks, he just snuck up on me, he’s good, real good!” Claudia said as she split the fusion sword for dual wield.

Sephiroth stood up and patted his clothes as puffs of dust came out.

“That’s going to cost you.” He said with a glare.

Snow grumbled as he took his stance.

Jessie dashed towards Jenova with Claudia and Snow and Cloud dashed at Sephiroth.

Steel clanged over and over as Cloud and Sephiroth’s battle raged on.Cloud missed a triple slash before dashing in with a focus thrust and Sephiroth side stepped and caught Cloud in the shoulder with a quick shallow stab.

Cloud winced before drawing back and jumping over head and slashing down.Sephiroth deflected the attack with his blade along with Cloud’s horizontal slash when he landed before clashing again and pushing forward.

“You can’t win Cloud, meteor will fall and you will all die, accept your fate and stay down.” Sephiroth said as he kicked Cloud in the stomach sending him skidding back.

Cloud began breathing heavily before wiping blood from his lip.“I beat you before!” 

Jessie and Claudia overwhelmed Jenova quickly with violent slashes.Jenova backed up quickly as she took damage from the assault.Jessie landed a triple slash followed by a fireball.

Jenova staggered and dropped to a knee.

Claudia stood across from here as her aura erupted around her with a yellow rippling like effect.Her eyes changed to mako charged green as she held her hand out towards Jenova.

Sephiroth glanced at Claudia in shock.

“What is this power the girl possess?” He said.

Claudia grinned, “the super SOLDIER!” Before blasting a projectile of energy toward Jenova.

With a massive explosion, the ground shook and the team stood watch as the dust settled.

Jessie searched the spot and grumbled as the dust settled revealing Jenova unharmed.

“No friggin way!” Snow stammered. “How did she withstand that?”

Claudia was shocked, nothing had ever stood up to her powered up state before.But Jenova didn’t even have a scratch.

Jenova grinned as dashed towards Claudia with incredible speed, landing a massive punch to Claudia’s stomach.Claudia leaned forward with a loud exhale as her mouth opened wide.Her eyes faded back to baby blue and her aura extinguished as she crashed to her knees holding her two arms across her stomach.

“Claudia!” Snow yelled as he stood in front of her to step in.“Where did Jenova get this power?” Snow wondered as he clenched his jaw and gave Jenova a fierce stare.

Jenova held her hand up towards meteor. “Soon...”

Tifa and Aerith prepared to attack with Snow and Jessie as Claudia struggled to catch her breath from the blow.

Cloud and Sephiroth took to the sky, clashing over and over with slashes.Sephiroth caught Cloud with two across the arm and one on his thigh, Cloud grunted in frustration as he pressed forward aggressively.

Sephiroth touched the ground and gestured for Cloud to bring it.

Jessie and the team surrounded Jenova ready to attack before Jenova let out a growl and threw Tifa, Aerith and Snow back with a thrust of her hand sending them back like a gust of wind.

Jessie pressed forward with slashes, unable to hit Jenova anymore as she dodged Jessie’s assault.

Claudia staggered to her feet as she recollected herself.“How did she take so much out of me with one punch?” She wondered as she grunted standing upright.

Cloud burst into a green aura and his eyes changed to mako green.Sephiroth mocked him with a wave of his hand, daring Cloud to attack.

Cloud held his hand out and launched a projectile towards Sephiroth with a roar.

Sephiroth grinned as Jenova appeared in front of Sephiroth just as the blast hit.

Cloud, breathing heavily, waited for the dust to settle to see Jenova again unharmed.

“There’s no way!” Cloud gasped.

Jenova held her hand out and fired a blast back that Cloud just dove out of the way of.The blast shot up into the sky and exploded high above.

Claudia looked up at meteor, then the blast location.She studied Jenova and Cloud and her own heavy breathing.

“She’s absorbing it! That’s how she’s getting so powerful!” Claudia stammered.“Dad!No more energy blasts, she’s absorbing the energy!” 

Cloud huffed and puffed, “great....”

Jenova grinned before her and Sephiroth stood side by side again.

“Too late, I’ve already absorbed enough to end this....” Jenova said with a grin.

Sephiroth held his blade out towards Cloud.“Come, let’s settle this once and for all Cloud....” 

Cloud spit blood on the ground and tensed his grip.“Alright, round two!” He yelled before dashing in at Sephiroth with a barrage of slashes that clanged against Sephiroth’s blade.

Jessie, Tifa, Reno, Snow and Claudia all charged at Jenova.Diving in with attacks separately, the team couldn’t land a shot on her.Jessie side slashed and missed as she skidded to a stop.Tifa threw a one, two, followed by a head kick that Jenova dodged easily.Jessie burst back in with a four slash combo that ended with a chop straight down.

As Jessie’s blade hit the ground, Jenova used it like a step and jumped over Jessie.Snow blasted seemingly through Jenova, hitting nothing and skidding to a stop from the force of the punch on the other side.

Claudia channeled her materia and burst in with haste.Jenova held her hand in Claudia’s face with a dispel followed by a energy projectile that pushed Claudia back skidding across the ground on her feet with the fusion sword in front of her pressed against the blast.

With a hard swipe towards the sky, Claudia directed the energy into the sky.

Bruised and scraped she exhaled hard before charging back in.

Jenova kicked Jessie in the back and Tifa in the stomach sending them both in opposite directions.Jessie crashed face down and Tifa back first into the ground.

Snow charged at Jenova, with a loud scream he threw a haymaker but Jenova vanished and appear behind him.With a huge kick to his back she sent him soaring behind her and he collided into Claudia who was dashing back in, knocking them both back and landing on the ground piled on top of each other.

Aerith and Reno stood firm, Reno looked up at Cloud and Sephiroth still fighting in the air above and grunted.“Cover me Aerith!” He yelled as he dashed in. 

Aerith fired ice blasts at Jenova as Reno dash in from the side swinging his electric rod.Jenova caught the rod and tossed Reno aside like he was weightless.

The team struggled to get up as Aerith evaluated her surroundings.She casted a cure on the area to help with the wounds before returning to ice spells that Jenova avoided easily.

Jenova vanished and re appeared above her with her hand pointed towards her. 

Aerith looked all around but couldn’t see her.She grit her teeth as she frantically looked around.

Jenova fired a round blast from above.Just before it hit, Snow grabbed Aerith and wrapped his arms around her and turned his back to the blast.

With a loud crash the blast hit and Snow screamed as he and Aerith skidded off to the side from the impact.Snow landed back first with his arms still around Aerith.She postured up with a frightened look.

“Snow! Hang on!” She yelled as she channeled her cure materia.Snow grunted as he sat up slowly.

Claudia blasted ice before dashing in and jumping overhead while firing more ice spells down at Jenova, completely encasing her in an ice block.

Claudia landed and blasted the block with a massive lightning spell that smashed the ice into pieces.

Jenova stood completely unharmed with a sinister grin.

“It’s no use, we can’t hurt her!” Tifa stammered.

Reno dusted himself off and winced.“We can’t give up!” He yelled as he took his ready stance.Cloud hit the ground in front of him and rolled out of the way as Sephiroth stabbed his sword into the ground just missing Cloud.

Cloud flipped to his feet in time to clash blades again as Sephiroth came forward. 

“Listen to your friend Cloud.... you can’t win.” Sephiroth said calmly.

Cloud snarled and pushed Sephiroth back charging him and pushing him through a rock wall.

Jessie stood up and prepared to attack.“I have an idea!But it’s going to take all of us!” She yelled.

“I’m all ears!” Claudia yelled.

“Snow, Tifa, Aerith and Reno, keep her busy!” Jessie yelled.

“Got it!” Snow replied before they all dashed back in together.

Jessie closed her eyes and exhaled hard before hoisting her blade above her head and turning it to the side as her mako power flared up.

“Claudia, do you remember this one?” Jessie asked.

Claudia grinned, it’s been awhile but yeah I sure do!” She said as she mirrored Jessie’s movement.Claudia’s yellow aura erupted around her as her eyes changed to green. 

“Put everything into it!” Jessie yelled as she dashed in at Jenova just as she finished knocking the rest of the team away.

Snow and the others hit the ground hard as Jessie blind sided Jenova and began slashing endlessly. 

“The omnislash...” Claudia thought to herself as she watched Jenova dodging Jessie’s assault.

In a flash Claudia closed the gap and performed the attack together with Jessie.Jenova was wide eyed as Claudia and Jessie began landing solid slashes.Jenova staggered and groaned as she took massive damage before both Claudia and Jessie jumped up high and slammed down together for the final strike.

Jenova staggered backwards badly damaged as Jessie and Claudia struggled to catch their breath.

Sephiroth took notice of Jenova’s damage and turned his head to the side, taking his eyes off Cloud long enough for Cloud to land a solid strike to his jaw.Sephiroth bounced back first off the ground as Cloud landed on top of him driving his sword through Sephiroth’s mid section and impaling him into the ground.

Sephiroth groaned as Cloud stared him in the face fiercely.

“Stay in my memories, where you belong!” Cloud growled.

“I will never be, a memory....” Sephiroth said as he faded into a blowing breeze of black feathers.

“Daddy!, everyone! Now!” Claudia yelled as Reno, Snow, Tifa and Aerith blasted magic at Jenova, while Jessie, Cloud and Claudia flipped and launched a blade burst from three different sides with all the attacks exploding together at the same time.

Claudia held her blade with the tip still touching the ground as she breathed heavily, staring at the cloud of dust and waiting for it to settle.

“Did we get her?” Snow huffed.

The dust settled and Jenova was gone without a trace, a crater where she had stood before the blast.

“Hell yeah!” Reno cheered along with Snow as they fist bumped.

Tifa and Aerith exchanged big smiles as they hugged and Cloud, Jessie and Claudia all stared back and fourth at each other exchanging smiles while still breathing heavily.

“We did it!” Aerith cheered.

“Sure did!” Tifa replied.

A silence quickly fell over the group as Cloud stared at meteor with a stern look.

“Can you hear me? Cloud?” A voice said.

“Ugh!” Cloud grunted as he grasped his head.

“I told you meteor will fall, you cannot stop it, you cannot save them, not this time.” The voice said.

“Where are you Sephiroth!” Cloud yelled.

“Until we meet again Cloud....” Sephiroth’s voice said before fading.

Cloud felt his head ease as he looked at the frightened faces of his team and then back to meteor.

“What is it Cloud?” Jessie asked.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Cloud replied as they all turned back to meteor.

“Is everything ready?Good then fire.” Reno said into his phone.

“Yes sir!” The voice said as the group watched and waited.

Jessie stood next to Cloud and interlocked her fingers into his.

Snow and Claudia as well as Tifa and Aerith did the same.

With a loud roar, the rocket shot into the sky towards meteor.The team shielded their eyes as the rocket hit and the mako bomb detonated. 

With a loud crash the ground shook and the sky lit up from the explosion.

After the blast subsided, Cloud squinted as he lowered his arm from shielding his face as the rest of the team did the same.

Something had gone wrong, meteor had barely taken but a few pieces of itself off in damage.It was still there and still falling.

“No.... it’s over.....” Reno said in a defeated tone.

“Cloud! We have to do something!” Jessie exclaimed.

Cloud stared at meteor silently.

“Damn.... it really is over, that thing is huge...” Snow said.

“It’s not over yet, we can win!” Claudia exclaimed.

“Yeah..... we can...” Cloud said with a smile.

With a massive eruption Cloud exploded into his green aura as the massive waves of energy rippled around him and his eyes transformed to green.

The team gasped in surprise by his sudden transformation as he stood focused on meteor with his hair gently swaying as the aura rippled around him.

“Claudia....” he said softly.

Claudia lowered her brows, “yeah?”

Cloud stared intently at meteor.“Take care of your mother for me.”

“Cloud, don’t start!” Jessie said sternly as she turned to face him.

Cloud stood firm with his aura rippling and his hair gently swaying as he stared at meteor.“Jessie.... it’s the only way and you know it.”

“No! It’s not!” Jessie yelled as she stared up at Cloud’s stone gaze, knowing his mind was already made up.

Claudia stormed towards her father.“Hell no! I don’t think so!”

“Claudia....” Cloud said softly as he looked into his daughters baby blue eyes.

“Snow, be good to her.” Cloud said.

Snow gasped with wide eyes. “But Cloud, there’s gotta be another way!” Snow stammered.

Cloud glared at Snow sternly.

“I uhhh, I mean, yes sir of course.” Snow stammered.

“Tifa? Aerith? Reno? Help me out here!” Jessie exclaimed.

“Cloud please... don’t” Tifa said.

“Take care of each other, the world is in your hands now guys.” Cloud said as he leaned in and kissed Jessie, and then Claudia’s forehead.

Jessie began to tear up, “no, we’ll find another way!”

Cloud stepped forward and pushed his power further making his aura intensity and the ground shake.

“Reno, have the shield ready.” Cloud said sternly.

“You sure about this Cloud?You know there’s no way you’ll survive this time.” Reno said.

“Cloud there’s gotta be another way, I’ll try holy again!” Aerith beamed as she channeled her materia.

“She’s right! There’s gotta be another way!” Jessie exclaimed.

“Maybe... but we are out of time and you all know it.” Cloud replied as his energy began to peak.

Claudia lowered her head and clenched her fist.“No!” She yelled before her aura exploded around her.

The team gasped.

“Claudia no!” Jessie stammered. “Don’t you start too!” 

Claudia’s power flared up fast, her eyes changed and her yellow aura grew considerably.

Snow stepped in front of Claudia, “Claudia no, please don’t!” He said frantically.

“Out of my way Snow.” She demanded.

“No!You’ll have to kill me.” He replied sternly.

Claudia and the team stood silently as they stared at Snow.His stone face and stance as he stretched his arms out in front of her.

“I won’t let you, Claudia, I have to tell you something.” Snow said.

“Save it.” Claudia replied.

Cloud snarled, “enough! We are wasting time, you all need to take cover!”

“No daddy, I’m going too!” Claudia insisted as the two super SOLDIERS power flared.

“Claudia....” Snow muttered.

“Comon guys let’s all just calm down, there’s gotta be something we can do, Aerith is calling holy!Just wait!” Tifa exclaimed.

“There’s no time teef...”. Cloud said.

“Alright, I’m going, move Snow!” Claudia demanded.

“Claudia.... I can’t do that.” Snow said softly.

“Why not? The world is at stake!”She replied sternly.

“Because I’m in love with you.” Snow said.

The team gasped as Claudia’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

“I always have, and I can’t just watch you throw your life away...” he added.

Claudia paused before returning to her focused look.“We are all going to die if we wait any longer.”

Snow’s face sunk, “please.”

Claudia hesitated.She looked at her mother’s tear filled eyes, her fathers stern gaze and snows defeated look.She exhaled hard before looking at the team and then back to meteor.

“I’m sorry Snow.” She said as she stepped around him.With the team now behind her she was joined by Cloud at her side as the team watched the two super SOLDIERS power flare as they stared up at meteor.

Jessie protested as she sobbed, Tifa pleaded with Aerith to hurry with holy.

“Stay put, you have your whole life ahead of you.” Cloud said.

“Not happening.” Claudia replied.

Snow watched the two incredible warriors power flare before glancing to the team, the tears they all had at the thought of what was happening, and then finally to Jessie.Her tears and the thought of what was at stake, the world, or her family.

Snow clenched his fist in anger.Anger from being powerless to stop this and help his friends.

Cloud took his ready stance as did Claudia.

“I won’t let you!” Cloud said sternly.

“You can’t stop me!” Claudia snapped back.

As the two prepared to dash, Snow blasted passed them with a white aura surrounding him heading straight towards meteor winding back a haymaker. 

“One quick burst!” Snow screamed as he soared through the air.

“Snow!” Claudia screamed as he blasted passed them before they could react.

“This is it!” Snow screamed as he blasted every ounce of Cloud’s borrowed power and his own strength into his fist as he smashed it into meteor.

The sky lit up so bright as a loud crash filled the air blowing out windows and shaking the ground all around as a blue blanket of holy swept the sky.

“Nooooo!” Claudia screamed as her eyes filled up with tears and she attempted to dash.

Cloud restrained her tightly and turned her into him to shield her eyes.Claudia trashed violently as she pounded her fists into Cloud’s chest and screamed.

When the light dimmed revealing holy overhead like a blanket protecting the area around for miles.The team stared up in horror as holy too began to extinguish and meteor was gone, the pieces of debris vaporized by holy.

The team scanned the sky above frantically and the surrounding area.Snow was gone.

Claudia collapsed to her knees as she cried.She buried her face in her hands as Jessie knelt next to her and hugged her.Jessie and Claudia both sobbed into each other’s shoulders and Cloud knelt down and wrapped his arms around both of them.He glanced up at the sky where meteor had been, he felt the guilt of giving Snow some of his power and recalled the conversation with him about one quick burst of everything.

Aerith was in shock, she tried with all her power to cast fast enough, but Snow was gone.

Reno stared into the sky in disbelieve as the team grieved the loss of Snow on the battlefield.

Jenova, Sephiroth, and Kadaj had been defeated, but the team paid a heavy price.


	16. Holy

The sky lit up brightly as holy swept overhead and protected the blast radius from the flying debris as meteor exploded.

The team stood in disbelief, meteor was gone, and so was Snow.Holy began to extinguish across the sky, revealing a bright blue beautiful sky surrounding them.

“Why..... why did you do that Snow!” Claudia yelled as she knelt on the ground with the team around her.

Tifa and Aerith gazed down at her, tears in their eyes and unsure of what to say.Reno pulled out his phone and began making calls.

“I want a complete sweep of the blast radius conducted, we have a missing first class out there, I want the area combed, leave no stone unturned!” Reno yelled into his phone.

“Yes sir! “ the man on the other end replied as Reno pocketed his phone and glance at the sky and then Claudia.

“Cloud, you survived the canon.... how much power did you give the kid?Enough to survive?”Reno asked.

Cloud frowned, “I don’t know... he saved it all for an emergency and used it in one quick burst.The explosion was huge and there’s no telling what that burst of energy would do to his body, on top of the explosion.”

Reno turned to Claudia, who was heartbroken.She knelt down as Jessie, Tifa and Aerith did their best to comfort her.

“Claudia, my men are on it.If he’s out there, they’ll find him.”Reno said.

Aerith glanced at her holy materia, it was still glowing.She squinted as she raised it to her face and examined it closely.

“Cloud.... look.” Aerith said as she raised the materia in her palm up towards Cloud.

Cloud studied the materia before locking eyes with Aerith again.

“What does it mean?” He asked.

Aerith shook her head, “I don’t know...”

Aerith suddenly closed her eyes as the voices of the ancients flooded her mind.She tried to focus and decipher what they said before grunting in frustration. 

“It’s no good, they are too faint and weak to make out.” Aerith said softly.

“Holy came to help us, and the materia hasn’t stopped glowing since.But holy has extinguished from the sky... it doesn’t make sense.” Cloud said as he crossed his arms.

Jessie looked up at Cloud as she rubbed Claudia’s back.

“Is the spell still active?” Jessie wondered.

Claudia repeatedly punched the ground as tears flooded from her eyes.“Damnit Snow!” She growled before clenching her teeth and fist.

Reno scanned the area with a pair of binoculars as the team discussed the possibilities.

“I can’t wrap my brain around it, but it seems like the materia is still active or is responding to something.” Cloud said.“But what? I just don’t know what it could be.”

Jessie gasped.“Holy, the ancients!The cry from the planet!Aerith you heard the voices again?” 

“Yes faintly.” Aerith said.

“Cloud!”Jessie beamed.

“Bugenhagen!” They team shouted together.

Claudia wiped her eyes.“You mean redxiii’s grandfather?” 

“Yes, he helped us a few times in the past.The study of the planet and the ancients, holy, and of course the life stream.”Cloud replied.“We need to consult him.”

Claudia stood up and adjusted her sword.“Let’s go.”

“I’ll arrange transportation.” Reno said as he pulled his phone out again. 

“Claudia, Jessie, Aerith, And Tifa will come with me to Cosmo canyon.Reno, you lead the search here just in case.”Cloud said.

“Got it!” Reno replied.

Claudia stared off into the sky where meteor once was.“It has to mean something.”She said quietly.

Cloud and Jessie stood at her sides placing a hand on each of her shoulders.Both giving a nod.

“Never give up hope Claudia, it took months to find your father after the canon.But I found him, just like we are going to find Snow.”Jessie said with a stern gaze.

Claudia returned the gaze and nodded before returning her gaze to the sky.“Yes, we will!”

__________________________

“Cloud! Jessie!” Red announced.“Tifa, Aerith, so good to see you!”

“It’s nice to see you too red!” Tifa said as she patted his head with a smile.

Claudia stepped foreword with a stern gaze.

Red gasped, “is that? Claudia Strife?” 

Claudia nodded, “hey red...” she said softly.

“My, I haven’t seen you since you were a small child... I don’t think you could ride on my back anymore!” Red joked.

Claudia gave a faint smile.“It’s been a long time.”

Red returned his gaze to Cloud, who wore a stern gaze.

“I sense something troubles you Cloud.”Red said sternly.

“Yeah, we need to see bugenhagen.... can you arrange a meeting?”Cloud said.

Red sighed.“Grandfather has been feeling off lately, he’s very old and weak.But I’m certain he would love to see you all.” 

“Thank you red....” Aerith said softly. 

“Meet me at his house, we can discuss what’s going on there.” Red said before turning and heading up to the top of the village where Bugenhagen’s house was.

Cloud and the team nodded and followed red through town.

________________________

Bugenhagen laid on the couch in his home and listened intently to the story.Claudia, and the team each took turns adding to the events leading to meteor, and then Snow’s attack and disappearance.

“That is very strange indeed.There is so much we don’t know about the ancients and the power of holy.Tell me child, do you hear the voices?” He asked as he turned his attention to Aerith.

“Very faintly, it’s hard to understand.”Aerith replied as she hung her head.

“Then we must go somewhere you will hear them better.”Bugenhagen replied.

“The city of ancients....” she replied.

“What are we waiting for.” Claudia said sternly as she made for the door.

“Claudia...” Bugenhagen said.“I will accompany you, but first I must show you all something.”

Bugenhagen opened a chest and removed a long jagged object. 

“What is it?” Aerith asked.

“The key to finding your friend.” He replied.

Claudia stared at the jagged spiral key with a determined look.

“Let’s go!” She ordered before continuing towards the door.

_________________________

Claudia walked ahead of the team as they entered the city of ancients.Jessie could relate to her concern and encouraged the team to give her space.

Claudia stormed the city with a stern look.Fiends attacked here and there, but Claudia made quick work of them before anyone else could react.

“She’s become quite the soldier, Cloud.” Bugenhagen said as he took his time with the journey.

“She sure is.” Cloud replied.

“This Snow must be important to her.” He added.

“Yeah, he is...” Jessie said as they pressed on.

Aerith glanced at the glowing materia as she walked.Voices began to flood into her mind, frustrating her further as she was unable to figure out the message.

The team arrived at a narrow walkway that led to a small platform with blue crystal like bars floating in a circle. 

“This is it.” Bugenhagen said as he moved towards the Center and held out the key.He carefully placed the key into the Center of the crystal bars and stood back with the team.

The key floated between the bars and began to turn in a circle motion.The jagged teeth on the key clanged into crystal bars creating a wind chime like melody.

Claudia looked around and then to Cloud.

“Nothings happening.” She said before the sound of rushing water caught the attention of everyone.

With a loud splash, a wall of water poured down around the team as they stood on the center platform.

“What’s happening?” Tifa wondered.

“I’m not sure.” Jessie replied as she gently placed her hand into the water.

Cloud turned to Aerith.“Can you hear anything?”He asked.

Aerith stood with her eyes closed as the materia glow strengthened greatly.

“I hear them...” Aerith whispered as she cupped her hands around the materia and began to glow.

Claudia cupped her hands around Aerith’s. “Aerith, what are they saying?” She asked.

Aerith gasped.“Holy.... holy came to our rescue and sealed away Snow.” 

The team gasped.

“So he’s ok?Where is he?”Claudia asked desperately.

Aerith opened her eyes slowly.“They are saying they cannot release him.He must stay sealed forever.” 

“Why?” Jessie asked.

Aerith turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact.

“Aerith.... tell me.” Claudia said softly.

Aerith exhaled and glanced back to Claudia.“Because a great evil that threatens the planet was also sealed away.They cannot release the seal on Snow without releasing the evil as well.”

Claudia grit her teeth.“Tell them to release it!I’ll deal with whatever it is!”She barked.

Aerith shook her head.“It’s not use, the evil threatens the planet, it’s much larger than us or Snow and they will not do anything to threaten the planet.”

“What could it be...” Tifa said.“Something they don’t think Cloud, Jessieor Claudia could handle?”

“It’s as Aerith says, they will not endanger the planet it seems.”Bugenhagen said sternly.

“We need to convince them!” Claudia pleaded.“Where are they sealed?”

The water suddenly reflected an image all around them, meteor was closing in on earth, Snow charged forward with a white aura of Power. 

“Urgh!One quick burst!” He screamed as he wound back a massive haymaker with a stern determined face.The impact happened as holy blanketed the sky.“This is for Claudia!” Snow yelled as meteor exploded.

Tifa placed her hand on Claudia’s shoulder as the team relived the event. 

Holy surrounded Snow like a sphere and disappeared before the explosion flashed a bright light.

Claudia was wide eyed, “where is he...” she stammered before the water reflected showing two spheres side by side in an area with beautiful grass, flowers and trees.There was a river running through it and among the trees was the two spheres.The group watched as Snow appeared to be unharmed but unconscious inside the sphere.

“It’s him! He is alive!” Jessie yelled.

The team celebrated briefly, but it was cut short.

“Wait....”. Cloud stammered.“The other sphere....”

The team turned their attention back to water and gasped.It was Sephiroth.

Cloud grit his teeth tightly.“Sephiroth...” he grumbled.

A voice filled the air as the water displayed the two spheres.

“Yes, the one you call Sephiroth.He is far to powerful to release, we are truly sorry.”She said.

“I can handle Sephiroth, release them and I will take care of it.” Cloud ordered.

“No, Sephiroth planned for this to happen.He somehow absorbed the power of Jenova and the power from the attack that was used by Snow to destroy meteor.He is far more horrifying than ever before.We sealed him along with Snow to protect the planet.I’m sorry but there is no other way.”The woman’s voice said.

“Then explain how you are containing him!” Claudia barked.

“Holy of course, along with the seal from the cetra and of course Snow.”The voice said.

“Snow is helping?” Claudia wondered.

“Snow realizes the threat and is the host within for our power to balance the power and keep them both contained.” The voice said.

“Listen lady!” Claudia yelled.

“Claudia, don’t...” bugenhagen said.

Claudia sighed.“Can we see him?” Claudia asked.

The water hollowed out a pathway and a bright light doorway opened. 

“You all have protected the planet many times, that request we will grant for you all.” The voice said.

Without hesitation Claudia lead the group through the doorway.They stepped out into grassy area.Birds chirped and a gentle warm breeze filled the air. 

Claudia walked towards the spheres as the team followed.

With tears in her eyes she placed a hand on Snow’s sphere.

“Snow...” she said gently.

Snow’s eyes remained shut and he didn’t move.

Claudia hung her head and Tifa, Aerith and Jessie all tried to console her.

Cloud stepped up to the other sphere and stood face to face with Sephiroth.

Cloud snarled as he stared at his enemy.“You again, you will never learn, and now you are stealing this young man’s ability to live a normal life.Your selfish Sephiroth, you lost!Get over it!”

Sephiroth’seyes opened wide and he gave a smug smirk.

“Lost?I’ve lost nothing!You all will release me out of pity for the girl and boy.Then I will destroy you all and make this planet my own, a vessel for my to travel with and rule the cosmos.”Sephiroth said with a low confident tone.

“We can’t release it, get used to your surroundings Sephiroth.”Cloud said.“Just know how lucky you are that I can get to you!”

“Hmph, I’m sure the super SOLDIERS can figure out a way.”Sephiroth said.

With that, Claudia stormed up to the sphere with a stern look.“You! Your mine!” She said as her yellow aura erupted around her.Her eyes changed to a bright green as her aura raged like never before.

“That’s it, use that emotional trigger to soar your power to a new level and release me.Then I will grant your wish and fight you!” Sephiroth snarled.

“Claudia stop!” Bugenhagen pleaded.“You can’t!”

Claudia was beyond all reasoning, he aura grew larger as tiny flashes of bolt like electricity surrounded her.He hair swayed gently as she growled.

“You must stop!Do not raise your energy any higher, you will seal this worlds fate!” The female voice said.

“Claudia.... stop....” a nearby voice said.

Claudia turned her head and gasped as she locked eyes with Snow.

“Snow....” she whispered as she stepped back to his sphere and placed her hand against it. 

“Claudia, we can’t let him out, please understand.” Snow said with a wince.

Claudia leaned in concerned.“What is it? Are you hurt?” 

“Ugh, the seal is difficult to hold, but I need to concentrate on holy to keep him sealed.There’s no way I’m letting him get to you.”Snow grunted.

“He’s in pain, we can’t just leave him here!” Claudia pleaded.

Jessie nodded, whatever you decide Claudia, I’m with you!” 

Tifa and Aerith smiled and nodded.

Bugenhagen cupped his hands over his beard.“No we mustn’t !”

Cloud glanced into Sephiroth’s eyes and back to his daughter. 

“One last ride!” Cloud said.

Claudia stood in front of snows sphere and burst her aura as she channeled her power.

“You would risk the planet for one life?” The woman’s voice said.

Claudia held back her fist and smirked.“Damn right!” She said before throwing her fist into Snow’s sphere with everything she had causing it to shatter.


	17. Sealed Fate

The sphere shattered like glass and crumbled to the ground all around Snow.

He turned toward Claudia, who dove at him with her arms out.Snow raised his eyebrows and held his arms out catching her as she threw her arms around his neck.

She held him tight with watery eyes and he face buried into his shoulder,Snow held her with his arms wrapped around her back.

“I thought you were dead....” she whispered.

“If it wasn’t for Aerith and holy I would be.” Snow whispered back.

Claudia squeezed tighter, almost having to reassure that he was real.

Snow smirked as he leaned his face towards her.“Does this mean you like having me around after all?” He teased.

Claudia backed her head up and held her hands out in front of herself briefly.She looked around at the entire team watching before throwing several hammer fists into Snow’s chest.

“No! It’s because I wanted to kick your ass for that cowboy hero shit you pulled back there!Do you have any idea how worried I.... I mean we were?” She stammered.

Snow grinned, “sounds like a yes to me, I’m taking it that way anyway.” He continued to tease.

Jessie smiled and glanced at Cloud who smiled briefly before turning his attention back to Sephiroth’s sphere.

“Claudia.... I have so much I want to say.”Snow began.

Claudia wiped her eyes, “tell me when this is all over.” She said with a smile. 

Snow returned the smile as he melted under her baby blue mako stare and smile.

“Even after combat you still look and smell incredible.” Snow said softly.

Claudia scoffed, “thanks asshole.”

Tifa and Aerith burst out laughing at the two. 

“Well if it isn’t Cloud and Jessie all over again!” Aerith beamed.Tifa laughed harder as she nodded her head.

A rumble started to shake the ground and the sky began to Cloud over.Claps of thunder filled the air as Sephiroth’s sphere began to become unstable.

“We cannot hold him any longer, the seal is going to break.”The female voice said.

“You have sealed this planets fate and perhaps the cosmos....”

Cloud drew his sword with a snarl, followed by Jessie and Claudia both as they jumped to his sides.

Tifa tightened her gloves and raised her fists while Aerith twirled her staff around before gripping it tightly.

Snow pounded his fist into his palm with a snarl on his face.“Ok big boy, let’s see what you’ve got!” He said sternly.

The tremors began to intensify as the team stood ready.With a loud crash the sphere exploded revealing Sephiroth with his arm stretched out to his sides and his long thin sword in hand.

He laughed as he tensed his fist in front of his face.“Yes!This is the power I longed for!Cloud, can you feel it?”He said.

Cloud grunted as he tightened his grip on his sword.

“Absolute power....” Sephiroth said sternly.

Bugenhagen shivered as he backed up a few steps. 

“Cloud, do you remember the dark future our world once faced all those years ago when we first met?I had told you what’s meant to be will be?It seems Sephiroth too has defied fate andchanged his future also...” he said.

“Doesn’t matter, he will go down all the same!” Claudia snapped back as she grit her teeth.

“Hmph, foolish child.... you will meet your end as will the rest of this miserable planet.Starting with Shinra...” Sephiroth said before a dark circle engulfed him before extinguishing in seconds revealing he was gone.

“Wait Sephiroth! It’s me you want!”Cloud yelled.

“He’s gone Cloud, I have a bad feeling about this....” bugenhagen said as the team all looked back fourth at each other.

“Midgar.... he’s going to attack Midgar and likely Edge City.” Jessie said with a worried tone.

“Call Reno!We need to get back!” Cloud said sternly.

The female voice returned.“You are now this planets last hope, step through the doorway and return to midgar, and good luck warriors...” she said before opening another doorway of light.

Claudia nodded, “consider it done!” She said before leading the team through the doorway.

_____________________________

“I want both Midgar and Edge City on high alert!Triple the guards!Sephiroth is out there somewhere and we can’t allow him get in!”Reno yelled as guards from different units ran in different directions.

Barret lined up a group for Edge City and prepped for departure.

“Alright listen up fools!I want a solid perimeter and heavy presence in the city!Don’t let anyone suspicious through and be on your guard!”Barret yelled.

“Yes sir!” The guards all said together as they scrambled to gather weapons, supplies and vehicles.

Reno stood next to Barret, “we need to buy time until Cloud and the others return.” 

“Comon merc, we need your spiky ass here...” Barret grumbled.

Reno’s phone rang and he answered quickly. “Go for Reno.” 

“Reno, Cloud and the others are back, and they found Snow!”The man replied.

Reno sighed with relief, “that’s great news, arrange transportation and have them assemble in the conference room.”Reno said before hanging up the phone.

“Looks like we got our wish Barret.” Reno said as Barret clenched his fist and grinned.

“Let’s show this asshole who he’s dealing with!” Barret said sternly.

____________________________

The door to their room opened and Cloud and Jessie stepped inside, both leaning their swords against the wall before Jessie let out a huge sighflopping back first onto the bed with her arms spread out.

“So I guess it’s a waiting game now...” she huffed.

Cloud smiled while staring at her.

Jessie blushed before scrunching her nose up.“What?” She said with a laugh.

“Mako blue eyes suits you.” Cloud said with a grin.

Jessie smirked as she postured her body up with her arms behind her and hands planted on the bed.

“Hmph, yeah?” She said with a sassy grin.

“Oh yeah.” He replied as he moved toward her slowly while pulling his tunic over his head and tossing it to the floor.

Jessie bit her lower lip and grinned as she nodded her head slowly.

“Whatcha doing there SOLDIER-boy?” She teased.

Cloud leaned into her ear slowly, she could feel his warm breath tickle her her earlobe and neck as he whispered. 

“Let’s see if you have that SOLDIER enhanced stamina....” he whispered before gently running his tongue down her neck.

Jessie’s eyes closed as she shivered and exhaled loud before she reached for his belt buckle and began to undo his pants while he slowly worked her neck.

Cloud reached down and pulled her tunic up over her head and tossed it to the floor as she laid back onto the bed with a grin.She turned her hand and enticed him to come here with her index finger.

“Let’s see if you can keep up.” She teased with a chuckle before Cloud tilted his head with a cocky smile and moved in on top of her.

___________________________

Tifa and Aerith entered a room they had been given by Reno.The plan was for everyone to stay close, they were going to have to be ready for Sephiroth at a moments notice.

Aerith exited the bathroom and flicked off the light as she rubbed lotion on her hands.

Tifa sat on her bed staring at the ceiling.

“I know that look...” Aerith said.“Don’t worry teef!We’ve been in this situation before and we always found a way to win.” 

Tifa sighed.“I know, it’s just Sephiroth had this plan all along.Kadaj and his gang and even Jenova were mere pawns in his game.How powerful has he become?”

“We are stronger together.” Aerith said with a smile.

“You think so?”Tifa asked.

Aerith sat down next to her and wrapped her hand around Tifa’s, interlocking their fingers.

“I know so, we’ve been through so much, and now we have Cloud’s, and Claudia’s incredible power, and Jessie’s enhanced abilities have yet to be tested.Your super speed and strength is nothing to sneer at.”

Aerith said softly.“and I dunno if you know this or not but I know a few spells....” she said with a wink.

Tifa tightened her grip around Aerith’s hand and laughed.“Yes I’ve noticed!” She said with a chuckle.

“Then there’s Snow...” Aerith said.

Tifa’s smile began to grow.“He really has fallen for Claudia hasn’t he?”

“Ya think?” Aerith said sarcastically.“She has that same look in her eyes too, she just hides it well, but I know the truth.” 

“Yeah.... time has really gone by.Little Claudia is a woman, and a SOLDIER.”Tifa said softly.“I still remember Jessie cradling her in her arms while we sat on the step outside their house in Edge City.”

Aerith smiled as she laid down next to Tifa and turned to her side, wrapping her arm around her.“Yeah, seems like yesterday.” Aerith said with a yawn.

Tifa cupped her hand over Aerith’s on her stomach.“Yeah it really does... I can imagine how it feels for Cloud and Jessie.” 

Aerith didn’t answer.

Tifa turned to face her, she was sound asleep.Tifa smiled and brushed Aerith’s hair out of her face gently with her fingertips before laying her head back and closing her eyes.

__________________________

Snow laid on his bed with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling.He thought about the battle and the events leading them to this point.

He reached over and grabbed his phone and checked his messages.There was nothing new so he placed it back down on the night stand and sighed.

He held his arm out in front of him and clenched his fist tight.His eyes widened a bit before he cracked a smile.“Hmph, wellwhat do ya know?” He said as he opened his hand again and the tightly closed it quickly.A brief charge of electricity sparked around his fist with a quick sizzle sound.

“Hmm...” he said before standing up and holding his arms by his sides and clenching both hands into fists.Both fists began to sizzle with electric current briefly.

“I wonder....” he said to himself before a knock on his bedroom door distracted him.

He lowered his brows as he stared over at the door before crossing the room and turning the doorknob opening it.

His eyes shot open wide.“Claudia? Hey-!” He said before she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.Snow was shocked at first but quickly returned the kiss and matched her fast pace as he backed up into the room with her advancing forward.

With his arms wrapped around her and still kissing her he reached one arm behind her and swung the door shut before she backed him up into the centre of the room as she pressed forward.

They separated as she slowly opened her baby blue eyes and locked them onto his.Her beautiful gaze, blonde hair and fragrance intoxicated Snow.

“Wow, pleasant surprise.” He whispered.

Claudia smiled before giving him a hug.

She laid her head on his chest briefly before pulling her head back but keeping their arms around each other.

“Claudia, there’s so much I want to tell you, but I’m pretty sure you already know most of it.... when I see you my heart skips a beat, I’ve been head over heels for you since they day we met.... and I know you’re not into closeness and probably uninterested in the idea of dating, but I just gotta take a shot in the dark here and say....” he said before she cut him off.

“Shhhh...” she said.“Snow?”

“Yeah?”He replied.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” She whispered with a smile.

Snow grinned ear to ear.“Yes ma’am!” He replied as the two began to kiss fiercely.

Claudia pushed him down onto the bed before crossing her arms and pulling her tunic over her head and tossing it aside.She had a red lace bra on and Snow’s jaw dropped wide open in Aww of her impressive figure and bust.She pulled her hair from the tight bun and ran her fingers through it as her golden blonde hair draped to her shoulders while locking her baby blues on him.

“I uhhhh *ahem*. Wowwww.” He sputtered out.

Claudia bit her lower lip and leaned into his ear.Snow was frozen in anticipation.

“If you tell anyone, I will kill you.” She whispered before shoving him down on his back and climbing on top of him and resuming the kissing.


End file.
